Pirate Royale Pokespe Pirates
by solidad1001
Summary: Contains oldrival,special,mangaquest, frantic, and maybe more!And so, the beginning of my pirate seris begins!  I can promise romance, adventure, betrayel, and beyond everything else, a look into the past! Please Please PLEASE review!
1. A pirate and his story

_Hi, my name is gold Kai and I'm a pirate._

_You read that right._

_And I'm about to tell you the most amazing story you'll ever hear._

_The year, 1734._

_The date-_

_Uh…the date is….._

"Hey! Blue! Do you know the date?" I call up from my pen and parchment to the ratlines where I can see the top of her brunette hair in the lookout nest. Her eyes peek over the side, and she stands up, her jigglypuff giggling on her shoulder.

"Ahoy! What was that?"

"I said, WHAT IS THE DATE?"

She giggles a little before calling back down.

"Tis' St. Valentine's day! The 14th of February. Do you want a kiss?" She laughed heartedly "They say it being good luck for lads!"

I roll my eyes before smirking. "Thank you oh flirtatious one!" I bow, pulling my bandanna off my head, royalty style. "But perhaps you should save it for the cabin boy!" I call back up. She laughs and spits down at me, and I dodge just in time. "Tsk tsk! Spitting at lads? You certainly won't get a kiss that way!" I call.

"GOLDDDD!"

Damn. And that would be the captain…..

"Good morning captain sir!" I stand straight, turning just in time to see him walk through the double doors of the scullery. He returns it with a glare, and the Poliwrath behind him stares menacingly, making me gulp.

"Did you eat the rations AGAIN?" He growls angrily, his body practically shivering.

"N-no sir…..I believe it was Sapphy girl! Saw her last night, I did!" I say.

Captain Red sighs, running his hands through his jet black hair. "Aye….I thought so. Oh well. That girl is valuable, but sometimes I question if she keeps her worth." He grumbles.

His face is stressed, almost as if we were on the verge of a battle with another ship, and I find it amusing to see him worried over a girl and her eating habits. A snort escapes. And I hear Blue's giggle from above. Don't laugh in front of the Captain, Gold….Bad idea. Bad idea. BAD-

"BWAHAHA!" I hold my stomach doubling over, and I can hear Blue and her peals of laughter from above. Red glares at us for a moment….and then joins in too. We're all laughing when the cabin boy arrives on deck. He stares at us queerly and then moves on. Oh, he's seen weirder. Much weirder…

"Who am I kidding? I must look like a screwed up bag of rice" Red laughs with us, and I can only nod in agreement, wiping away the tears at the corners of my eyes. He smiles at me and Blue warmly, and pats me on the back. "Aye, you both always make me feel better!" He says.

Then he notices the notebook.

I'm afraid he's going to say something. Point me out for taking it off his desk. His eyes travel to the ink bottle next to it, then back to my face. My eyes find the floor, and look down at his worn down boots.

"Write your words gold." He murmurs. I look up, surprise clearly written on my face. He smiles, and ruffles my hair.

"TO WORK EVERYONE! WE HAVE A RAID IN 2 DAYS AND I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN BONES CREAKY!" He yells, making everyone on deck jump in surprise and back to work.

I smile.

That's the captain for you. He's the best one there ever was, and the youngest. Only in his mid-20's, Captain Red had a hard life as a young'un. He was an orphan, roaming the streets of Kanto his whole life. Pilfering food, money, whatever he could. Damn…Isn't that everyone's sob story? Blue's, Silvers, Sapphires….I'm suppose I'm the only exception.

The thing is, Captain was the only one who did something about it. He embraced his destiny, and though the royals call it a life of crime, it's anything but that.

We call it justice.

"Gold! Helllooo? In the 7 seas! GOLD! Snap out of it!"

"..Huh?"

Silver glares at me, his arms full of maps. His red hair shines brightly in the sunlight, and his tan skin seems to glow under the sun. For someone who spends his time drawing out maps and attack plans all day inside, it's pretty odd.

I smirk. "What brings the cranky one out of his cave?"

Silver scowls. "Have you seen Blue? I need to give her these maps. She's on lookout today, she'll need them."

"Aye, she's up in the nest."

I point upward, but I can already see the girl climbing down the lines nimbly. She's tied her hair in a ponytail today, and is wearing her feather earrings. Out of all the people all on the ship, she's probably the only one with a sense of style. Her clothes are matching, with brown slacks and a white tunic, dipping just enough to see the top of her breasts. Aye. She's also the only one who doesn't follow the dress code.

Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we don't have standards.

"Good morning Silver! And Happy St. Valentine's day!" She smiles, giving the ginger a hug, and he blushes slightly. The captain found them together, and recruited them both. Though Silver is younger, he takes care of Blue like an older brother. It's probably the only reason why no one's gotten away with sleeping with her yet…

"Here are the maps you requested. Oh, and if either of you see the Captain, tell him my battle plans are ready for survey." Silver says curtly, before turning sharply on his heel and walking back to his cave, deep in the ship.

Blue shrugs, then takes back to the ratlines.

More comrades get on deck. Rowing. Working. Fixing sails.

Might as well get back to work.

A raid in 2 days.

There was much to be done.

_Now that I look back, that's where the story starts._

_My whole life started on that day._

_You're reading my diary, and I can promise you the adventure of a lifetime, and an unimaginable romance._

_I suppose now the question is, _

_Will you read it, or throw it back down in the dusty old spot where you found this thing?_

_The choice is up to you._


	2. The royals who were enemies

_Crystal dearest….You know it's for the good of your country…..both our countries._

_You're capable of ending this war._

_Bringing our kingdoms to a peace they haven't seen in a century._

_Who knows? Maybe the prince won't be so bad._

_So bad_

_So bad…_

I my eyes fly open, my heart beating fast in my ears, and the warm sheets feeling uncomfortable.

It takes the rocking of the ship for me to realize that I'm not in my bed in my room.

I'm not in my palace.

And most importantly, I'm not in my home country.

I groan, turning to my side, as my heart flutters yet again, from the pitching of the waves not far below me. Ugh….I always hated sea travel. Makes me sick to my stomach. My eyes refuse to close, and I sigh as I realize that I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, and the cabin (though furnished with many luxuries) was becoming humid and hot.

My bare toes somehow find the grainy wooden floor, and I stretch my groaning arms. I hear a soft snore, and my eyes travel to a poof of blonde protruding from under a blanket on the floor. I smile a bit, watching my maid in waiting, sleeping calmly, though the ship under her rocked. But I suppose Yellow was more than just a mere maid in waiting. No, she was my best friend, and the only reminder of home.

Quietly, I step past her sleeping figure, cringing a bit as the door squeaked. But Yellow just turns, and I breathe in a sigh of , I'm not supposed to be on deck. But what does it matter. It's just me, the ship, and the ocean.

I suppose the sea is really beautiful. The moon is full, filling the night with a pale light, and I can see the deck clearly without a candle. Slowly, I make my way to the bow. The sea smells of salt, and the waves roar loudly, something I still hadn't gotten used to. I think I can see Chinchou's under the water, there beautiful lights shining in the darkness of the sea. The stars are numerous, and I smile. They all look the same as they do from my balcony at home. I can see the Ursaring Major, and even the Rapidash. But where was Orion? My eyes scan silently.

"A late night walk your highness?"

I jump, turning around quickly to face the husky male voice, and my eyes grow wide.

"Your majesty!" I drop into a curtsey immediately, and blush when I realize that I wasn't wearing any slippers, and was only in my nightgown. Not only in front of the prince, but my betrothed…..Wow….That just makes it ever more awkward…..

"No need! Please, I don't want there to be formalities….." He says, placing his strong hands around my shoulders and pulling me up. My eyes tilt tentatively to his face, and even though I had seen his portrait before, it still took my breath away.

For one thing, he had piercing green eyes, something that I found absolutely intriguing. Where I come from, I had never seen such eyes, and they almost looked exotic. His fair brown hair matched that ticket as well, flopping messily in his eyes. Where I came from, most people had dark hair, and the brown almost looked unreal. Yellow herself was from Kanto, explaining her golden hair. He was tall, and muscular, I suppose that's a must for a prince, and he gave off an aura of authority. A no mess around attitude. My neck tilts in curiosity, and he chuckles, making my blush deepen. Thank the Lugia it was dark enough to hide it.

"So….Its Princess Crystal of Johto?" He starts, his eyes evading mine to the sea. I nod.

"And you're Prince Green….of Kanto." I say slowly, the enemy word feeling forbidden on my tongue. He nods tersely, his eyes still staring out to sea. We lean against the side, feeling the spray in our faces. Silence sets in quickly, and I shift my feet uncomfortably. _Will it be like this after we are married too?_

"Couldn't sleep?" He murmurs, though the voice cuts into the silence sharply. I look down, embarrassed.

"No…The waves don't quite agree with me."

He chuckles. "Its something you get used to."

"I suppose it is…"

We stand in silence a little longer.

"So….I'll see you coming morrow at dinner your highness?" He asks me after a while. It's his way of saying he's tired of me, and that he takes my leave.

I nod and curtsy again. He offers me an escort back to my cabin, and I agree, though I rather wouldn't. But then again, I suppose I'm not allowed on deck either. We walk back in utter silence, and he bids me another good night at the door. He gives a little bow and myself a semi-curtsey. So much for formalities…

And before I can say another word, he turns, briskly walking away.

I sigh, closing the door behind me, almost relieved that he's gone. I make my way to my bed, collapsing unceremoniously on its sheets. I close my eyes, trying to remember whatever was left of home. But memories refuse to wash over me, and I drown in my sorrows.

_I'm marrying the prince of the enemy._

_We don't love each other._

_We're doing it for peace._

_But what are the chances of it working?_

_What are the chances of me ever going home again?_

_Or even….._

_Falling in love…._

As a princess, it's up to me to hold my sorrows back. Ignore my pains and sufferings for the greater good of my world. But if there's something I've learned from Yellow-It's this. Never, ever hold back your tears.

And so, for the first time since I heard the news, I cry.

I cried. And cried.

And cried until the sun peered its face through my window.

**Gold:**

Aye, the ship is buzzing alright…My backs killing me for one…..

But still….

According to Silver, we still have a few hours until the supposed ship collides in our stream. It'll be late evening when we attack, which is fine with me.

Night is the best time to attack.

Now before you get all "Pirates are horrible and pillage and rape and steal" And all that shit, then let me explain something to you.

We're not the same pirates. Yes, some pillage, rape, and most all steal, but there's a reason we do what we do. And I suppose that story goes back to a century ago. So lemme explain this to you in simple terms.

The kingdom of Kanto and Johto had always been peaceful until one day, a captain from one of the regions found something amazing. Islands. Hundreds and Hundreds of islands. Of course, he immediately ran his scrubby behind back to the king, talking of new lands to claim. Of course, the king went to inspect them, but what did he find there? The king of the other kingdom. I suppose this is where the story changes. Both kingdoms reckon that they were the ones who discovered the islands first, and that they rightfully belonged to them.

So that's when the warring came in.

Borders where fought over, and that eventually escalated to family members being killed. Revenge was sought after, and basically, a skirmish over some islands became a full-fledged century long war.

So, being the stupid monarchs that they are, they decided to live the kingdoms on their own and focus on the fight.

And so people starved.

Died even.

And it became a fight for survival.

And that's how we pirates came to be. We're the strong ones. We can survive, and while the pea brains fight, we take over the islands….slowly.

But I suppose our story is slightly different.

All of us aren't your normal bred pirates. We each have a story to tell, and believe me-You do not want to hear them. But while we rob royal barges, other ships, and lookout towers, our loot doesn't go just to us.

The captain gives some of it away.

To some of us, it was absolutely infuriating-especially when we started. We had all worked so hard to get what we did, and now the captain was just downright GIVING it away? For Hell! We were PIRATES, not some CHARITY CASE!

Me, Silver, and Sapphire especially took a while getting to it, but I suppose there's something good about it.

Lots of the villagers in both kingdoms aren't very well off. And though the other pirates laugh at us for his, we share our loot with BOTH countries.

But enough with all the lame gooey stuff. I've killed a man before, so don't think we're sweethearts either.

Coz, I will gut you out.

But at least UNDERSTAND.

"Gold love? Have you seen my knife? I need to sharpen it before the raid…" Blue asked, making me jump. I sigh in exasperation.

"Why would I know?"

"Well, I don't know! You use it sometimes!"

"What? No I don't!"

"Yes you do! We both know-"

She's cut off by a yell, and a maniacal laugh. We take one look at each other, just to confirm who we think it is, before running down the bottom deck. Unfortunately, it's just as we suspected.

"On guard boy!"

"I surrender! Please! Please don't kill me….."

"Ugh! As pitiful as everyone else!"

Sapphire spits disdainfully at her opponent, and turns around, daring someone to come at her. Her eyes burn with anger, and she almost seems disappointed that no one will step forward. Finally, her eyebrows crease, and she gives a hearty laugh.

"Aye! Admit it! Ya'll can't even beat a GIRL! Now how are you gonna do when we get to raiding?"

The small group that surround her shake their head warily, and finally turn away in defeat, much to the amusement of the girl. She laughs again, balancing her dagger in her hand, on the palm hilt side.

"Hey! That's mine!" Blue yells, running down the steps and snatching the knife from the girl's hand. Sapphire laughs. "That's a pretty good edge you got there. Where'd you get it?" She asks, sidling up to the tall brunette.

"Where else do you think I got it? Nicked it on my first raid." She tittered. Sapphire smiled, and I rolled my eyes. Girls….

"Y'know, the captain would kill you if he saw you messing around while we're supposed to be on duty." I say. Sapphire smirks. "Well, the captain isn't here now is he? Besides, those worthless pieces of flesh need some practice. I swear! It's like their first raid ever!" She spits again, and I can't help smiling.

There's a reason why I get along with her.

"So, ready to kick some butts tonight?"

"You know I always love running my knife through something solid."

"But first-let's get something to eat!"

We all laugh as we head for the scullery.

_To us, it was just another day. Another raid of a royal ship. We had done it tons of times before._

_Little did we know that this would be so very different…_

_Just because of one __slight__ technicality._

**Crystal:**

"You look wonderful Krissy! Absolutely Gorgeous!" Yellow squeals, as she hovers around me, making slight adjustments to my gown here and there. I swear, even for a girl whose only a few years older than me, she can be such a mother.

I take a look in the mirror across from my bed. The gown does look quite nice. It's a beautiful shade of blue, with white ruffles. I think it's somewhat low, but Yellow insists it's perfect. I breathe shallowly, my corset practically strangling me. Oh, sometimes how I hate latest fashion trends…

Yellow smiles, taking one last look at me. "Your beautiful. The prince will have to notice that." She says, making me blush.

"You are coming, right? He told me I could invite anyone I wanted. It's supposed to be a small dinner tonight." I grin at my friend, amused to see her face fill with red.

"I-I don't think so….."

"Oh please! I'm sure you can wear one of my dresses! Please yellow! Don't you want to meet the prince?" I ask.

She shakes her head frantically, but her eyes give her away, and I can't help but laugh. It doesn't take me long to find the perfect gown for yellow. Simple and white. She's spinning around in front of the mirror when there's a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call, not bothering to open it.

"Your highness has asked me to come escort you to dinner Sire." A gruff voice calls from the other side of the door. Even through the thick inches of wood, I can hear the disdain in his voice. I sigh.

"A moment sir!" I call back.

Yellow looks at me, and I look at her. She gives me a weak smile.

"You'll be fine Krissy….."

Oh god.

Please let me be fine….

I take a deep breath, and face the world.


	3. Get ready for an attack

** BCrystal:/B**

The dinner glasses clinked loudly, and I could see Green's advisor visibly flinch at the way it cut the silence.

"So, your highness…How has the waves been faring you?" He asks, giving me a wide smile. I could tell he was trying to strike up conversation between me and the prince, but he had so far been failing miserably. What was his name again? Ruby I think….

"Mistress…." Yellow gives me a nudge under the table bringing me back to reality. The prince cuts his cutlet methodically, while both Ruby and Yellow look at me, willing me to answer the question. "Me? Oh, I uh….Not very well I can say." I say, my eyes wandering to the prince. Had he told anyone? He looks up, giving a discreet nod. I guess not….

"So….Why not you tell us a little bit about your life in Johto?" Ruby says a bit too brightly. "Yes, why don't you?" The prince gives another nod.

"Not very different really. I grew up in the palace with my family as an only child. Yellow became my maid in waiting when I was 10 years old. She's older than me, and from your country, Kanto." I start, and Both Ruby and the Prince look up slightly startled. Yellow blushes as their gaze falls on her.

"You are Kantonian?" Ruby questions, a look of interest on his face, and yellow gives a small nod.

"How did you end up in the palace?" The prince asks.

"M-me? Oh….I was orphaned on the docks when my uncle, god rest his soul, passed. A friend of mine gave me passage to a new land when I had nothing left in Kanto. I applied for a spot with the young princess and was taken in." Yellow stammers, giving a quick summary of her life. I notice that she doesn't mention what she usually complains of. The poverty and horribleness of her old life just because the royal family was too busy to care. Green nods, satisfied with the answer before focusing back to his plate.

"We were told that you were betrothed once before the prince, but that the groom passed away. Our sincere condolences." Ruby says regally. He must have done his research on me to know that much...

"Thank you noble. I didn't know him very well myself. Just that he was the ambassador's son. He mysteriously disappeared a week before the ceremonies." I say, giving a small smile. Ruby smiles back.

Dinner moves slowly. Plates chink, and maids, and men hover around at our whims, relighting candles and bringing more wine. The silence is unbearable, and I notice Yellow wipe her sweaty palms on her dress more than once. At one point, a man (the captain I think) comes in and briefly whispers something in the Princes ear. He nods, and the captain leaves quickly.

"What was that about?" I ask. Green waves it aside. "Nothing important. The Captain just informed me we have reached east of the sevii islands. We're almost home." I nod. I had heard of the sevii islands before. They were famous for something, but I couldn't quite on my finger on it…

"The Sevii? The most pirate infested seas in the area?" Ruby calls out anxiously, answering my question. So that's why I had heard of them…."P-pirates?" Yellow stammers nervously looking up from her plate. The prince rolls his eyes. "You know it's not a big deal Ruby. We have state of the art equipment if an attack occurs. Besides. Who would dare attack a royal ship?"

Ruby and Yellow exchange looks. "Pirates have attacked royal barges before, your highness. Don't you think it would be wiser to go around the area?" Ruby says gently. Green glares at him.

"We only have 2 weeks to get back home, and this is the fastest path. Now I don't want anyone to worry about this, please." Green states strictly, and the conversation is dropped, a world of awkward returning.

The torture seems to last forever until finally the prince calls a man who picks up our plates. "You are all dismissed." He says, standing up. We follow suite, and Yellow and Ruby give a small bow and curtsy. "Your highness? Would you meet me on the top deck?" He asks me. I hide my surprise, and give a curt nod.

What on earth could he want?

When I arrive on top deck, he's back is toward me, and the wind is ruffling through his hair. I suppose in the moonlight, he does look quite handsome.

"Your highness?"

He turns at the sound of my voice, and I could tell I caught him at a thoughtful moment. "Oh! You're here! I have something to talk to you about." He says, gesturing for me to come stand next him. I blush a bit, but slowly take my place by his side. It's quiet for a moment before he speaks.

"As you probably know, we are to be married in a months' time so as to create a bond of peace between our warring countries." He says deliberately, and I nod.

"Yes, I know."

"Crystal, you're a wonderful girl, and I feel lucky to have met you."

"Thank you your highness, I bid the same to you."

"But I can't marry you."

My head snaps up to meet his eyes, and his face shows nothing. Calm and collected. It almost makes me want to slap him.

"W-What?" I stammer.

He looks away. "I'm sorry Crystal. But I can't do it. For multiple reasons. You would never be happy with me, and I would never be able to forgive myself for marrying you."

"B-but why?" I ask.

He pauses, almost as if afraid to say it, but I see his fists clench. And then I know.

"You still hate us." I breathe almost softly. He sighs, closing his eyes, as if almost reliving a horrible memory.

"My parents…..died in Johtoian hands….because of the war. That's why my grandfather had to become king. I was too young, and they had no other son. I don't have anything against you, please understand that Crystal." He turns away.

"Do…..does the king know?" I ask timidly.

He takes a deep breath. "No."

"What will you tell him?"

He turns back to face me. "I honestly don't know."

We're quiet for a moment, the weight of his words finally sinking in.

_I wasn't getting married._

I had made this long voyage for…for nothing?

The prince doesn't stop me as I turn on my heel and walk away, tears blurring my vision, and not a care in the world to where I'm going.

**BYellow:/B**

"So Kanto, eh?" Ruby asks me as we stroll the deck. For the servant of one so strict, he is very lighthearted. I grin.

"Aye. Born, and raised! Well…partly anyway. And you? You almost Look Johtoian with your dark hair!" I say. He blushes. "Actually….No.

I raise my eyebrow. "You are Kantonian?"

"I was born in Hoenn." He whispers, and my eyes grow wide. I had never seen someone native to a place so far away, and he laughs as my eyes travel up and down him.

"I-I'm sorry! I could never guess…." I say apologetically, but he shakes it away.

"No worries. It happens. You seem to understand what I go through." He says sadly, and I nod sympathetically.

"We're both just servants." We say at the same time, before sighing.

"The princess seems very nice….." Ruby starts. I smile. "She is. And the prince…..He seems very….strong willed…" I say. Ruby grins, and we're quiet for a moment, our thoughts traveling to our masters. I wonder what they were talking about right now…

"Mistress, it's getting late. Perhaps I'll escort you to your room?" Ruby asks politely, shaking me from my thoughts. I nod. "Thank you…"

We walk in a comfortable silence, not at all like the one in the dining hall, and all seems well. The wind blows, and Ruby shivers. "Are you cold?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nay….Its these waters. They give me the jitters I tell you….." He says. I shiver too. "I've heard horrible tales about these waters too…" I say.

"Have you heard of Giovanni?" He asks. I shudder. "Don't even tell me of his name…That is one pirate I wish never to encounter…." I say. Ruby nods. "Aye. But lately, he's been laying low. It's the Red Captain we have to worry about…"

I pause. The Red Captain? How odd. I'd never heard his name, but it sounded so familiar. "Who is the Red Captain?" I ask. Ruby shudders.

"One of the most notorious pirates of this time….He is famous for raiding royal barges late at night in these waters. People say he has an elite time of fighters, and that with only the 5 of them, they can take a whole ship down in less than half hour." Ruby pauses before continuing. "They say he's elusive, and those who have seen him say he is ugly, and terrifying, with a powerful Poliwrath that matches no other." Ruby shudders.

"Aye. It's scary just to think about him….I won't be sleeping a wink tonight!" He exclaims, stopping in front of my door. "G'night mistress! Sleep well!" He calls, and I give him a little wave. He waves back, before turning on his heel and walking down the corridor.

I sigh, lying down on my small cot on the floor.

This was going to be a long night. My thoughts whirl around my head. The princess, prince, pirates, peacemaking…..

They weigh down my eyelids, and I fall into a restful sleep. Politics can do that to you.

Until the sound of yelling wakes me up later that night.

**BRed:/B**

"Alright everyone! I want everyone to be in their positions in five minutes!" I whisper as loudly as possible as silver eases the ship as quietly as possible. The clouds cover the moon, and in the darkness, we easily conceal ourselves. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn to see a worried looking blue.

"Does that barge look….more regal to you?" She whispers.

I take another look at the looming ship, its figure now closing in, as details I didn't notice appear in the darkness. It's bigger, more shaped. There's a fancier emblem on its side, and it seems like there are more guards and lights. A barge that had just supplies wouldn't be so…equipped.

"That's definitely not your regular royal barge." Silver says, sidling up next to me. "It must belong to a noble. Kantonian by the looks of it. Someone important must own it by the looks of the guard and the emblem…"

"Are we still going to go for it?" Blue asks a bit nervously. "Are we prepared to take it on?"

I close my eyes, the decisions whirling around me. To attack or not attack? To slip into the night or to attack with a loud cry? If we did attack, we would be noticed fairly quickly. It would be a fierce battle…..but think of all the supplies on that ship. It's not every day you get such a treasure chest. Decisions, decisions, decisions….

A light breeze, lifts my hair from my head, bringing more clouds to cover the bright moon. The stars twinkled gently, and the air smelled of something new. Something a bit like Luck.

"Get ready gentlemen and ladies. We're in for one hell of a ride."

Blue grinned widely, and silver nodded. And we eased closer to the looming barge.

Let the bloodshed begin.

**BBlue:/B**

After the captain made his decision about the attack, I knew we were going to need something more than a few daggers. It was time to pick out the big swords.

It took me awhile to find the box deep in the cellar, and I did get cobweb in my hair, but it was all worth it when I found the last crate of it.

Venasaur Sleeping powder. Perfect.


	4. The Ambush Part 1

**BSailor aboard the Kantonian Royale:/B**

Now to get things straight, it wasn't MY fault the stupid pirates got aboard. In fact, I shouldn't even be to be blame! Why? Because one, It was 3 am. Two, I was the only one still working! Everyone ELSE was playing gin! And Three-Well….Three…..I don't have a three…But that's not the point!

Anyway, it was late. I was walking my rounds. It was kind of cold, and I was feeling pretty miserable. Being cold, wet, and tired after all. Plus, everyone was playing gin without me. So, I was thinking about calling it quits and heading to the back room when all of a sudden I hear this small thump, and I turn around and see this...girl.

The first thing I notice is how beautiful she is. Long brown hair, with sharp blue eyes. Her curves were beyond perfect, and I stood their gawking at her for a good minute. Then I noticed those beautiful wide hips, and her clothes hugging her waist, two rapiers at her legs….Those beautiful h-Wait. Rapiers?

My mouth opened in response, to yell, shout, scream, SOMETHING. But in response, it closed as something pushed down on them, hard. Her lips.

Then I felt something sharp in my thigh. In and out. Then I felt like I was falling, falling, falling…..

And everything went black.

**BGold:/B**

Blue scowled as she pulled the bloody dagger from the man's thigh, though I don't think it was the blood that unnerved her.

"Ugh. So gross. Did you see how that slut gawked at me?" She complained, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. I smirked. "Come on Blue. I bet you two enjoyed that kiss!" I chuckle and she rolls her eyes.

"Maybe he did. But as long as he's shut up, does it matter?" She says. I shrug. "Why didn't you just kill him and be over with it?" I ask. She grins. "We can't kill ALL these people, so I decided to bring a little help." She giggles, and I cock my eyebrow. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Catch." A bag sails through the air, and I catch it, finding it surprisingly light. She gives me a nod, and I open it to find a fine white powder, almost looking like sugar.

"Venasaur sleeping powder. Just sprinkle some on your blade, and with every cut/stab, they are out like that. Just sprinkle some more after every single stab." She giggles again, gesturing to her own pouch on her belt. I grin, hooking it up to my own belt. "So, that guy's asleep?" I ask. And she smiles. "Like an abra."

"Lower it, would you?" Silver whispers angrily, coming up behind us. "We can hear you from the ship!" He scowls. I roll my eyes. Of course he can.

We wait a few moments longer, using the time to hide the snoring body, as both Sapphire and the Captain get up on deck. It's not long until two figures climb over the side of the ship, and join us in a dark corner behind some barrels. I notice the silhouette of a small creature on the captains shoulder and grin as it lets off a bit of electricity. That would be the captains Pikachu alright.

"Here's the plan troop. Liam is circling the ship, dropping off pirates in random spots around ship. That way, we've got them surrounded on all sides. For all of you, I want you to keep them organized on top of your other missions." Red whispers.

"And what would those missions be?" Sapphire says, rolling her eyes.

"Sapphire, I want you to check all the cabins for anything valuable, alright?" Red says, and sapphire nods.

"Silver, go up to the map room. Being a royal ship, this place is going to have lots of maps that we don't have, and those can be very valuable. Any paper and ink you find is welcome also." Silver nods in response.

"Gold, find the storage rooms. When you do, remember to send the signal so that others can come to help you haul away the load. Remember that this is a big ship and that there may be multiple rooms, so check any door that looks suspicious." Red whispers, and I nod.

"Are we planning on any hostages, or go for the kill?" I ask. Red frowns.

"You know I avoid killing as much as possible, but aye, knock out as many people as you can. This ship probably has a lot of important people on it so if you suspect anyone, and I mean ANYONE to be important, I want them tied, and on the ship well before the sun rises. I want this to be as quick as possible." Red says, and we all nod in confirmation.

"Alright team! Get to work!" Red says.

"Wait! What about me?"

Red looks at Blue and smiles. "I had something more special in mind…."

**BBlue:/B**

I grin as I jump to the higher deck, using barrels to lift me up. I hide in a corner as a group of drunken sailors ramble past. My eyes look up, drifting toward the top, most regal and guarded cabin. This was going to be fun.

_i"So…What am I going to do?"_

"_You? You my friend are going to find out who is the noble that owns this ship and take him hostage if possible. He'll be in high security, and hard to handle, but you can take care of it. I'll get there as soon as I can. For now, I have to keep everything organized. Good luck Blue."/i_

I press my back against the wall, daring to peek around the corner. Two door guards stare straight ahead, a dull bored look in their eyes. Hmm…How to take them out without a sound? Whoever was in the room would hear if I ran them through with my knife…Oh! I know!

I turn the opposite corner, making a soft whistle so that the guards don't hear me. I wait for a while, when finally I see a big globe silhouette bobbing towards me. I grin as I catch it in my arms. The pink ball looks at me, bright blue eyes willing me to smile under the tough circumstances.

"Hey Jiggly honey! I need your help…."

Jiggly nods as I whisper my plans in her ear. She smiles sweetly before hopping out of my hands and back around the corridor. I cover my ears.

The thing with Jiggly is that I've known her all my life. Ever since I could remember, we've always been together. She's special that Pokémon is. And just like how the captain and Poliwrath stay together, so do we, something that is pretty rare as Pokémon don't usually stay with humans. And the other thing is that she understands me. Like a sister even.

I hear a soft thump on the ground, and chance it by uncovering my ears. No singing. I don't really know how it works, except that when Jiggly sings, people fall asleep. The only problem against using that against the enemy is that you do too. I turn the corner to see two slumped guards, a pink blob standing triumphantly on top of them. I nod, mouthing a thank you, and Jiggly smiles before taking off into the night, back to the ship where she spends most of her time sleeping. That lazy butt.

With the guards out of the way, and fresh sleeping powder on all my swords, I was ready to go. Carefully, I step over the bodies, not bothering to hide them. It was a miracle I hadn't heard any screaming yet. But judging by the looks of things, it would probably be only a few minutes more. Carefully, I ease the door slowly, delighted and shocked at how easily it opened. The room was dark, but surprisingly big, a long bed in front of me. I take a few steps forward, my eyes adjusting to the dim lights of the low candles. The sheets lay discarded, on the floor. What in damnation? Why were the guards guarding an empty room?

I'm about to turn around, thinking about what to tell the captain when I freeze. The point of a knife at my throat and a husky voice at my ear.

"Well, well, well. I've never seen a pirate GIRL before."

**BGreen:/B**

She doesn't even flinch as she rams her elbow into my stomach, hard. In the few seconds it takes me to regain my balance, she's already facing me-rapier in hand.

"Wow. I must be really rusty or you must be really good." She smirks, and I grit my teeth angrily. Obviously, she's a better fighter than I thought, and my dagger is definitely not sufficient to take on her long rapiers. Damn it. I should've taken my sword out from under my bed. No time to get it now. My eyes scan the room for another weapon before finally resting on the decorative broadswords on the wall above my bed. Will they do? They look kind of flimsy and might not even be real. But it doesn't seem like I have another choice.

Quickly, I knock over the vase on a nearby table, and in the second it takes her to register the broken glass; I jump on my bed, grabbing a sword off the pegs. It feels heavy in my hands as I pull it forward, the tip facing her pale throat. I'm feeling powerful when her laugh rings through the air.

"Not bad twinkle toes! Not bad at all!"

Then she pulls the sheets out from under me.

**BRed:/B**

"Help! HELP! We're being attacked! Get up every one! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

The call goes out pretty quickly, and it feels like a split second as the air fills with screaming and the crash of metal on metal. There's a splash as some jump overboard, braving the waves rather than us. Quite sad really. We probably wouldn't have killed them anyway.

I fight my way through the mass of people. Arcaeus, there were so many of them! Hopefully we would be done with this quick. And I still had to get to Blue! Hopefully she was faring well.

"Captain! Captain!" A yell rises over the din of the fighting and I turn to see a bloody Silver, exhausted from the running. I run over to him quickly. "Silver! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. It's the girl we have to worry about! Her Pikachu is decimating our numbers! We can't get to the east side of the ship with her defenses. No one's been killed, or even majorly injured. We just can't get past her!" Silver exclaims.

I turn my head to the east of the ship and am rewarded with a flash of light.

"Come on pika. We have a battle to ensue,"

**BSapphire:/B**

Leave it to the captain to give me the most boring job on the planet. Not that destroying people's personal cabin isn't fun! No, Its loads of fun. There is just other stuff I'd rather be doing.

The ship is on utter chaos, with sword battles, yelling, confusion, screaming, and idiocracy. I sigh nonchalantly, as I duck away from another fighting pair. Aye, I was more than used to this.

Most of the cabins are wide open, the room messy in the haste. Picking through them, I'm slightly surprised to find lots of things. Jewelry, a bit of money, I even find a stack of maps that I'm sure silver will be happy to have. In one room, I find an ornate dagger under someone's pillow, and I slip it on my belt. Each room says something about the person. A painting, or a diary. I found a gold locket and a small hand mirror too. I wonder who they belonged to, before stuffing them into my old potato sack.

I go through the rooms pretty quickly, but it feels like I'm not making any progress. Corridor after corridor seems to follow, and it feels like I've gone through AT LEAST a hundred rooms. Finally, my bags starts feeling heavy, and I contemplate heading toward deck to join the action. I'm about to turn around, when I notice something curious.

A closed door. Strange. All the doors in this hallway are opened in a rush.

I don't know what pulls me toward it. Maybe it was my gut, or the wind, or my curiosity, but whatever it was, my hand hovers to the doorknob and pushes.

**BCrystal:/B**

When I awake from my slumber, the first thing I noticed is where I was.

On top of a sack of rice_. What?_

The memories of the night flood me and I groan, collapsing back onto my makeshift bed, still slightly wet from tears. I couldn't make it to my room, so I had just picked the closest closet I could find, and locked myself in.

Though I wouldn't call it a closet. More of a pantry is probably the better word. Bags of rice, flour, and sugar lined the walls and floor, and I could see some kitchen pots on the shelves. This must be where they store the food.

The yelling finally reaches my ears. I had'nt realized the noise had been in the background, and in curiosity, I lift myself up to look out the porthole. What meets my eyes is utter mayhem. Swords, blood, and disdainfulness.

Pirates.

We've been attacked by pirates.

Oh Arcaeus.

Just kill me now, why don't you?


	5. The Ambush Part 2

**Blue:**

He jumps out of the way, faster than the sheet under him, his feet landing firmly on the ground. He cocks an eyebrow, his broadsword raised.

Forward.

Backward.

Parry.

Duck.

Swerve.

Thrust.

"A pirate girl, hmm? Bring it on." He growls.

I grin. "My pleasure."

We fight silently, and I notice how precise and perfect his movements are. Perfectly tipped sword, and feet in the most precise position every single time. God, it annoyed me so much.

I duck as his sword comes slashing over my head, recovering quickly as I spring back up, a smirk on my lips. Sword and sword. The clanging is what I live for.

"So...you look young. Noble's son?"

He's silent, and I match my rapier with his broadsword. _Cling._

"Ambassadors son? No…?"

_Cling._

"Oh come on! Advisors son?"

_Cling._

"How important could you be? A prince?"

_clank!_

He misses, ducking back under me, quickly overcoming what I had said. _Parry, duck_. So...We were obviously dealing with someone way more important than we had thought...

"Oooh! A prince! How interesting...Let's see...there are only 2 kingdoms around these waters. And last time I checked, Johto only has a princess...so that means you must be the prince of Kanto!" I smirk.

"Shut up." He growls, his sword clangs against mine with more force, causing me to stagger.

"And his majesty speaks!" I giggle, loving the words on my tongue.

"I said, SHUT UP."

"So sorry to be breaking your party your majesty! But orders are to take the owner of this ship hostage." I smile sarcastically, but he thrusts his sword violently, and in my humor I don't dodge in time. His broadsword grazes my arm. Time stops.

We stare for a moment at the dark blood rises on my pale skin.

It stings.

He is going to pay.

**Green:**

Her eyes seem to turn red as she wheels her head back to me. She doesn't need to say anything as she pushes her rapiers forward against mine, and I have to push my broadsword back against hers. Her arm seems to be bleeding profusely, and it scares me to see so much blood from a lady. What if I killed her? ...Not that it matters. I doubt she would hesitate to kill me... Well maybe. She did say she wanted me hostage. It's too bad she's a pirate. Not only is she an impeccable fighter, she is quite pretty as well. With her chestnut hair and blue eyes, I wonder if she's Kantonian…..

"Damn Arcaeus! Just get cut already!" She shrieks, blindly thrusting her sword over my head. I duck barely managing, while the tips of my hair float in midair as they are cut by her sharp blade. That was a close one...But how odd... There's something on her blade. A substance of some sort.

_Parry._

_Thrust._

_Dodge._

_Almost like a dance,_ I think.

She jumps on the bed, and I duck under her (now higher) sword. With her height, she clashes her sword against mine, using the leverage to pull my sword down. I'm pushing hard against it, but she has her other hand on the other end of her blade. I don't dare look at it because I know it's covered in her blood. Why is she doing this to herself?

Being taller, I'm winning this fight, pushing back up, though the polished floor isn't really helping against my fancy boots. She's slipping and she and I both know it. That's probably why I didn't see it coming when she kicks me in the chest.

My sword goes flying as I fall and bang my head on a nearby night table. I can feel the cool blood trickling through my hair, but can't seems to move fast enough as she jumps down from the bed and puts her sword to my throat. I'm feeling so dizzy...

"Are you not going to kill me?" I ask as calmly as possible, though my heart is beating like hell. She doesn't answer, trying her best to catch her breath. She's exhausted, I can tell. Her hand is covered in blood and so is her arm where I had slashed. She carries both awkwardly.

Without a word, she pulls forward her rapier, its sharp tip touching my throat, and I close my eyes. The great heir of Kanto was going to die.

This was the end.

And I couldn't even have the dignity to die in the hands of a man. But I couldn't go down like this..._Do something, anything..._

I felt something sharp sting one of my fingers, and my closed eyelids suddenly felt heavier...so heavy...

I'm going to die, but not before taking her down. I sweep my legs under her feet with what is left of my strength, and she falls forward with a satisfying crash beside me. She shrieks in pain, and I almost feel sorry for her...but I don't want to think anymore...

Maybe I'll just...go...to...sleep...

**Yellow:**

Pirates! Would you believe it? PIRATES!

I guess you would expect me to be terrified. Like, run to my room, lock the door and cry or something. And I'll admit, that was my first instinct when I awoke to the yelling. But then something inside of me stirred. The sense of adventure I had been willing to arrive so long. The freedom and excitement of the possibilities….

That's why 5 minutes later, Chuchu and I were kicking some pirate ass on deck. And hey, we weren't half bad either.

But all the same, it was horrible. When I awoke, the princess was nowhere in sight. Neither was the prince, or even Ruby the advisor. I couldn't even find the captain...

My first reaction was to go find her, but the pirates were roaring in. The ship was much too big to find her, and there would be no time...So I did what seemed reasonable at the time. I stopped all the pirates I could manage. Hopefully, it was one less pirate that would find my mistress….Wherever she was. Though it was fun at first, it seemed like forever that we battled, and Chuchu was getting tired. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't stop to heal her, as they just seemed to keep on coming.

Aye, I can heal Pokémon, and yes, I have a Pokémon who stays with me. It is rare I know, but that's not the point and is a completely different story, so I'll get to that on a later date.

So we were in the midst of battle. It was late in the night, but it felt like mid-day with all the action. I was exhausted, but the pirates didn't seem to relent. They didn't look as scary as the stories, but their scars, odd clothing, screams, and weapons made me rethink the thought.

Their knives were incredibly sharp, and I was terrified that one would get near me, for if it did, Chuchu wouldn't be able to do anything, lest she fry me with her powers. However, as more pirates fell to Chuchu's power, the more relaxed I became. I even managed to grab sword from a fainted pirate. I know he's a pirate and all, but I hope Chuchu didn't fry them all too bad...

I wish I could say the two of us succeeded in saving the mistress, and ship, and that the pirates ran away, never to return.

Mm...Not so quite.

You see, there was one slight technicality.

One person who came out of the blue with his own Pokémon, one I had never even SEEN before.

The blue Pokémon took out Chuchu with a flash of light and I grabbed her fainted body, holding it close to my chest. I must have looked so pathetic, standing there with my knife, barely able to hold the heavy thing. And would you believe it?

The pirate laughed.

Just threw his dark hair back and laughed, despite the devastation around him.

"You seem like a tough gal with your Pikachu on your side, but not so much right now. I suggest coming quietly. Please and thank you!"

He smiled, a handsome smile, and it made me blush ever so slightly. My eyes find his boots, as he takes me by the arm, surprisingly gently. His knife point digs into my back, but not enough to hurt me. It almost tickled. "Sorry about the knife." He whispers in my ear. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't trust anyone."

I can hear his smile through the dark.

He pulled me to the side, giving me a gentle push to another pirate holding a torch. My brain racks for a plan to escape, but I'm afraid for Chuchu.

"Take her to cabin D and lock the door Liam. I'm about to go check on Blue alright? So be up here quickly. I want to leave before the sun rises."

The other man nods, grabbing me by the shoulders roughly.

My kidnapper gives me a small smile.

"No worries lass. You'll be safe with us."

Then he turns and walks away. His messy raven hair bobbing through the fighting.

Oh holy Arcaeus.

What will I do now?

**Sapphire:**

The door doesn't open, and I groan as I pull out my dagger, jigging the lock till it falls off.

This time the door gives with a prolonged squeak, and I proceed cautiously.

The room is empty...yet not. I feel the presence of something other than the objects.

Unlike the other rooms I've raided, this room is surprisingly neat and much more furnished. The bed is made, and everything is in order. I throw open the closet door, and I am surprised to see the clothes hanging neatly on sticks of wood. How odd.

The drawers are all empty, and the others are locked. I jig them open to only to find them all empty.

What a waste of time. This must be the spare room or something. I turn around slowly, my eyes searching for anything valuable enough to take along. Nope. Nothing.

_Ca-ling!_

I turn to the sound in surprise when something crunches under my boots, and I pause, stooping down to see what it is.

Randomly on the floor was placed a small jewel, shining dimly in the dusty dark light. I pick it up, raising it to the moonbeam that escaped from the high sole window. It was small, about the size of my palm. And it was Red. Blood red. Maybe a garnet or something? But still, valuable. I smile as I carefully place it in my pocket. Wonder how it got here….

"Give it back."

I spin on my heels, pulling my dagger out.

"Come out. Whoever you are…" I call into the dark room. Nothing.

_Thump._

I turn yet again, and shiver. What in Arcaeus's name? This was creepy...

"I'm over here."

A figure steps out of the shadow under the window. And it isn't until he comes out fully do I realize my opponent.

It's a boy.

He's tall and skinny, maybe about my age with dark hair. He wears lots of fancy clothing, and holds an ornate dagger in hand, and though his face shows utter calm, his hands are shaking, and his knife position is completely awkward.

I laugh. Wow. And for a moment there, I thought there was an actual threat!

"Wow girly boy! For a moment you actually scared me there!" I say, casually pulling forward my dagger. He bites his lip.

"I'm not afraid of you." He quivers calmly. I roll my eyes.

"Then bring it on."

I'm surprised that he meets my dagger with his own. Of course, it doesn't have enough force-but that's not the point. He brings my dagger up, throwing me off balance. I steady myself, and thrust the point forward, but he flips backward, away from my knife. I try again to attack him, and yet again he avoids me-making no move to take me down. Ah yes. The upsides of being a girl.

"Light-footed are we? Where were you hiding?" I ask, bring my dagger on his again.

"Rafters."

I manage a glance upward, and indeed there are crosses of wood where one can easily stand on. I take another look at him. He's panting heavily, and we've barely started sparring. Drat. And for a second there, I was thinking he was pretty good.

He looked important. I could tell by just his clothing, and I knew I would have to take him hostage. Judging by the lighter sky, I knew I was running out of time to take him down. He may not be a good fighter, but damn, he was fast. So I posed a deal.

"You said you wanted the jewel. It must be very important to you because you risked your life for it. If you come quietly, I'll give you the jewel."

It was a long shot, and I was pretty sure he would say 'no way' without even thinking about it. But to my surprise, he paused, running over the pros and cons.

It was just enough time to grab him by the hands, push them behind his back and drag him out the door, him complaining all the way.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"I don't care about "fair" buddy."

"Geez! Alright, alright! Just slacken up a bit, will ya? This is my best jerkin!"

Ugh. I think I grabbed myself a nut.

**Gold:**

Finding the storage room on the ship was probably the easiest thing to do. I mean, Aye, it was hard finding it in the first place. The ship was huge! And it did take a while to find it, especially since I think I was the first one to be spotted by the crew. Not that it really mattered. If it had'nt been me, it would have been someone else. But I still hope the captain doesn't find out. He believes that every second counts.

The storage room was immense. A big room below deck, probably taking up the hull of the ship. It was full of barrels each filled with precious materials. Oil and fat for one. It was rare to find fuel, and I knew this was big. Upon further inspection, I found spices like salt, paprika, turmeric, cinnamon, and cardamom. Wow. This was a gold mine! Too bad we couldn't carry it all. I wish we could take the ship as our own. I mean, it was immense. Only problem was that the captain would never agree. Our own vessel was top of the line, custom made in fact, and though this ship was amazing, Red would never agree on taking it on. It was deadweight and moved as slow as a turtle, while ours had the perfect ratio of room, weight, and speed. And believe me-that's probably the most important thing as a pirate. Especially for stealth.

By the time I was done exploring, yelling had filled the air, so it didn't take me too long to gather 10 pirate comrades. I sent one of them to get our ship as close as possible. I soon had them working, hauling the heavy barrels to and fro.

I took this time to explore a bit more. I found the scullery, and some adjacent rooms all filled with food. God, it made me hungry!

So I was about to get heading back when I saw this shadow through one of the doors, and of course I had to check. I smirk. Probably a terrified newbie. I'll have fun messing with him.

Slowly, I make my way up to the door so I creep up right next to it. Carefully, I grab the handle and…

"AHA!" I yell, and the door swings open with a crash.

_CLANG!_

Something bangs against my head.

**Crystal:**

The pirate falls face down to the floor.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until I release it, holding the frying pan carefully in my hands. Who knew they were so good in taking people out?

He's tall and surprisingly young with messy black hair. Is he from Johto? I wish to study him more, but there isn't time. He fell through the door of my hiding place, and I know he'll be too heavy to move out of the way. I have no choice but to leave my sanctuary. Oh Arcaeus. Do I even want to know what's going on out there? Oh please_ please_ let us be winning….

I step over his body carefully, gathering up my skirts when all of a sudden something grabs my ankle. I shriek in surprise, falling to the floor as it pulls, only to land in the pirates' arms.

"Nice try girlie, but next time I would try hitting a bit harder. Now if you don't mind coming quietly-that would be much appreciated." He smirks, picking me up and over his shoulder. I scream and yell and kick, but he refuses to let go. Finally he pauses, rummaging one handed for something at his belt.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I really don't have a choice since you aren't coming quietly….."

He pulls out a small dagger covered in something, and though I try to pull away, he cuts a thin line into my thigh, near my ankle.

And all of a sudden, I feel…..so….sleepy….

**Red:**

Please let Blue be ok. Oh Arcaeus, PLEASE.

No one had seen her the WHOLE raid and it had already been an hour…..

Something was definitely wrong.

When I arrive at the top cabin, I'm not surprised to see the guards sound asleep-despite the mayhem. Probably the work of Blue's pink puffball.

I put my ear to the door, only to be met with an uneasy silence. Cautiously, I pull out my sword, opening the door with a hard kick. I'm surprised as it gives way.

The large room is a mess. A broken vase, an unmade bed, and a missing sword are only a part of it. Everything is out of place in complete chaos. I step into the room gingerly and hear a groan. Looking down, I gasp.

Behind the bed on the floor, lies Blue. She's a mess, her hand and arm covered in blood. Her face is twisted in pain and her rapier lies far from her. Beside her lies a boy. A trickle of blood runs across the side of his face, but he almost seems peaceful, as if asleep. He wears fancy clothing, but they are torn. I'm guessing because of the fight.

I kneel down to Blue.

"Blue! BLUE! Are you alright? Blue!"

She stirs, opening her eyes weakly.

"Christ Red, I'm not dead yet. He's a prince….Kanto…." Her eyes flutter and close again.

Prince. She said prince.

Oh my Arcaeus. What had we done? We just took down the son of the KING of KANTO.

Only thing was-there was no turning back.

Carefully, I help Blue up, supporting her with one arm. She's devastated, but can walk by herself somewhat. With my other hand, I pick up the prince who gives a small snort.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, slightly afraid.

"Sleeping powder…on sword…." She manages to reply. I shake my head.

We somehow manage to get back on main deck where most of the fighting has ceased. I can see Gold and Sapphire waiting. They each have a hostage, Sapphires complaining quite loudly. They nod in my direction before turning and making their way across the gangplank that joined our vessels. I can see most of the others aboard too, clamoring over the new goods. There must have been much.

Silver spots us and runs over, taking Blue's support on the other side without a word. He doesn't need to say how worried he is about her. His eyes fall to her bloody hand, and he gives a sharp intake of breath.

"What did you to yourself Blue?" He whispers sharply. She gives a weak smile.

"Used two hands on a blade. No worries, I'll be ok."

We were torn and beaten, some of us no longer alive to be on this ship. We had almost killed ourselves, but in doing so, we had given ourselves the biggest future ever.

We now had 4 hostages, one of them being the most important person in the world of Kanto other than the king himself. Who knew how important the others could be? The possibilities were endless with what we could accomplish with them.

But for now, Blue's hand needed help, objects needed to be organized, and hostages needed "accommodations."

It was only dawn, and there was still so much to be done.

But it was also a new beginning.


	6. Welcome aboard a pirate ship

**Normal:**

The hostages awoke to the sun streaming high through their windows, the sea still rocking beneath their feet. For a very brief second, perhaps they thought they were back in their regular cabin, ready for some breakfast. But it was the telltale signs that ruined that preposterous idea. Perhaps The bandaged forehead for Green or the rumpled clothes for Ruby. The wooziness of Crystal, and the fact that Yellow had'nt slept a wink.

They paced their separate rooms in different manners.

Green succumbing to his bed after circling his empty room.

Ruby fixing his rumpled clothes.

Crystal banged on her door angrily before finally melting the floor with a cry and yellow sat in thought, her eyes dark from lack of sleep.

The same thing on their minds.

How to escape?

**Gold:**

"I am NOT going into that room. PERIOD." Blue huffed, marching away from the locked door much to the captain's dismay.

"Oh, c'mon Blue! I just need back up while I'm talking to him!" Red groaned, annoyed that Blue refused to enter the room.

"Let me take care of some other hostage. I can't deal with that…that…swine." She begged, and you could tell genuinely that she never wanted to see his face again. "Please Red? Please?"

Red stared hard at her puppy dog eyes, trying his best not to succumb. But it's not as easy as it looks, and with Blue looking more pitiful than usual, it's no surprise when the captain gives in.

He sighs. "Fine Blue. You can take care of my hostage. It's a little blonde girl who was causing a bit of trouble. No biggie." He smiles, handing her the key to the hostage's locked door. "Make sure you give her breakfast and above all, be kind. I don't even want to think of what that poor girl must be going through…."

Blue grinned, snatching the keys joyously. "Aye Aye Captain!" She flipped her hair, and practically skipped to the scullery, only pausing to spit at his doorway.

Red turned to face us, causing us to shrink away.

"So….Who's coming with me? Gold? Sapphire?"

I shook my head and Sapphire pretended not to hear. Red sighed. "Geez! He's a human being too you know! Why is everyone so afraid of him?" He muttered, and then shot another glare at the two of us.

"Didn't you two get hostages of your own? You know the rules when it comes to hostages." Red said strictly, almost in a motherly tone.

Sapphire groaned. "Aw! But Cap'n! Can't someone else-"

"No buts Sapphire! You know the rules. You get a hostage; you're responsible for the hostage. So that means you better go grab them some breakfast." He smiled a bit, tossing us the keys to their cell.

"Now remember. Be kind." He grins, as the two of us roll our eyes. Hostages could be such a hassle.

As I turn around I hear, "So Silver?"

Silver sighs. "Totally saw that one coming…."

**Silver:**

The door unlocks with a creek, and the captain steps in cautiously. I can't help but notice as he straightens out his long coat, and briefly touches his raggedy mess of hair subconsciously. Even he was worried about the prince….

"What do you want?" A broken voice calls from the room.

The prince lies flat on the bed, staring hard at the ceiling. He's chewing a piece of grass between his teeth, looking almost….bored.

"Good morning your highness. As you probably know, I am the Red captain." Red starts, standing a little taller.

"I am aware." The prince says, refusing to look at the captain. He clenches his fist.

There's a silence for a few seconds as the captain thinks about how to start. What to say. Finally the prince speaks.

"I suppose your waiting for me to fall to your knees and beg for mercy. Or to ask that you spare my life so that my father can pay you whatever sum. But I'll tell you this." He stands up, angrily now, and at his full height, he's as tall as the captain. His finger pokes into the captain's chest. "I'm not doing whatever you want me to do. Tie me up. Kill me. Do what you want. I. DON'T. GIVE. A. DAMN." He spits.

To my surprise, the captain smiles. "Then that's that." He turns leave, but pauses once more.

"I like your attitude. But until something happens, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Red smiles, and the prince glares at him, looking for a detection of sarcasm. He's perplexed when he doesn't find any. "Do you have any questions?" Red asks.

The prince pauses and you can tell he's worried. What happened to his crew? What were we going to do with him? It's his question that surprises me.

"Who was the lady who took me out?" He looks away.

Red smiles. "That would be Lady Blue. She's been sailing with me for 5 years, and is a thief by nature. Any other questions?"

The prince shook his head slowly, and we took the chance to leave him in his pool of thoughts.

**Yellow:**

I didn't sleep that night.

With so much to think about, could you blame me? Chuchu slept in my arms, and I curled her warm furry body closer to me, relishing her feel. The poor dear was absolutely exhausted.

My quarters were fairly nice. Not like some horrible dark dungeon like I had imagined. It was empty except for bed, pillow, and quilt. There was a high window that let in some light, and gave off a diffused glow in the empty room.

So that's how it was when I heard the knock on my door. Quickly I stood up, hugging Chuchu close to me. The door opened with a bang, a girl clumsily holding a tray of food. My maid instincts kicked in as I dove, grabbing the other end of the tilting tray just in time. She smiled, her cerulean eyes practically glowing.

"Thanks darling. Here's breakfast." She says, leaning against the door frame, the only exit. I give a small smile at the food. Some porridge with a friendly steam rising from it, and even a small orange! A very adequate breakfast if you ask me.

I dug in hungrily, and she gave a small chuckle. To my surprise, she shut the door (locking it behind her) and sat on my bed. "So what's your name?" She asked casually.

I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why does it matter?" I ask. She shrugs. "No reason really. It's rare to see a girl on a ship, so I just wanted to get to know you. Is that so bad?" She gave a sweet smile, causing me to turn away. "Nice Pikachu." She says, reaching forward to touch its head. Her fingers brush Chuchu's ear and I cringe, pulling her away. But my eyes widen in surprise. There weren't many who knew what a Pikachu was. My eyes give away to my curiosity and she laughs. "Our captain has one too." I pause. Who could the captain of the ship be? I change the topic, more pressing matters swirling in my mind.

"You were in the raid last night, weren't you?" I ask carefully. She scowls at my evasion of her question. "Why does it matter?" She responds sarcastically, mimicking my own statement. I ignore her. "How many died? Did you take anyone else as hostage?" I ask, maybe a bit to eagerly. She stops smiling, giving me a hard and sad look. Finally she turns to me. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I was busy all night." She lifts up her bandaged arm, pink in places where blood seeped through. I flinch. "As for hostages, we only took four. You, the prince, another girl, and some guy." She says gently. I close my eyes. The prince had been caught…But did she say another girl? There was only one other girl on the ship, so that meant-

"She has dark hair. That's all I know." She says. I smile joyfully. My mistress was alright! Thank mew! "Thank you." I say softly. She gives me a small smile. "Don't mention it." She turns to walk away, opening the door to let herself out. She stops at the doorframe and turns. "Oh, and my names Blue." She says. She turns to leave, and I catch her by the arm.

She flinches as I touch her bandages. "Yellow." I smile.

She frowns. "Pardon?"

"Call me Yellow." I say again, and she grins.

"See you around Yellow." Then she turns and walks out the door, the soft click following it reminding me of my predicament. Oh I just pray Crystal was alright….

**Crystal: **

"Good morning girlie!" The pirate says jovially as he sets the tray of food on my bed, next to me. He gives me a smirk while I glare at him. "Well? Aren't you going to eat?" He asks, gesturing toward the food.

I give small huff, turning to look away from my captor. He groans, sitting down on the opposite side of me, causing the mattress to crease and my body to lean forward a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, kay? I don't see why you have to be so huffy…specially coz you aren't really in the mood to bargain here. .." He says gently, though I can hear the smile in his voice.

It's quiet for a moment.

"Soooo…..What's your name?" He asks. He lies down flat, and I can see his face a few inches away from my leg. I turn away, ignoring him. He laughs.

"Well you're a serious one, aren't you? Geez…I wouldn't be surprised if your royalty too…." He sits up, running his hand through his dark black hair. I can see him fully now, and am ashamed to say he looks quite handsome. He has dark messy hair, which curtains his forehead and eyes. With a well-built body, he was tall, with tan muscles, probably from working. But it was his eyes that caught me the most. His gold irises were to die for, and almost hypnotic. Big and warm and…..kind…..?

He gives a small sigh, and then gives a grin. "Well I'll see you later…..I guess…Technically, your my 'responsibility'." He gives me a nervous laugh, and I'm delighted that he's intimidated by my presence, even though he doesn't know who I am.

He closes the door, locking it with a soft click.

I groan, collapsing on the bed. What was I going to do?

The smell of the breakfast soon catches my attention. I take a tentative bite, and am surprised to find it quite good. For now, I was well off. But what if they found out about who I was? And what did he mean by 'I wouldn't be surprised if your royalty too…"? Did that mean they had captured the prince as well?

**Sapphire:**

"Here's your food. Eat up." I say, placing the tray roughly by the door. He sits up from his position on the bed, giving me a hard look. His eyes scan to the tray then back to me. I roll my eyes, and turn to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" I groan, turning back around to face him.

"Is this like-my meal for the day? Or, are you going to take me to some kind of torture chamber after this?" He asks almost childishly. I smirk.

"Yup. This is the last one-and then it's to the plank with you!" I say evilly, causing his eyes to go wide.

"Don't I get a last wish? O-or letter to my family or something?" He asks worriedly. I roll my eyes.

"No idiot. I was kidding, Geez. We aren't that evil-and no, this isn't your last meal. I'll come back for lunch." I say, turning to leave again.

"Hey!" He calls again.

"WHAT?"

"Do you think you can get me a washboard, water, and soap?" He says, giving me a hopeful smile. I cock my eyebrow. "What for…?" I ask suspiciously. Gingerly, he picks at the hem of his shirt.

"It's dirty, and it's driving me insane….." He shudders. I stare at him in disbelief.

"One moment your worried about your life, and the next your worried about your clothes! What kind of person are you?"

He glares at me. "A human being, thank you very much."

I roll my eyes, closing and locking the door behind me-much to his protests.

Nobel's could be such nutters…

"Hey Sapphire! Finished feeding already?" Blue runs up behind me, a smile on her face. I give her a grin. "Yeah, though I'm pretty sure my hostage is mad. Would you believe it? He asked me for a washboard, soap, and water to wash his clothes. I mean, who does he think I am?" I say. Blue smiles. "Well, are you?"

"Going to get him that stuff? No! Why?" I ask incredulously.

Blue shrugs. "I dunno…" She looks away.

"So, how's your hand?" I ask, gesturing to the lump of bandages on her arm. Blue smiles. "It's weird. Like this morning it hurt like hell, but shortly after seeing Red's hostage-it started feeling like I wasn't hurt at all. Maybe the wound isn't as bad as I thought." She chirps happily.

Hmm….Maybe…

**Red:**

"So…..I was thinking of doing a ransom." I say slowly to Silver and Gold who both sat patiently in my office. Well, Silver was anyway. Gold was biting his nails in a bored fashion.

Silver nodded. Its good idea, but I doubt the prince will sign the letter. However, if any of the other hostages are close to the prince; then perhaps we can have them sign the letter instead. That might work." He says thoughtfully.

Gold nods. "Good point. Perhaps the boy is important, but I doubt the girls are." He rolls his eyes. "Mine seems to be a pompous brat." He says.

"Still, we should question both of them. They might be important. Besides, it's not often to see females on such a big ship. They might be more important than you think." I say with a smile. Gold rolls his eyes, but Silver seems to agree.

"Who should I call down first?" He asks.

"How about the two girls? They probably know each other being the only females on the ship. Maybe they can tell us something based on their reaction to each other….." I say. "But maybe you should get Blue to bring them down. She's gentler and much less intimidating."

Silver nods. "Will be done. I'll do the best I can captain"

I give him a smile. "You have all night Silver. Good luck."


	7. A few questions and a ransom

**Silver:**

"You're sure you'll be ok silver? You know I hate the whole "interrogation" thing. Promise you'll be nice to them? They are just ladies..." Red says a bit nervously as Gold pushes him out the door. I gave the captain a curt nod, before the door closes behind them-leaving me in peace in the captains map room.

I sigh tiredly, trying not to think of the coming hostages who I would have to interrogate. Hopefully this would be easy.

Our captain was a man of many talents. He was an amazing swordfighter, good at tactics, a wonderful leader, thoughtful, kind,-all you could wish for really. Except for one problem.

Our captain, as ruthless as he is, can be a real softie. Maybe he can decipher the next attack from a opponent, or how rival pirates would act when it came to a certain scenario-but with anything else having to do with people, he's pretty daft. Unlike other pirates who kill for the hell of it, Red is one to think of the most effective way to avoid death and hurt. Aye, or captain was strong but a softie. A big softie.

And on the high seas, that's not a weakness you want to have.

That's probably why I was put in charge of the questions, lest he get to sweet and fall apart to their answers. But enough of that. I think I hear the door opening.

**Blue:**

"You'll be fine Yellow! Geez, stop sweating it!" I say, pushing Yellow forward. She was pretty nervous to this whole "questioning" thing, and had been shuffling her feet ever since I had mentioned it. I know she's the enemy and all, but I couldn't help comforting her a bit. She seemed like such a sweetie…

We arrive at the map room, and I open the door. "Red will be-" I pause.

"Oh. Hi Silver...Where's the captain?" I say a bit worriedly. Silver, (though I loved him) wasn't the "kindest" around. He turns from his view at the back window, before giving me a small grin.

"Oh! Good evening Blue. Red decided to let me go through this interrogation process. Now if you don't mind, this young lady and I need to talk. Do you mind leaving? No? Good. Please close the door behind you."

**Yellow:**

After Blue closes the door (and gives me an apologetic shrug), I stand awkwardly at the opposite wall, not quite sure what to do.

"Well, go ahead. Sit down." The boy gestures toward a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Reluctantly I sit my palms sweaty. He can't be older than me, but his metallic eyes and straight red hair give him a older demeanor. Calmly, he pulls out a ribbon, tying the long red strands behind his back-a style popular in court. However, his hair isn't wet back, and his bangs settle back in front of his eyes. He huffs, annoyed, but continues anyway.

"So...let's start with the basics. What's your name? Who are you? What were you doing on such a grand royal ship?" He asks carefully, leaning forward so that his chin is in his folded knuckles. His strict face makes me nervous, despite his casual appearance.

I don't say anything, refusing to answer the questions. He sighs, leaning back against the chair.

"Look, you and I both know what happens if you lie, and I'll tell you one thing."

He leans forward now, his face only centimeters from my own.

"I have all night, and I'll do what it takes to get the truth." He says coldly, and it takes all my willpower not to gulp.

He leans back, a sardonic smile on his face. "Let's try that again, shall we? So, what's your name?"

**Gold:**

"How's it going?" I ask as Silver steps out for a moment. He gives me a tired sigh. "Good, I guess...All I know is that her name is Yellow and that she was a maid on the ship. She says she's Kantonian, and her appearance proves it. Thing is, her accent is almost like yours Gold-Johtoian."

I pout. "I don't have an accent!" I protest, but Silver waves me away. "That's not important. Can you go get the other girl? I need her here." He says, turning back around to leave.

"Wait! Do you want me to take the blonde one back?" I ask.

He pauses from turning the door knob.

"No. I'm not done with her just quite yet." Silver turns, but then stops again. "Actually, do me a favor. Get me some tea, will you?

Geez, now I was his personally servant.

**Crystal:**

"Hey girlie. Get up, you have places to go." The pirate yells, knocking on my door frantically. I groan, but get up anyway, somewhat surprised and curious that one, he had the decency to knock, and two, I was needed. But what for?

He opens the door a second later. "Well! Come on! I don't have all day, Y'know..." He rolls his eyes, before settling them back at me. I can't help but blush when his pupils dip to, making me realize my current situation with my royal clothing. I pull at the sleeve a bit, hoping the tight corset rides up a few precious centimeters of dignity... He grins awkwardly.

"Well? Do I need to drag you?"

**Silver:**

"Here she is. Have fun with her." Gold says sarcastically giving the girl a small push toward me. She, unlike my ex-interrogate, stands tall and proud, despite her situation. I give her smile.

"So sorry to bother you milady. Please, take a seat. Tea?"

She gives a small nod, her eyes widening at the sight of "Yellow". Mm…She might be problematic…

"Gold? Could you take this young lady? I'm done with her."

Gold nods grinning evilly. "Sure thing."

"You know what to do with her?"

"Of course."

**Crystal:**

I hold my cup gingerly, not really drinking it, while the boy takes the time to stir some sugar into his own cup, taking his time to stir it deeply. Oh god. They had caught Yellow too. Before she had been taken away, Yellow had given me a small nod.  
>Other than some cuts and bruises, she seemed relatively alright. I shivered. Arcaeus…please let her be ok….<p>

"Let's start with the basics, shall we? What is your name?" The redhead asks politely, putting his warm tea on the desk, and making me jump.

I ponder whether I should be quiet, but his glaring silver eyes tell me otherwise. He only seemed to be about my age and yet this boy was sharper than he put on.

_Don't try anything funny Crystal...This guy is smart._

I sigh.

"Krissy." I say. He cocks an eyebrow, and I stare stright ahead calmly, trying to prove that it really was my name. He holds the silence for a bit longer, waiting for me to crack. When I refuse to do so, he asks another question.

"Alright...Krissy...What where you doing aboard a _roya_l Kantonian ship?" He asks.

"I was a maid."

"A maid? For whom?"

"The prince."

"The prince of Kanto? Hmm...That's what your little friend said. So you must know each other-correct?"

I pause, unsure what to tell him. What had yellow told him? If our stories didn't match up we would both be toast. Had Yellow lied or told the truth? I would just have to guess….

"No. We were both very busy. No time to really chat…" I trail off, holding my breath as he glares at me.

"Interesting….And you wear such fine dresses as maids? Though your friend had a simple cotton one, yours is so…fine…." He stands, closing the few steps between us to finger the fine hem bordering the silk sleeve of my dress. I cringe as his finger travels across the lace sleeve to the beaded collar, where his finger lingers momentarily at my throat. Damn dresses…. He leans in, his lips tickling my ear cruelly.

"I'm Johtoian and know a Johtoian when I see one. Such a maid on a Kanto ship? Please. You're a terrible liar." He stands up, a scowl gracing his lips. "Now tell me the truth."

I glare at him, standing up indignantly. "I'm not telling you anything, now pardon me-I have to go back to my room." I walk past him, turning the door knob confidently, only to find it locked.

"We have all night Krissy. Though your friend doesn't." He says nonchalantly, staring at his reflection in his nails as he leans against the desk. I whip around.

"What? What are you going to do with her?" I shrill. He smirks. "Who?"

"What are you going to do with Yellow?" I growl dangerously. He smiles.

"So you do know her? Well she isn't very important anymore. Gold will probably throw her to the sharpedos any minute now. No need to carry extra weight." He shrugs, returning back to his seat.

Oh holy Lugia, Ho-oh, and Mew…..

Not Yellow.

Anyone but Yellow…

"NO! Stop him! You can't kill Yellow! Tell him to stop right now! I demand it!" I yell. He cocks an eyebrow. "You demand? I didn't know you knew her _that_ well. But it's probably too late…"

"No! I'll talk! Just…I'll talk…"I sink into my chair desperately.

He smirks. "I thought you'd see it my way."

**Red:**

"Well? Did you figure out anything juicy?" Gold asks impatiently when Silver finally arrives in the scullery. He sighs, dropping into a seat, running his fingers tiredly through his dark red hair. I smile to see that it had once been tied in a black ribbon-Silvers thinking ribbon.

"Your right Gold. She's feisty. Probably because she's royalty." He sighs.

I drop my bread in my soup. "What?"

"It's true. Well…she didn't admit it, but she didn't deny it either." He says.

"Is she Kantonian? Maybe she's the older sister of the prince! What's her name? Rose? Daffodil?" Gold pushes, but Silver shakes his head. "That's the weird thing. She's from Johto like you and me. And the name is Daisy."

I shake my head. "A Johtoian on a Kantonian ship? 2 royalties? How much odder can this get! Perhaps she was a war prisoner or….a tribute? How important do you think she is?" I ask.

"Very." Silver says solemnly. Gold snorts. "How important could she be? Maybe she's an advisors daughter or something that's there for peace. What's her name anyway?"

Silver glares at him. "She told me Krissy the first time."

Gold freezes, no longer interested in balancing on one leg of his chair. "What?"

"That's right Gold. Crystal Ekisho, princess of Johto." Silver scowls, but he too is waiting for Gold's reaction.

Gold's eyes widened before smoothening into a glare. "Like I care! No one remembers anything, so I don't have to worry." Gold says easily, though I can still sense the tension in the air. An awkward silence fills the air, neither of us wanting to look at Gold. "Well! Don't wait on me! Go on!"

I sigh. "What about the blonde girl? And the boy?"

"The blonde is Yellow, and the boy is Ruby. I didn't even have to talk to him-the princess told me everything. Ruby is the advisor to the prince, and my best guess is that Yellow is the princess's servant. Since it all works, I was thinking we could have the two of them sign the letters." Silver says thoughtfully. I nod.

"Good idea. And you're all completely sure about this?"

"99.9 percent."

I smile. "That's great Silver. I suppose now you can call both Yellow and Ruby to my cabin, so I can talk to them. Gold, could you go get the-"

Gold stands. "Already on my way."

"Great! Thanks! Oh, and Silver-well done! It only took you 3 hours to figure all that out without threatening or hurting them!" I pat him on the back, but he looks away.

"Umm…..actually…"

I pause. "You threatened them, didn't you?" He gives an embarrassed nod and I shake my head.

"Silver! They're just girls! The poor lasses are probably terrified already!"

He groans. "Oh, please! If Blue or Sapphire was captured by another ship-do you think people would go easy on THEM?"

I pause thoughtfully, sincerely thinking the question. _True….._Finally I wave it away. "That's not the point! Mm….Anyway, bring the two of them to my cabin. We have papers to sign!"

**Ruby:**

"I have called you both here so as to strike a deal with you."

The (surprisingly young) captain tells us, pacing the room. Yellow clenches her fist momentarily, and I use all my will not to peek a glance at her.

"We know who you and your masters are, and are here to have you write and sign a ransom letter for your prince-"Here he looks at me, "Or princess." He smirks at yellow.

"You said we were striking a 'deal'" Yellow says sarcastically, a hand on her hip. The captain smiles.

"Yes, we do have a deal. You sign my hostage papers for 100,000 gold ducats each, and I allow you free reign around the ship. Or well….KIND of free reign. We still have to lock you up every night." He smiles sheepishly, running his hand through the back of his head.

Still. HOLY ARCEAUS AND MEW! 100, 00 gold ducats…..What did they think the royal treasury was made of? Plants that grew gold? God…..

Yellow's eyes grow widely too, but she contains her composure. "What if I say no?"

He gives her a hard stare, his smile and relaxed demeanor disappearing quickly. "Then I'm not afraid to do what I have to do." He says darkly.

Yellow glances at me, and I give her a nod. We really did have no other choice. And if it was in our master's best interest, then it was the right thing to do.

"We'll do it." I say. "But how about for 50,000 instead?"

If we were going to sign the letter, at least save the royal

treasury some money.

The captain glares at me. "Who's in control of your life right now? Me or you?"

I gulp, trying my best to look unfazed. "Ok…75,000?"

He stares at me skeptically.

"80,000?" Yellow pipes in, helping my cause. He rolls his eyes, giving a small smile of amusement.

"95,000." He says.

Yellow shakes her head. "Only 5,000 ducats off? Make it 90,000."

He laughs. "Picky are we? Well, how can I refuse a beautiful young lady? 90,000 it is. For each of you, its 180,000 all the same. So…Who's first?"

**Yellow:**

I sigh. Oh well…Might as well. The princess is not going to be pleased…Sheepishly I raise my hand. He smiles, clapping his hands joyfully. "Alright! Step right this way! Can you write?" He moves away, allowing me to sit in the big desk chair as I nod. It feels big and enveloping as I sink into it, a blank piece of parchment in front of me. Carefully, I pick up the feather pen, wiping away the extra ink. I sigh. "What do you want me to write?"

He dictates, and I write his words on the paper. He goes slowly, making sure he's not too fast for me. His words drip like honey around me. Smooth and chocolaty. All sweet talk. And even though I knew it, it was hard not to find myself melting in it, my tense shoulders relaxing, and the scratch of the pen becoming rhythmic and calming.

"Signed, your full name." He finishes.

Slowly and deliberately, I sign my full name, taking the time to loop all my letters. The curve in the y….the loops in the double l…And the intricate V. I place the pen back in the inkpot, triumphant at absolutely no ink spots on my signature. My signature was something I had always improved on. In fact, it was my uncle who first showed me how. I wonder what he would think about it now if…..if…..

He glances over my shoulder reading it over and nodding. "Amarillo de Bosque Verde. Yellow of the Viridian forest. A beautiful name." His smiles, my eyes going wide. Not everyone could pronounce my odd name, and he said it very fluently, pronouncing the double l's as a Y, and slurring the s and q in Bosque.

I'm about to say something, but he turns to Advisor Ruby. "Next!"

**Gold:**

"What?" She exclaims incredulously. I shrug.

"Captain says you're free to do what you want on this ship. Geez miss highness. Calm down!"

She glares at me suspiciously, hands on both hips. "What! I'm serious!" I say. She sighs huffily, turning around with a flounce of her expensive skirts.

"Hey!" I call after her. Geez…that girl is going to get herself into a lot of trouble. She turns around to face me again. "What did I do to make your captain so generous?" She inquires.

"It's not just you." I say. "All the other hostages are off the hook too. I mean there is still rules but-"

"What? Why?"

I scowl. "I Dunno! Why does it matter?" I ask.

She sighs. "I just hope it isn't anything to bad…You said all of us are free to roam the ship?"

I nod. "Aye. However under constant supervision. Plus, you're to be locked in your cabin at nights, but other than that-yeah. The Cap'n doesn't really see the four of you as a threat on this ship. I mean we're in the middle of the ocean. You can't possibly escape…or even take us all out."

She looks away, silent in thought for a moment.

"Oh…Well…..That means I'm allowed to see the others, right?"

I scratch my head. "I don't see why not…I haven't gotten specific details yet. I'd prefer you don't. Coz, then I have to watch you and all that stuf-"

But she's no longer listening, already marching off somewhere.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yell.

"FINDING YELLOW." She calls back.

I groan. Christ. I hate hostages.

**Crystal:**

This was definitely odd.

Why had the captain of this ship all of a sudden given us free reign? We had'nt given him anything other than a few questions….God. I hope the prince (even though he's a bastard) is ok. But for now, Yellow was priority.

"Yellow! YELLOW!" I call through the cabins, getting some odd looks from other pirates. "oof!" I'm pulled backward by a strong hand. Ugh. It's HIM again.

"Geez! No need to get all huffy on me! Here-'ll take you to her."

He leads me to a cabin room in the adjoining end of the hall. He pulls out some keys, muttering something at the same time. Finally he finds them, pulling them out and unlocking the door. "There you go."

I step in cautiously into the dark room. "Yellow?" I call. She grunts from the opposite, and I blink to see a shadowy figure on the bed in the corner. I run toward her, settling down beside her figure.

"Yellow! Oh Yellow, you're ok!"

She is silent.

"Yellow? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"What are you talking about? What for?"

She turns away. "They know who we are…..I….I….."

"What Yellow? What did you do?" I ask gently.

She turns toward me, her eyes glistening with tears. "They know Krissy….I…..I signed the ransom papers. You're going at 90,000 gold ducats. You and the prince each. In return, we….we're free to roam the ship. I'm sorry Krissy…..It's my entire fault…"

I give her a long hug. "Oh Yellow…We didn't have a choice…You…you did the right thing."

She is still silent, but accepts my embrace, clinging hard to my clothes. I know Yellow like the back of my hand. Though she may act tough to the outside world, she was soft inside, almost like French bread. The poor girl must have been stewing in her misery all day. Finally I push her away, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Come on. We have a whole pirate ship to explore. Don't tell me you're not in the slightest curious!" I giggle.

She gives a smile.

"I have always wanted to see what one is like…"

"Then what are we waiting for! Come on!"

**Sapphire**

"So let me guess this straight. I'm allowed to roam the ship at will now?" The girly boy asks. I roll my eyes.

"How many times am I gonna tell ya! YES, but you can't go into certain rooms namely the map room and certain cabins. Geez girly boy!"

He frowns. "It's Ruby."

I scoff. "Ruby? Even your name is girly!" I titter. He glares at me.

"Think what you want. Now. Where's your washroom?"

God. Kill me now. Who did this guy think I was? His personal attendant?

I sigh. "Right this way…"

**Green:**

Damn Ruby. Arcaeus! He was so WEAK. Signing that hostage letter. Absolutely ridiculous! God, you would think working with me for 2 years would put some SENSE into that boy. I close my eyes, making a note to myself to yell at him if I got the chance.

I stare at the bustling deck, pretending to be bored but quite intrigued. Like my own ship, this one had all the basic functions. People to keep the mainsails going, someone watching the wheel, a lookout, etc. But unlike my own ship, this crew was much more…relaxed. People talked and smoked cheap cheroot tobacco on the deck, laughing and chatting. A game of something or the other was set on some barrels, a group of 2 or 3 people crowding around. It was a relaxed midafternoon, the crew lazy from the hot sun. Yet, things were getting done efficiently enough.

My eyes wander to the game board. It was checkered, like a chessboard-but the pieces were slightly different, more weathered and dirtied, however it seemed the concept was the same as chess. The younger man fingers a piece, causing me to flinch.

"You should use your bishop instead." I blurt out automatically.

Their eyes gawk at me, finally realizing my presence.

"S'cuse me your…..highness?"

Drat. They already knew who I was too. Oh well. It was already obvious. I speak again, my voice sounding off amongst the rough accents.

"That piece in the corner. You should move it forward. You could corner his Queen." I say again, a bit annoyed he had'nt gotten me the first time. Perhaps they called the pieces something differently.

The young man notices the easy move, scratching his head in embarrassment before moving the piece forward and trapping the queen. However the old timer knows what he's doing, making a smart move to escape. The young man has to settle with taking down a soldier instead.

I watch in interest, the elder man's techniques quite smart and quick, unlike the young man who falters and asks for help amongst his friends. It's not long before he's lost, vacating the seat in embarrassment. The old man grabs some money the loser had formerly placed on the table, smiling as he counts the ducats and places them in a pouch. Another young man takes his friends place, promising to win. He places his money on the table. Ah….Gambling an old timer with his kind of game. How stupid.

This young man lasts longer, and the old man is caught in some tight spots, but later uses them against the young man. He too loses, his own strategy backfiring greatly. With a quite eloquent string of cusswords, the young man stands up in a huff, knocking down the chair as the old man collects his money.

Enough is enough. Nothing like a game of chess to take your anger out on.

Pulling the barrel back up, I take a seat, surprising both the losers and the old man. His eyes grow wide but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to.

I don't have any money, so I yank off my gold ring, placing it on the table. He stares at it in surprise, shocked that I had wagered so much. Finally, he himself puts down a pouch of ducats.

And we begin to play.

**Sapphire:**

"You can't be serious? Healed already?" Blue exclaims as Silver dumps the bloody bandages into a nearby disposal. He nods at her oddly.

"…..Yes…Did you take something other than the herbs I gave you?" He asks, but Blue shakes her head. Gold grips her arm to get a better look at it.

"Geez….There's barely a mark. I didn't know a sword wound could heal so quickly." He says, Silver slapping his arm away. I shrug.

"Maybe it just looked bad. I mean, that night was pretty hectic. It could have been someone else's blood…"

Blue shook her again. "I don't think so. It hurt a lot, and plus I only battled one person that night, and he barely lost any blood. It must have been mine…"

Gold shrugs. "Doesn't matter now. Its all ok, so what are we worried about? Why not we go get something to eat? I'm starved!"

Silver rolls his eyes, but he cleans up the gauzy mess, and makes a notion to the door.

"So Sapphire, did you get your hostage some new clothes?" Blue asks as we walk down the hall. "His are pretty torn and dirty after 2 days, and he seemed pretty upset about it."

I roll my eyes. "Nah. I bet he refuses even if I do get him somthin to wear. He'd rather wear his fancy ones."

Gold shrugs. "Still. You must have dragged him across the whole fight. His clothes reek. You could probably bother one of Silvers tunics. He's just a bit shorter than him."

Silver glares at him. "Why not you donate your own clothes oh generous one! We're the same height idiot!"

Gold smirks. "My clothes are perfect for me. Plus, I bet you don't even care about what you wear, so does it matter?"

"Hey! Stop it guys! Geez. What about you Gold? Are you taking care of her highness?" Blue snickers behind her hand, causing a scowl from Gold.

"Geez, of course I am."

"Are you feeding her?"

"Duh. Red would kill me if I didn't feed someone we're getting money from."

Blue rolls her eyes.

"She's almost as tall as me. I bet I can find some cleaner, more comfortable clothes for her. I mean have you seen her dress? It's absolutely gorgeous!"

I roll my eyes. "Blue, we all know you just want the dress for yourself."

Blue grins. "Sapphire, if you were me, you would understand."

"No, if she was female, THEN she might understand" Gold titters. I return it with a punch in his forearm.

"Ow!"

We pass by Blue's cabins, and she excuses herself to find some dresses for the two females passengers.

Dinner is the usual.

Everything's as normal as it could possibly be.

For now.

**Blue:**

It takes me forever to find some dresses for the girls, especially Yellow who is quite short. Eventually I find two cotton dresses in some old trunks in my closet. I smile as I pull them out. They no longer fit me, but they were once my favorite. I couldn't pull myself to sell them even after they grew too small.

After folding them neatly, I make my way to their cabins; however I'm surprised when I start hearing a commotion on deck. Quite a group of people gathering around something. I roll my eyes. Probably another intense round of gin.

From the high main deck, I can look down at the crowd, and see old man Briney playing a game that everyone hates but the captain, chess. People only played with him because old man Briney's bets were rare and unique and worth the win. Only a few people had ever beaten him. Silver once, and of course, the captain multiple times.

He's going against some young man, whose back is turned against me, and seems oddly to be winning. I frown. As exciting as that might be, why was everyone so tense?

The young man makes another move, something on his finger flashing in the fading light.

A gold ring.

No one on ship has a gold ring.

Or messy brown hair.

Or even stands up straight in a chair.

SHIT.

God. Only 2 days and he was already playing with the crew? Who does this guy think he is?

Setting the clothes on a nearby barrel, I rush to put things in order.

**Green:**

This was probably the most interesting games of chess I had ever played since my father had last played me, and that was forever ago…before he got caught in war plans. Yes….I had never really been interested in chess till now.

This man was good.

I watch all my pieces carefully, taking in the pros and cons, and though the (now swollen) crowd grows restless for my next move, the old man is patient.

He understands that the chess isn't just a board game.

It's a thinking game.

"HEY! What do we think we're doing here? If the captain saw you all flouncing about, then ooh! You would all be on the edge of a plank! WHY ARE'NT THE SAILS DOWN? Do you WANT us to sail all night? WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THE ANCHOR? Stop flouncing about, this aint some slack ship! GET TO WORK YOU BLUTHERING IDIOTS!"

I look up, startled by the sudden commotion, and the crowd grumbles with some cuss words and rude fingers in the direction of the voice.

A high annoying _familiar_ voice.

And indeed, when the crowd dissipates-it's her.

Without her bulky fighting objects, she stands taller, more graceful, with only a single belt slung around her slender waist to hold a small but sharp ornate dagger. She's wearing a red tunic, cut just low enough to make a statement, and has huge sterling hoop earrings. Her long brown hair is down, a small braid running down the side.

She glares at me, before giving a small huff and turning her attention to the old man, who she gifts with a small smile.

"Seems like your losing a chess match Briney."

He gives her a yellow toothed grin.

"Maybe that's what I want you to think."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah-save it for later. Perhaps you should come in and eat now. There won't be enough light soon to play anyway."

"But we're in the middle of a game." I interject, unwilling to leave in such an interesting match. She gives me a cold stare.

"Oh. Pardon me your _highness_. Didn't know you like being up all night in the cold air with the sea splashing all over you while you play a game of _chess. _Come for dinner when you're ready. See if I care. Or even if the food stays warm."

She gives another huff before poking a long finger into the old man's chest. "And you mister, aren't paid to be on this ship just to play games. Just because the captain gives you some leniency doesn't mean I will."

And without another word, she marches off, her nose high in the air. I stare at her receding figure, and the old man (I suppose Mister Briney) chuckles warmly.

"Don't mind her. That girl just got a horrible case of a crashing ego."

"Pardon? What does that have to do with me?"

He turns away. "How would I know? That lass been mad since the incident on the ship. It's been awhile since she's been cornered like that. I suppose she's just a bit unnerved is all." He stands, grabbing his pouch from the table.

"Another game soon so-highness?" He quivers, correcting himself quickly.

I give him a small smile. "Yes. Thank you sir."

He nods briskly and leaves, leaving me alone to the deck and the waves.

I breathe in the salty air. Memories, ideas, thoughts, adventures…all are seemingly picked up by the high wind. So many choices….So many paths. Just like in chess.

Too bad real life wasn't as predictable.

But even still, it gives some ideas. Some notions you just…know.

The girl was trouble and I knew it.

But for once in my short 21 years of life-

I decided not to listen to it.

I was no longer in the palace.

Why act like it?


	8. Seeds of adventure

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

**Ooh! Just learned how to do these! Anyway-nothing belongs to me, and I hope you like this edition of Pirate Royale! Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Crystal:**

Yellow twirled in the new dress happily, the folds becoming waves around her tan legs, and the leathery upper corset hugging her chest to perfection. I peer down at my own dress, this one with long cotton sleeves with a red velvet sewed to the top that ran above more white cotton which fell to my ankles. I liked it. It was a bit low-cut, but it was definitely more comfortable than what I had had on earlier. I glance at Blue (the girl who dropped them off this morning after I woke up); she was wearing a turquoise tunic that didn't rest on her shoulders, but attached to her arms, under her armpits, leaving her tan shoulders exposed. It didn't seem to bother her, despite all the men on board. She also curiously wore men's britches, which I found quite intriguing. But it didn't seem to bother her as she circled Yellow.

"Wow! It's a perfect fit! I hope it's comfortable enough for you." Blue says with a smile. Yellow beams.

"It's wonderful! T-thank you..."

"It's no problem. I'll just take these…."

Carefully, she scoops up our dirtied clothes, taking great care with my dress especially. She grins on her way out.

"The captain tells me you have the day to yourselves. I'll be in the nest if you need me. Lunch is at midday. G'day yellow. And your highness." And with a nod of her head, she's gone.

I sit heavily on my bed, and Yellow sits beside me.

We're quiet for a moment, and I feel Yellow's fingers running through my hair, unconsciously braiding them into pigtails. I close my eyes at her comforting touch, forgetting all my problems.

"What do you want to do today?" She asks.

I smile. "I want to explore."

"I know you do. I want to too."

"Why not we go to the scullery first?" I say excitedly.

Yellow frowns. "I wanted to go to the deck."

"But the deck makes me queasy"

"But the scullery is so boring."

I pout. "So then what are we going to do?"

She grins. "What we always do. Split it, and tell each other about what we discovered tonight!"

I can't help but smile.

"You're on."

**Red:**

"We're going currently at only 25 knots. If we were ambushed now, there would be no escape."

"It's the weight that's bringing us down. That ambush held more than I thought it would… We need to port somewhere-quickly."

Silver nods. "The closet port to our current location is Olivine Port in Johto. We can sell goods there for a high price."

I stroke my chin thoughtfully. "It's a popular place for trade and sale, not to mention that it's high time we meet up with the boy."

"Then why are you hesitating?" Silver inquires.

"It's in Johto, and only a few miles from the capital. I sent the ransom letters by pidgey yesterday afternoon. It'll take a day or so to reach them, and by then news of their stolen princess will be all over the kingdom…"

Silver stares at me icily, unconsciously pulling his long red hair into a quick ponytail.

"That's true, but you can't afford to be caught now. Think of all the other pirates who will do their best to ambush _you._ We need to be fast and prepared, and that means profiting off this quickly. Perhaps he can help us to…The point is we have to lose the weight."

I nod. "It is said that gold weighs less than goods and is ever more satisfactory. Fine. But I want to go on the hidden side, and only stay for a day. We can't afford any more time."

"Excellent. The west side I'm presuming?"

"Yes. Send word to the Deck. I want main sails due north, and going as fast as we possibly can. Tell Blue to keep watch for mainland, and passing ships. We must be very watchful."

"Yes captain."

"And keep the cannons loaded."

"The cannons sir?"

I smile, giving him a wink. "It never hurts to be prepared."

**Gold:**

"Hard day buddy?" Wally consoles, sliding a mug of cool cider across the worn countertop table. I give him a weak smile. "Aye. Hopefully I can rest a bit you know?"

He gives me a curious stare.

"It's only been 4 days. Why so strung up?" He asks.

I shrug, and turn away, finding a quieter table to sit.

If only he knew.

My past was finally catching up to me.

I give a small sad chuckle.

And I had thought that all the way in the middle of the ocean I would be safe.

But I guess destiny doesn't work like that.

The swinging double doors fly open, causing both me and Wally look up in surprise. Breakfast finished over 2 hours ago, and everyone is up and running. In the dusty dim light, a thin figure makes an appearance.

At first I'm pretty sure it's Blue or something, from the red upper dress, something she had'nt worn in forever. But then I notice the dark blunette hair, and the regal manner of walking as she steps through the aisles, her slippers clacking loudly on Liam's perfectly polished floor.

It's her.

She doesn't make her way up the front table, where Wally sits with his whittling gear. He's pretending to be engrossed in it, but I can tell he's curious but shy too. He knows who she is. As quietly as possible, he gets up from a chair, and makes a run for it in the back kitchen, his sanctuary.

She doesn't seem to mind much as she trails her fingers across the rough wood of the multiple tables, her fingers finding the grooves of many year worth of beer stains, knife slashes, fights, glory, and death. This kitchen was an archive, a historical place. My sanctuary ever since I had left home.

And it always would be.

She still hasn't noticed me because I'm sitting in the darkest back corner, and she pauses, queerly looking at something on a table in the opposite room. I roll my eyes, smirking at the thought of her staring at the wooden carving in the table. Wally himself had done it, and it was one of the pride and joys of the ship. It was our sign. For sickly boy-he was pretty good with his hands.

"It's a thunderbolt." I can't help but say.

**Crystal:**

The scullery was a dimly lit place, a single window lighting up the floating dust particles in the empty room.

It smelled of history. Years of beer soaked tables, dust, people….

Adventure.

Wow. If only my sister could see me now. She always was the type for adventure….

There's a young boy with green hair sitting behind a counter, whittling at some wood with a pocket knife.

_Scrape._

_Scrape._

_Scrape._

He gives me a shy peek, before finally choosing to ignore me; I later hear his chair squeak as he escapes into the kitchen, leaving me alone.

I take the chance to walk in between the old rough wood tables. All of them were scarred, some things I detected a beer dringles, knife slashes, and even old blood stains. Some poker chips lay discarded on a table, probably put back to use at dinner time.

I pause when I reach a table in the back.

This one, unlike the others is cleaner, but older. The wood a dark mahogany, its spirals seemingly endless. It was old, but comforting.

In the middle though is what intrigued me. A perfect circle, carved into the old wood, the exposed wood darker than the light oak. I turn my head, trying to figure out what the shape was…..

"It's a thunderbolt."

I gasp, practically jumping into the air in surprise. I turn around quickly as a reflex.

"Geez super serious gal. No need to freak out. I've been in here the whole time." The boy says, grinning as he sits himself down at the table. I had'nt even realized he had been in the room…

"Well? Don't glare at me like that. Either sit down or leave." He says, taking another sip from his mug. Gingerly, I sit myself down, subconsciously brushing my hand under my skirts.

He gives me a small smile.

"Like I said-It's a thunderbolt."

I take another look at the carving. Oh! I see it now….A electrifying thunderbolt, crossed with a broadsword, the words _Alli Bellum _engraved above it. Small Tridents circled around the whole thing. It was a fairly simple pattern, but beautiful and shocking at the same time.

"_Alli Bellum_….Let others wage war." I say, my fingers hovering above the carved words. The boy cocks an eyebrow.

"So that's what it means? I knew it was Latin, but I never really did like that language." He says. I give him an odd look. A pirate knowing of Latin? Hmm…He must have been to many places to know that much.

"So...You're a princess."

I roll my eyes. "No, duh."

He smirks. "An attitude problem, I see. Royal life does that to you." He shrugs, but smirks at the same time-almost as if he understands my predicament.

If I didn't know better, I would say there was something real fishy about this guy. I turn away, my nails suddenly becoming more interesting than the person in front of me.

"So you live in the palace."

"Yes."

"With lots of servants, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"And you wear pretty dresses and stuff."

"Sure."

"Aren't you married?"

I freeze. What did he say?

"Pardon?" I look up, his smirk now gone without a trace.

"Aren't you supposed to be married? Your wedding was announced 3 years ago to some rich kid."

I pause. "How do you know about that?"

He shrugs. "I'm from Johto. I keep up with what goes on in my country."

I stare at him curiously. "Really? B-but, your captain is from Kanto..."

He laughs sarcastically. "Yeah, so? Just coz he's Kantonian, or I'm Johtoian doesn't mean anything. Jeez. On this ship, it's just us."

I look away. I had never heard of a ship with mixed people. Unheard of really...

I knew people in both countries suffered from lack of royal care, and I know both poverty rate, looting, and deaths had sky rocketed...But I didn't know it was so bad that two different countrymen could live happily on the same boat. Johto and Kanto had been at war for a century…..

He laughs, as if he can read my mind. "Aye, it's rare to see a ship like ours. Don't get to comfortable."

I stare at him, sizing him up. He's tall and thin, but muscular too. He has a playboy grin, like the young boys at court when they're trying to get my attention. He keeps his cool, his face a mask I cannot read.

It scares me that I don't understand him. From the tapping of someone's foot, to their eyes, I always have a premonition of what one might be thinking.

But this boy is hidden well.

I haven't been so scared since 3 years ago.

"So? Weren't you supposed to be married? It was pretty big news."

I shoot him a glare, but finally look away.

"He died. The room adjoining to the palace where he was staying caught fire 2 nights before the wedding. When we found him, all that was left was his ashes."

I look away.

I never really had known him. I just remember how sad he looked in the brief moment we had met. So desperate...so strict. Like all the life inside of him had been drained, just for me. In that brief glimpse of him, I understood his sorrows. His dreams of wanting adventure, how they would all disappear with one vow, and how responsibility would appear. The responsibility of a war.

Childhood was over for him, and he understood.

So did I.

"Some of his ambassadors thought it was a suicide. That...That he didn't want to marry me. But..."

"But what?" He leans forward a bit.

"But we later learned it...was murder. A suspect was caught, and accused of murdering him."

His eyes grow wide.

But if you blink, it's gone. Why was he so surprised? How was he so good at hiding it?

"Oh? What...happened to him? Who was he?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Who? The suspect?"

He nods.

I sigh. "Just a servant. The court decided torture was better than death. The man languishes in pain in a cell for a life." I shrug.

"But what was the proof?" He asks angrily, shocking me at how quickly he got upset.

I shrug. "He was caught at a bad place at a bad time. The boy's parents wanted to blame someone, and here was there chance…."

He sighs sadly. "How are they?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Who? The parents?" I ask skeptically. Why did he want to know?

He turns away. "Never mind. It was a silly question." He says quickly.

He stands up, stretching his long arms. He walks over to the front table, placing his now empty cider glass on the wood. He shoots a me a geeky smile.

"Well, I'm obligated to say if you need something then you're free to ask me."

I give him a small smile, not being able to help myself. "Alright….?"

"Gold. My name is Gold."

I stumble, but flash a small anyway. Gold. Why was that name so….familiar..?

He nods, and turns to leave.

"Wait!" I call on impulse, surprising both him and me.

"Could you….Do you think you could give me a tour of the ship?" I ask shyly. Wait…..How had my voice become so…peasant like?

He flashes one of these handsome smiles. "Of course super serious gal."

**Green:**

Day three on this hell hole of a ship. From what I know, it won't be long until grandfather gets the ransom letter…Oooh….Don't even want to think about how he'll react when he gets it…..

But at least it was peaceful aboard the ship. Sure it was awkward that I had absolutely nothing to do other than a) watch the ceiling in my cabin room of a prison or b) watch sailors/pirates scurry about on deck.

I don't know about you, but option B definitely sounds better.

So here I was now, leaning above the upper deck, looking down upon the lower deck in hidden awe. I loved how they worked. The smiles on their faces…the easy jokes that were passed….

Not at all like my ship where the crew seldom talked to each other. To them, sailing was just a job.

But to these people it was an adventure.

To them, every day was a gamble, but whether bad or good, they made of the best of it. They didn't complain of the regular routine, in fact they welcomed it. They understood that adventure was around the corner.

And by the time it was over, they might be too.

They understood each day was a day to be celebrated.

And I hated to say it-but I was jealous I couldn't be the same way too.

Ever since I was born, it was my destiny to be seated on the throne of Kanto and continue the war that my ancestors started. And though I quickly accepted this as my future, I never really wanted to. I don't really care about the throne, or wars. Just adventure. Just a new horizon.

Maybe that's why I volunteered to gather the princess from her home state even though I knew I wasn't going to marry her.

A change of scene.

I turn away at the thought of the princess. The poor girl….She must hate me….

But then again, so does every other person in this world.

I look back at the bustling crew, forcing myself to push thoughts of the princess out of my head. My eyes find the crow's nest, high above the billowing white sails. To my surprise, it is empty.

Odd. The lookout is one of the most important people in the whole crew.

_Why not you go check it out Green?_

What? No! That's absurd! A prince climbing all that way to go to such a thing? What would everyone think?

_Hmm….sounds like your scared…_

It's a matter of pride.

_You're a prince. That's pride enough. You think they'll try stopping you? They can't do anything. Oh come on…it must be so beautiful up there….._

I pause, debating on taking the few steps forward. Finally, before another wave of "pride" washed over me, I strode to the ratline, placing the arch of my leather boots firmly on the dangling rope.

Ignoring the whispering pirates below, I made my way up. Wow…It was higher than it had looked. I smile as the breeze washes over my already messed up hair. If my sister could see me now.

Carefully, I make my way up, my hands finally clenching the edge of the nest, the warm wood feeling good on my aching fingers.

I pull myself up, about to swing my legs over the wall, when a dagger at my throat stops me.

"What are YOU doing here?"

**Blue:**

"What are YOU doing here?" I say icily as I glare at my intruder.

The lookout nest was MY spot, period. No one and I mean no one had permission to get up here. Even the captain knew that. Then who did this prince guy think he was? Waltzing up here like no tomorrow.

Damn. Just because he's a prince doesn't mean he can get into my space.

To my further annoyance, he is nonchalant, as if I had just asked him if he wanted tea rather than thrusted a knife at his throat.

He raises a single eyebrow. "Excuse me. I didn't know you were up here…." He says.

I turn away. "Damn right you didn't." I mutter.

He rolls his eyes, and then with his other hand plucks my dagger out of my hand. With the blade safely with him, he swings his legs over, landing squarely in my little nest. Wordlessly, he holds the dagger out, handle first so I can take it back.

I ignore it.

He doesn't flinch as he pockets it in his right boot. Oh the nerve of him…..

"So this is where you go during the day…."

It's stated not as a question, and I know he understands that I am not going to talk to him. Wordlessly, he makes his way to the other side of the nest, his eyes trained to the horizon.

I continue to ignore him, picking up my telescope and pretending to be looking for something out on the water.

Or well, I pretend to.

Somehow, my eyes keep finding him, despite my urge to turn away. I study him.

He's tall of course. Aren't all princes? With long thin arms and legs, I can see just a hint of forceps peeking through his wind tight shirt. I blush at the thought of them being bigger than Red's, but despite the thought, I can't stop staring.

His hair is a nutmeg brown-like mine, and a complete and utter disaster. On one side, I have the crazy urge to grab a comb and murder the pile atop his head, but on the other side…well…It actually kinda looks cute.

For a prince, he has long bangs, and like Silvers, they curtain his eyes. From the one iris I can see-It's an emerald green. Huge, shiny, and…dead.

He gives no sign of thought or expression, his eyes seemingly staring right through whatever he was staring at. He gave no aura of emotion, just a complete stoic and serious face.

Reminds me of Silver.

I turn away, the silence becoming heavier by the minute-well at least for me. I want to say something, like maybe yell at him, and force him back where he came from, but instead I blurt something else.

"What are you staring at? Never seen an ocean before?"

He tenses but doesn't turn toward me, almost as if he had just remembered I was still there. He gives a small shrug, his glare at the horizon intensifying.

I always knew I hated royalty.

"What? Pidgey got your tongue?" I retort.

He shoots me a sharp glare. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do you want? Barging in here without warning! What's your problem!" I shriek.

He tenses, obviously shocked I had yelled at him, but his face betrays no emotion.

He cocks an eyebrow. "You're the one who's been glaring at me for three days straight. And geez, if you wanted me to leave, you could have just told me."

He turns to go, and oddly-my heart sinks, telling me to stop him.

"How did you do it?" I murmur.

"Pardon?" He asks, turning around in surprise.

I frown. "You heard me. How did you bring me down that day? I….I haven't been so badly hurt in ages….."

His eyes flick to my arm, and I realize embarrassingly that it has magically and mysteriously healed. He opens his mouth to say something about it, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah-I know it's not there anymore, but that's not the point. You knew when I was coming in. You knew how to distract me…how to counter every single one of my moves…how?"

He gives me a queer look.

"I could ask you the same thing. You took me down first technically, and with barely a scratch. Venasaur powder on your sword. Smart…"

My eyes grow wide "You know about that?"

He shrugs, turning around to leave. He pauses once more.

"You're not a bad sword fighter….."

I smile as I hear those unspoken words that follow it. _For a girl…._

"We could call it a draw." I say.

He shakes his head. "But I'm the prisoner on this ship. You won this one." He growls grimly. He doesn't need to tell me that he's upset by being beaten by a girl. The feeling is mutual.

The thing is, I don't consider I won either. And I don't like the sinking feeling it gives me.

"Would you….have a rematch with me tomorrow?" I say hesitantly.

He freezes for a moment, and to my surprise, gives the smallest of smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask. No tricks?"

"No tricks." I agree.

He nods seriously, and turns to leave-and on impulse I grab his shoulder.

"You can stay. Just don't touch anything. I don't want you to leave royal cooties" I grumble. He gives a small smile, flicking his hair back into his eyes to hide his amusement.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I never knew silence could be so comfortable with a rival.

**Yellow:**

The ship is bustling with people doing multiple things at once, and I smile as some of them give me a quick nod as I pass. They know who I am.

Unlike our own ship, this one is smaller-yet more interesting. There are many small rooms and passages so that more things can be stored, and the sights and smells are constantly changing-no matter where you go.

I was looking for the deck, Chuchu, nestling against my neck shyly as it balanced on my shoulder. Her ears are tensed, tuned in to the bustling and words of the people around us. I laugh.

"You ok?" I ask her.

She gives a small nod.

"_Yeah, I'm ok."_

We talked about this-didn't we? How I can talk to Pokémon and heal-

"Hey!" I call as Chuchu all of a sudden jumps off my shoulder, bounding down the hallway. Her ears are high above her head, and she seems desperate as she runs to a door, pawing at its base. I catch up to her, and she gives me one of those pleading looks. I give her a sad smile.

"I don't think we should go in there Chuchu…" I trail, but she frowns, placing her paw in my hand.

"_Please Yellow! Something's in there! I want to see!" _She whines.

I sigh, staring at the big oak door, its aura much more important than that of the other cabin rooms around here.

"Just one minute, ok? I don't want to get caught in a place we're not supposed to be."

Chuchu grins, sending a few sparks of excitement from her tail. _"Yay!"_

Slowly, I turn the handle, and the door opens with a heart rending squeak, causing me to flinch. Chuchu bounds in before the door is even fully open.

I almost gasp at the size of it.

It was a completely round room, a desk in the back center and a window looking out to sea that let in dancing light. The walls were covered in maps and posters, the shelves full of various objects. One whole wall was dedicated to various weapons, swords, daggers, even arrows. Quite a collection.

Slowly, I peer over the big mahogany desk, a map is engraved into the wood-and I can only recognize the countries of Kanto and Johto-the rest looking off and unfamiliar. There are X marks scratched into the wood-probably by a dagger or something-in multiple places, mostly bunching in around the ocean between the two countries. The farthest X tracing almost all the way to Hoenn! Impressive…

Something flashes in the light, and my eyes catch medallion. Curiously, I pick up the heavy bronze, studying the pattern.

A thunderbolt crossed with a sword, the words _Alli Bellum _engraved around it. Hmm….I had listened in on enough of Crystal's Latin classes to know that it meant something about war. I make a mental note to ask her about it.

"Like it? I got it made on Third Island in sevii. Cost me a fortune, but it's been my pride and joy for 4 years."

I think I must have jumped 5 feet-god the voice scared me.

I turn around to find my dark haired captor who defeated Chuchu.

He's smiling-despite me holding his "prize possession", and I put it back guiltily. I have the sudden urge to grab Chuchu and high tail it out of here, but I can't spot her, and he's blocking the door.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Chuchu just randomly ran in here, and I was looking for her….." I stammer.

He nods. "Your Pikachu? Ahh….that makes sense. She's probably under my desk." He smiles again, gesturing to the possible hiding place.

We peek down, and indeed is Chuchu-more surprisingly with another Pikachu sitting on a pillow in a basket. She's saying something to him-but I can't read her thoughts because I'm not touching her. The other Pikachu is also gibbering madly, obviously happy to see one of his kind.

My eyes grow wide. "You have a Pikachu?" I ask.

He grins. "Aye, that's Pika. I'm sorry-it's my fault. I should've known the two of them would realize another Pikachu was aboard. Explains why Pika was so bent on getting out of here today!"

I give him a small smile. "It's ok. Chuchu hasn't seen another Pikachu in ages, it's nice to see her happy."

"Same here. All pika has to talk to is Poli-and they aren't always on the best terms…" He trails off, his eyes glancing out the door.

"Poli?" I ask questioningly.

He beams. "My Poliwrath. You know-Big, Blue, grumpy almost all the time…." He runs his hand through his hair, embarrassed. I cock my head to the side.

"The one that defeated me and Chuchu? I didn't even see it-it was too dark and fast. But I could tell you must have a special bond with him." I say a bit testily.

He gives me a semi-pout. "Aye, that was him. Uh…Sorry about that. I didn't even know you were a girl. Too dark…"

I look away. "Common misconception…" I mumble.

"You know-your actually pretty good with Pokémon. Your Pikachu's lightning strikes were magnificent. Poli had quite a time trying to dodge them. Maybe you could show Pika how to do them sometime" He jokes.

I frown. "I don't battle. I'm completely against it…"

He gives me a queer look. "But you have a Pokémon that follows you around…?"

I nod. "That's different. Chuchu and I have history."

He gives me a small smile. "I understand. I've known Poli ever since I was a little boy. He was only a poliwag then…"

I can't help but smile. For a notorious captain who is famous from the ships he's pillaged, this guy is a real softie. And certainly not half bad in looks.

Pika and Chuchu are now embarrassingly nuzzling each other. "Maybe we should go now…" I say.

To my surprise he shakes his head. "No, it's ok. Your fine."

I don't have the heart to tell him it's not me, but our lovebird Pokémon. Talk about oblivious.

"I like your maps…." I trail off, staring at the sunbathed room. He grins sheepishly.

"Really? I've been collecting them my whole life. Or well….ever since I was a boy."

He walks up to a map on his door, tracing his fingers over it lovingly. "You see this one? This is the first one I ever got. I um…actually stole this one. It was a bet." He smiles sheepishly with the same hand in his hair.

I raise an eyebrow. "oh?"

"Yeah….I lived in Kanto then….I was just a street urchin. But things have obviously changed since then. What about you?" He asks as he settles comfortably in his chair.

I give him a shy smile. "Oh…me? I…used to live in Kanto….."

He smirks. "Well. We have time. Certainly there is more to your story. Take a seat."

And honestly, I can't help but blush as red as a tomato berry.

Don't judge me.

**Red:**

I don't know what I was thinking when I asked her to tell me her life's story. I mean, there were probably ten things I was supposed to be doing right now.

Maybe it was the fact that I wanted to escape Sapphire with another complaint about her hostage.

Yeah. That's probably it.

"Well," She starts, "I was born to a poor family in Kanto on the edge of the Viridian forest. My parents died in a fire when I was only a baby-so I went to live by the wharfs with my uncle."

"The ones off of pallet town?" I ask.

She looks surprised. "Why, yes….I lived there with my uncle for a long time. When I was 8 he was drafted into the war…"

"I'm so sorry." I say automatically. I had never even known my father for the same reason.

She nods grimly, turning away. "He passed away, and I no longer had anyone to stay with, so I was now a ward of the kingdom-and would be sent to an orphanage. I was only 11. I debated going back to the forest to escape the harsh conditions of such a place, but a friend of mine persuaded me to get on a ship and escape to a new country. When I got there, I was caught by the guards for stowing away and was taken to the palace. The princess took pity on me, and ever since then I've been her servant. That's pretty much it."

I smile sadly, something in my head clicking with warnings. But I ignore them.

"What about you're Pikachu?" I ask, curious.

She smiles softly. "Oh, Chuchu? She's been with me from the start of my adventure. Ever since the viridian forest." She reaches down, scratching the ear of the yellow mouse fondly.

"Oh…."

I don't know what it is about her…something in my brain that says I should know her. But nothing is fitting in my brain.

Hmm…..Must be a déjà vu.

I get that a lot.

**Ruby:**

"Arcaeus! Must you look around EVERY single corner?" She growls angrily as I look around yet another corner.

Look. I know its OCD and all, but if you had just signed a ransom letter when your boss specifically told you he would kill you if you do-well then-join the club.

I scowl. "Geez…Just give me second. It's not affecting you what so ever."

She rolls her eyes. "Well other than SLOWING ME DOWN TO THE SPEED OF A SLUGMA!" She roars.

I sigh for probably the millionth time that day. Girls can do that to you.

Before you get ahead of yourself thinking about all the possible things we could be doing, you should probably let me explain.

It all started this morning at breakfast….

**Sapphire:**

It started out as a regular day.

I was taking prissy boy to the scullery because yesterday he got hopelessly lost and didn't find it by lunch time (crazy because this ship isn't that big)

He sat down at a table, and I went to go sit with Blue, Gold, and Silver like I always do.

What was odd is that he actually started talking to Mister Briney, who was sitting there. And his voice was getting all high and excited as he talked to that boring old man.

"Really?" He shrieks happily, causing a few dirty looks from other tables, "I never knew it existed! Oh, this is so wonderful!"

Mister Briney smirked, and said something, too low to hear. The twerp nods.

"I'll be there."

After breakfast, he comes waltzing up to my side, asking me if I could take him to Briney's cabin.

"Please? It's a matter of great importance."

And that was what I was doing right now.

And it drove me nuts because he wouldn't tell me why we were going.

**Ruby:**

"Damn it! You have to tell me!" The wild girl shrieks, as I walk ahead of her (even though I have no idea where we were going)

I sigh. For someone so random, she was quite persistent.

Finally I turn around to face her. "Promise you won't tell ANYBODY?"

She immediately shuts up, giving me a quick nod. I sigh. "Fine. I'm looking for something. And Mr. Briney knows where I can find it.

She gives me a queer look. "What are you looking for?" She questions.

I sigh, finally, placing my mouth hovering above her ear in a whisper.

"Ever heard of a Milotic?"

**Sapphire:**

We arrive at Briney's door, and I lift my hand up in a knock, but the door opens before my knuckles touch the door. I flinch. This guy gave me the creeps.

He ignores me, his eyes automatically finding prissy boy.

"Ahh! Ruby! There you are my boy! Come in, come in!" He ushers.

"Hey! What about me?" I call.

Mr. Briney glares at me.

"No, it's ok. She's with me." Ruby smiles. Mr. Briney rolls his eyes, and lets me in.

"You told her, I'm presuming?" Mr. Briney says coldly.

Prissy boy shrugs. "She wouldn't stop pestering me."

I shoot him a glare and Briney sighs. "Oh well. I could always tell both of you."

"Tell us what?" I ask.

He glares at me. "The story of the Milotic."

I raise an eyebrow. "You mean the mermaids of the sea that so called sing and bring sailors to their death and that don't even exist?" I ask.

Prissy boy gapes at me. "You know what it is?"

I shrug. "Well, I've heard about it. You don't think it actually exists do you?"

Ruby looks away, embarrassed. "They say it's the most beautiful being in the whole entire world" he says dreamily.

Briney nods. "It is…..It really is…"

I laugh. "ppfft….You don't really think it's real?" I giggle.

The both shoot me a glare, enough to pull me to a silence.

"Do you…?"

The shoot each other a look.

"It was 1698 when I saw the beastie in the cove of Johto." Briney begins.

"It was dark, and I was watchman for the night-when all of a sudden I hear a splash. Going to the edge of the deck, I see something shine in the moonlight. And then-it came, jumping right out of the water maybe 10 feet away from the ship. And it sang one lovely note into the air that made me want fly to the moon, and in a moment it was gone."

He glances at us sadly, his eyes trained to a box on his shelf.

I scowl. "You expect us to believe that?"

"Maybe." And without another word, he pulls down a small wooden box off of one of his cluttered shelves. He blows off the dust, causing us to cough.

"All it left was this…" He murmurs.

And indeed, hidden between the folds of the old velvet was a rainbow scale that shimmered in the sunlight like a diamond, reflecting millions of shades of colors.

It existed.

Prissy boy too stared in awe, and I have to blink when Briney snaps it shut, causing the two of us to protest.

He breaks off our cries.

"You want a Milotic? Well listen close kiddies. I don't hand out information to just anybody. You want something, you give me something. You come tonight to listen to my terms. If you do them, you'll find out what you need to know."

And with a shove and a protest, we're back in the sunshine, the door slammed shut behind us.

**Meanwhile-somewhere in Johto:**

**Princess:**

"Princess! Princess! We have news! Oh it's horrible! Terrifying!" Sebastian practically swoons as he races into my room.

I look up from my book, (A million ways to run away-quite informative really) staring up at him nonchalantly. Sebastian often mixed up the meaning of catastrophe. Like the time I didn't have a dress in time for the spring ball 3 years ago, and Sebastian almost fainted on the spot.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I drone with a yawn.

"It's news about your sister Miss! Horrible news!" My ears perk up, my eyes growing wide.

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"Oh miss! She's been kidnapped! Princess Crystal has been kidnapped!"

**Somewhere in Kanto-**

**Daisy:**

"Haha! Stop it Bill! You're tickling me!" I giggle as my tutor puts down the pidgey feather that had been plaguing my throat. He smirks.

"Pardon me your highness. I only merely wished to make physics a bit more…interesting." He smiles again, and I blush-looking away.

"Oh shut up!" I say, punching him in the arm.

He laughs and so do I, and that's how we are, clutching our stomachs doubling over…..

When the guard comes in.

His face is grim.

And that can't mean anything good.

"Princess, you are called to court for an emergency meeting by your grandfather the king. It is of utmost importance and you are wanted immediately."

I take a side glance at Bill, the joy from his expression now neatly hidden under his eyes. He knows it can't be good, but he nods anyway-his serious tutor face back on.

"It seems you are wanted my liege. I'll be back tomorrow. I expect those Latin verbs to be memorized." He gives a small bow, picking up my hand and planting a kiss that makes me shiver.

When he looks up, I can read his eyes.

"_I want to know everything."_

He leaves quickly, without another glance.

"Princess?" The guard calls.

I stand, gathering up my skirts.

The court was waiting.

**Duh duh duuuuhh!**

**Anyway want to take a crack at who the other princess could be?**

**And YES! Finally-the seeds of romance are PLANTED! Stay tuned-**

**And please don't forget to review!**


	9. Moving on

**Pearl:**

"So let me get this straight. Your sister-"

"Stepsister."

"Your stepsister the princess has been kidnapped by pirates and your parents have to pay 200,000-"

"190,000 to be exact..."

"190,000 gold ducats for her safe return?"

"Unfortunately."

"Wow. That...sounds bloody AWESOME!-Ow!"

Dia slugs me in the arm.

Platina frowns. "Of course it is..."

Dia gives her a worried look, the warm cinnamon bread in his hand no longer welcoming. "Oh Missy...Are you ok?"

Platina looks away.

We both knew that Platz wasn't really close to her stepsister. 8 years apart, Crystal had always been too busy to put in quality time with platina-so it made sense that she had'nt burst into frantic tears yet.

"Did she really sign the paper?" Diamond prods again.

Platina shakes her head slowly. "No...It was signed by Yellow, her servant."

Diamond shoots me a look, as platina continues to fiddle with her lace dress. As always, he was worried about her, and his glare told me not to try anything funny.

Too bad funny is my business.

I place my hand on her shoulder, and she sniffles.

"I just don't think it's right...She was going with the prince...We were supposed to get OUT of this war..." She whispers softly.

Diamond smiles, patting her knee gently.

"I'm sorry missy..."

She gives him a soft smile. "It's ok...thanks guys."

"Anytime! Anytime!" My chatot chirps on cue, making us laugh a bit nervously.

"Dia, hand me some of the bread, will you? It smells extravagant!"

So we're sitting in the warm kitchen, nibbling Dia's amazing cinnamon bread and brooding over pirates. I can't help but think of all the things that have happened here over the years. It's our place to talk-this kitchen is. Whether it's soup boiling on the stove or bread baking in the oven, this kitchen has been a home within a home for all of us. It's no wonder Platz ran here as soon as she heard the news….I fidget on my stool. What would it be like to be captured by pirates?

"So...I was thinking tonight?" Platz speaks up randomly, causing me and Dia to jump.

"SHIT."

"WHAT?" Dia and I say at the same time (me the cussword)

Platina smiles.

"I knew I could count on you! I'll see you midnight in the rose gardens."

And without another word, she flounces off, another piece of bread in hand.

Dia and I stare after her and then at each other.

"Totally didn't see that coming. It's too soon….." I mutter.

He shrugs, but smiles anyway. "If I were you, I would start packing!"

**Diamond:**

It started maybe 5 months ago-This crazy CRAZY idea of hers. Something that seemed virtually impossible for such a critical girl like Platina.

It was still winter then, and Missy was spending more time with me and Pearl in the warm kitchen.

And that's when she first told us that she was going to run away.

_"I want to run away. This castle is too pressing for me. Too many rules...too many regulations...I want to see the world for how it is. Not for how my tutors tell me. And...I want you to come with me...I can't do it without you...please guys...You're my best friends. I need you."_

_Me and pearl stare at her emptily, and she smiles awkwardly._

_"I know it's a lot to take in-and we can't leave anytime soon. I'll tell you both when the time is right. You...you will come with me, right?"_

Maybe it was the warm drowsy kitchen that had made us nod our heads so absent mindedly-or the fact that missy was looking absolutely stunning that day-or maybe it was the fact that I just wanted to humor her.

But here I am-5 months later, packing my favorite clothes and thinking about the words I'll write in my run away note.

According to Pearl-I would go to the end of the world for Missy.

And sometimes I can't deny it.

Hmm…..Forget the runaway note. I have other things to do.

**Bill:**

I blink.

And then blink again.

I had never noticed how shiny Daisy's hair could be in the sunlight. The brown seemed to reflect in the soft light, and I had the urge to touch it...

"Prince Green has been captured by pirates?" I ask, still stunned by how that sounded.

Daisy nods again, sniffling and biting her lip in frustration. Her usually glowing eyes were puffy and red from her tears, her cheeks pale from fright.

"I don't know what went wrong...I can't believe Green would be captured...I...I"

She bursts into silent tears again, and to my surprise-she throws her arms around my neck.

Though I'd love to hug her back-The guards are not far away-occupied, but still very close.

Gingerly, I pry away her lovely arms and pull her further into the palaces garden. Ah! There's a hidden alcove of roses!

Quickly, I gently push her in the hiding place. She's still crying, and under the shade I hug her.

"Shhh...Shhhh...Its ok Daisy...Calm down. Deep breaths."

She stops crying, letting her cheek lay on my chest, causing me to shiver.

"Almost 200,000 ducats...Grandfather was furious...I hope...I hope he's alright."

I smile, pulling her chin up to my eyes.

"Daisy, this is the boy who is as sharp as a tack, and could defeat me with one hand tied behind his back and with only a toothpick as a weapon!"

Daisy smiles a bit. "But that doesn't count. Anyone could defeat you." She smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah-whatever."

She smiles weakly. "I know you don't care. You don't even like Green...But thanks for listening anyway."

I look away-thoughts about the young prince falling like bricks on my chest. Only 5 years younger than me-and so powerful and sharp...

_"You touch my sister, and you are pulp."_

_"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I'm watching you."_

_"I hate you. With every single ounce of me. My sister doesn't deserve someone like you. I don't know what my grandfather was thinking when he hired you. Just leave while you're ahead."_

I shiver again, causing Daisy to chuckle. I had forgotten how close our bodies were, that she could feel my tension...

She smirks, placing her petite cool hands on my chest.

"Well...I guess you know what that means?"

I cock an eyebrow-as she leans in closer...

"More time with me."

Her lips are inches away-Her hands are on my cheeks-centimeters-Lugia, I could be executed for this-Closer-Oh my Arcaeus, she's going to-

"PRINCESS!"

We break apart with lighting fast speed-the two of us tumbling out of the alcove just as the guard comes meandering around the corner.

"It's time for tea madam." He nods.

Daisy blushes. "O-oh...Yes. I'll be on my way."

She shoots me an embarrassed smile.

"Goodbye Sir Bill. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod-still flustered, trying to say something intelligible-but she skips away with the guard before I can.

I drop into a nearby bench with a heavy sigh, burying my hands into my face.

A princess and a tutor from the outer provinces.

What in earth am I doing?

**Green:**

"Pick a weapon-any weapon." Blue yawns, swinging her rapier from side to side. I stare at the weapons in awe. Pikes, broadswords, daggers, even arrows! Quite an array.

I finally settle with a broadsword. Like her, I want to replay that night.

I want to see if I can win.

She nods at my choice, obviously expecting it.

It is dim in the hull of the ship- 3 high windows the only source of light-that too filtered as the ship bobs up and down in the water. It would be an interesting place to do the bet. Or well…challenge is the better word. A fair fight. One that doesn't include sleeping powder, surprise, and the fact I had a crappy weapon.

Like other ships, the hull was used as a storage place-but here it was also used to train. After moving away some boxes, Blue seemed satisfied.

"Sorry about the lack of room. It's usually more empty...before a, ah...raid."

I nod, all of a sudden aware that most of the stuff that surrounded us was MY stuff. The spices...the sacks of food...

She paces to the other side of the room-planting her feet wide and firmly apart, raising her rapier to the level of my heart.

"This will be a fair match-and a practice round. So don't try and kill me." She smirks.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't plan to."

She nods, placing her hand out in front of me.

"May the best swordsman win."

I shake her hand, our palms shaking as we squeeze a little too tightly.

Finally she breaks away.

"On the count of three. One...two..."

**Blue:**

"THREE!"

We charge forward, and I immediately backflip as his sword comes slashing over where my chest had been.

I grin. "Didn't see that coming greenie boy?"

To my surprise, he smiles evilly. "You wish."

Sword on sword.

Slashes in the air.

Parry.

Duck.

Thrust.

Dodge.

_"Almost like a dance..."_ I think.

I take look at my handsome opponent. A dance I surely wouldn't mind...

"You have absolutely no reason to grin." He smirks, as he corners me against the wall.

"You wish."

I duck around him, sweeping my feet under him-but he jumps swiveling around to face me.

"A bit too slow there."

I rush forward with my rapier.

Metal meets metal.

Clanks bounce off the wall, and time seems to never end.

I'm backing up...He's much too tall...My head bumps the wall, and he hits my rapier when I least expect it. Mt head is throbbing, and I let go.

It clanks desperately in a corner.

He grins, his sword at the tip of my throat. One wrong move-and I'm a dead woman.

He smirks, his lips tickling my ear as he leans forward at a astonishingly close proximity. His whisper make me shiver, makes me want to melt out of sight-as I close my eyes in defeat.

"I win."

And indeed, he had.

That's when the door opens-the telltale shadow of Silver projecting into the dark hull.

"Blue?"

**Red:**

"Are you serious? That's insane!" Yellow giggles as she puts down the map of Johto. I smile, leaning back against the door.

Crazy-but true." I chuckle.

She smiles, and I can't help but smile back. I don't know what it was about her-but I liked her presence. She had run in early this morning as Chuchu bounded in-and somehow, we had been chatting for...

I don't even know.

There were probably a million things I was supposed to be doing. Silver was waiting in the map room for orders, Wally wanted to talk to me about what spices I was going to sell, and Gold needed a new dagger...

But for some reason, that didn't seem important now.

Don't judge me.

A captain of my caliber deserves a break once in a while. What's wrong with relaxing, and having a chat with some friends?

Yellow sighs as she drops into the chair opposite of my desk.

"So...you've been living like this all your life?"

A cock an eyebrow, leaning tiredly against the wall. Chuchu and pika are running around the room chattering excitedly.

I frown.

"Ah...Not exactly."

Her smile falters.

"...oh?"

I give her a weak smile.

"It's not important."

"You can tell me."

"It's not interesting."

She smiles. "Why not you tell me and see."

I sigh.

**Yellow:**

"Well...I used to live in Kanto. Never really knew my parents. I was born in an orphanage, and according to the lady who ran it, my mother died giving birth to me. Her name was Lily. I never knew my father; from what the lady who ran the orphanage told me-he was drafted into the war. My mother was alone."

He turns around to face the window, his eyes now solemn.

I lived in the orphanage until I was 9 years old; I always was a troublesome kid. Finally the headmistress threw me out. You know how they are."

I look down at the table. Wow...just like me...

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

He turns, giving me a smile.

"Nah. Its ok. It's not your fault."

"What did you do then?" I inquire.

He grins.

"Wandered around. Became a pickpocket. I was solo for a long time. And I know it's horrible, but I ate way better in the streets then I did in the orphanage."

I nod sympathetically. "The orphanages are living hell."

He shivers. "Don't remind me. But life was good. I had food. I slept in the streets. I didn't like stealing, so I tried to do knick knack jobs. Painting, running errands, hauling water. I ran a business stowing people away on ships for some form of money. Aye, those were the good old days. Then everything changed." He goes silent again.

"One day, I was pickpocketing near a bar and I overheard a man talking about treasure. He kept his hand on his breast pocket the whole time-and I knew that that is where he kept the map. I was young. Maybe 11 years old. It was right there...in his pocket..."

"You stole it."

He smiles bashfully, running his hand through his hair. (That was certainly a habit...)

"Aye. I couldn't help myself. For a young boy, treasure is something of dreams." He sighs wistfully. "I got jumped by those same pirates later that night. They wanted the map back but I bluntly refused. They threatened me quite bit. Said they'd gut me out, or even cut off my fingers."

"But you held on."

He grins. "Yes...Yes, I did. They dragged me to their captain and told him the whole story, and you wouldn't believe it. He hired me."

My eyes grow wide. "...that's incredible. And you said yes?"

He smiles. "Aye. He was an amazing man. He laughed, and told me I had guts. Then he told me that if I gave him back his map, he would take me aboard his ship. It was dreams come true. I was his apprentice for the rest of his life. The old man died when I was 19. His ship became mine. In 8 years, most of the original crew was gone-so it was up to me to recruit, and I couldn't have hoped for a better team."

My eyes widen even more. "Wow...That's...wow. So, did you ever find the treasure?"

He shakes his head, grinning sadly. He pauses-his fingers tracing the scratches in his desk.

"Sometimes I wonder if it ever existed..."

"You think it was set up?"

He looks up, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Hon-Anything is possible."

**Silver:**

I sigh as I dip into my comfy chair, my brain feeling too foggy to work. Picking up a pen, and a piece of parchment-I doodle. It's the only way I can clear my head. Unfortunately, the crew is being louder than usual today.

I had been looking for the Captain. I was supposed to tell him that we were due to arrive at the port of Johto sometime tomorrow. There were many things to be done before selling the goods-so you can imagine my annoyance when he was nowhere to be found.

A muffled yell pierces the air, causing me to look up. I groan, my headache splitting. Why where they being so loud?

So I was looking around for him, when I just happen to stumble into the hull where Blue is standing against the wall blushing like crazy-the prince holding her at knifepoint, only centimeters away from her face.

Let's just say that I'm not going to get into detail about what happened next, other than it took them a full second to realize where their physical bodies were and that they were both blushing like hell.

_Note to self: Watch Prince Casanova and Blue._

The door opens and Gold comes trapezing in.

"SILLVEEEERRRRR" He yells frantically.

Ow. I think a brick just fell on my head. Gold is not someone you want to be around when you have a headache.

**Sapphire:**

"You aren't seriously thinking about doing this? I mean...it's absolutely crazy!" I say. It's a day after our talk with Briney, and I dunno about prissy boy-but after what he told us to do-I didn't sleep a wink.

Prissy boy bites his lip.

"You aren't going to… Ahh..."

"Tell?"

He nods a bit worriedly.

I stroke my chin thoughtfully.

Hmm...To tell the boss and get this sucker out of my hair, or to join him-do the somewhat easy but dangerous job, and get something really rare I can sell for loads of money.

"I aint telling-but I get some of the loot." I say.

He nods.

"So, we're partners. Temporarily?"

"Partners." I agree.

Spitting in my hand, I put it out in front of me.

He stares at it in disgust. "What?"

I glare at him. "You're supposed to shake it so it's a deal."

It takes him a second of disgust-but he spits in his hand, and two sticky palms join.

"Deal."

Damn. I just signed myself up to hell. But before I can think more about it, yelling fills the air.

**Gold:**

"SILVER! SILVER!"

"What do you want Gold! Can't you see I'm busy!" Silver growls menacingly (even though all I can see are some doodles on his parchment)-but that's not my point of worry.

"The main sail ripped!"

Silver rolls his eyes. "Then throw the anchor and have Wally stitch it again."

I smack my hand into my forehead. "We can't! We're going too fast!"

"Your point?"

"THE POINT IS WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT SOME REALLY BIG ROCKS AND WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FORCE TO TURN!"

"DAMMIT GOLD, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME EARLIER!"

Silver practically jumps from his chair, not bothering to grab his jacket.

"Where's the captain? Is someone coming on deck?" He questions as we sprint on to the deck.

I shake my head. "He should be coming. I sent someone to get him, but no one has seen him all day"

Silver shakes his head in annoyance as we clamber on deck, just in time to see the action. People hoisting sails, pulling ropes, etc. Silver groans.

"ALRIGHT MEN! I WANT ALL THE ANCHORS OFF OF DECK! IF WE HURRY, WE MIGHT STOP THE SHIP!" People clamor to follow Silver's order. For someone only third in command, this guy definitely had command over people. "Gold," He turns to me, "Grab the wheel-maybe we can turn this baby in time."

"I wouldn't call that wise…." A voice behind us chimes.

**Crystal:**

The red headed boy whips around, his long hair whipping into his silver eyes. He glares at me.

"Excuse me?"

I walk down the steps to stand beside them. "How long are your anchor chains?"

"80 kings feet." Gold says, causing the ginger to shoot him a look. I nod.

"Exactly. Those rocks are look closer than 80 kings' feet. It's possible you would just keep going until you smashed into them. It might work but that's super risky and from the looks of it-doesn't look like it will.

"So what are you saying we do your highness? I think you should stay out of this. I don't have the time to talk to you." The ginger turns around again, but Gold grabs him by the shoulder.

"Hold up Silver! I think the gal knows what she's talking about. Give her a sec." Gold says. Silver groans, but turns back around, defiantly crossing his arms. "Well?" He growls.

"I'm just saying it would be easier for you to just take down your main sail and your left sail, and then raise your right sail, and then take a hard right turn."

He gives me an odd look. "There's not enough wind to push it."

I smile. "You just need a little, and you have enough. All you have to do is veer, not make a complete circle."

He looks down, then back at me-and it's almost like his eyes jump deep into me. He nods slightly, and then turns back around.

"ALRIGHT MEN! YOU HEARD HER! MAIN AND LEFT SAILS DOWN AND RIGHT ONE UP." The crew scrambles around doing as he bids. Silver nods at Gold, who runs up to the wheel, his eyes focused on the fast approaching rocks. He had to time it perfectly, lest he smash into them.

It was going to be a close one…..

**Ruby:**

"HEAVE!" The crew pulls down the main sail, and the left sail. What? Why? We had enough wind. What was going on?

"Holy mother of mew…" Wild Girl whispers dangerously, and then I notice it too.

We were headed straight into some really big rocks.

Oh god.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sapphire roars, as she steps onto deck, just as the right sail goes up.

"You ready?" Someone calls; I turn and see the princess. What was she doing here!

The raven haired boy nods.

"NOW!"

**Red:**

I arrive just in time to see my beautiful ship make a mighty groan as it barely veered past some dangerously close rocks. I think a million sighs are relieved, and the obvious tension seems to lift up and out of the air. I scratch my head. Didn't they need me?

I walk up to Silver-looking a bit less regal than he usually does without his jacket. "Silver? Everything ok?"

He looks up at me startled. "Oh! Captain! Ah….Aye, everything's fine now sir. Just a mere technicality sir."

Behind him, Gold rolls his eyes, beside him Princess Crystal. What was she doing on deck? I give her a curt nod, and she returns it with a small smile. I look back at Silver.

"Oh. Well, alright then. Sorry if I haven't been on hand. Just been relaxing a bit. These past few days have been very stressful."

Silver nods. "Yes, it has been. But if you don't mind-we have to discuss about our plans for the goods…"

**Crystal:**

Silver walks away with the captain, now seemingly to never stop talking-his mouth spitting out many technical terms.

Something slaps my back, and I stagger a bit.

"That was great super serious gal! Nicely done!" Gold grins. I crack a smile.

"T-thanks….."It was not everyday people listened to girls….In fact, I think I was still stunned I had helped them.

He grins, shaking his dark raven hair in a cute flip. I try my best not to blush. _Snap out of it! I am on the ship of an enemy!_

"I didn't know you knew whole lot about ships."

I smile. "I always study about something before I actually do it. Too bad there aren't textbooks on how to deal with a pirate."

He chuckles at my sarcasm. "At least they didn't make you devoid of humor."

I shoot him a glare, but he ignores me.

A stomach growls, and embarrassingly, its mine. Gold smirks, and I look away.

"Hey, I'm starving. I hear Wally made some dumplings today. If we hurry, we can get first dibs!" He exclaims.

And before I can protest, he grabs my hand and we speed down the hall, my ears growing warm from something other than the excursion.

**Yellow:**

I sit in bed waiting for Crystal-the past few days as a prisoner flying through my mind. I was surprised I felt…comfortable. No worries about social politics. No word of war, and not a word of violence….Actually, there were lot of words of violence, but it was said differently.

Here on the sea, it was calmer-as if I was on a little island in heaven-far from the crap of another world. I close my eyes, guilt washing over me at the thought of my king paying so much money to get us back.

And here I was contemplating staying. I was crazy.

But you can't blame me. The pirates were kinder than I thought they were.

But I suppose even they are human.

It's late by the time Crystal waltzes into the room, her face flushed red, and a smile on her face.

I glare at her from the cot on the floor where I was sleeping. "Where were you? I've been waiting forever"

"At dinner." She says calmly, though her face is still glowing. Dinner can't be that exciting…

I cock an eyebrow, still silent.

"What?" She glares at me.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Good night."

I crawl under the covers, and Crys blows out the lamp, enveloping the room in darkness.

I remember those days with a certain person. How I couldn't stop smiling despite all the problems I had…

Why was she so happy?

She couldn't be-

I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Crys calls into the darkness.

"Nothing."

Crystal wasn't that kind of person. What on earth was I worrying about?

According to Red, we were planning on docking somewhere in Johto sometime tomorrow night.

That could only mean one thing. All I had to do was tell the prince. It was in the mind of us all.

Escape.

And we didn't need something like love dragging us down. Or even kindness. No-we had to go back; it was my duty to my kingdom. Humans were one thing, but so were rebels. My thoughts surface to Red, but I quickly wipe it away, trying my best to drag out other thoughts. But no matter how hard I try, I fall asleep thinking about a street urchin who became the most powerful pirate in the west seas.

He was once just another orphan of these two kingdoms, just like me and so many others.

**Platinum:**

I shiver against the rose bushes, the rough thorns poking me through my shawl.

Damn...I should have brought a thicker cloak.

Damn Pearl too. I can't believe I've caught on his sense of language.

The candles of the palace look small and far away-even all the way out here in the garden.

I shiver again, the wind blowing hard on my ratty britches, the one I had stolen from the stables just for this. It was good there was some cloud cover. The moon was only at a crescent. It was dark.

Cold.

Windy.

The household was distracted by the abduction of my sister.

And though I was saddened and shaken by her condition, it was the perfect night for an escape.

All of sudden, I hear some voices around the corner, and on instinct, I flatten myself against the wall, bringing the hood of the cloak up over my head. I hold my bag of clothes closer to my chest, hoping to seem invisible. Just in time to, as some guards turn the corner making their nightly rounds.

"-Heard about princess crystal? Kidnapped for 2000,000 ducats!" A thin one with sandy brown hair says. The burly man beside him nods discreetly.

"Pretty Sad."

"The family must be very upset. They say the prince was captured too! You think it was a conspiracy?"

"Kanto capturing the Johtoian princess? It's possible-and they are using this pirate thing to lead us off track."

"I just hope it gets ordered soon…..What's for dinner? I am starving!"

"Rice, bread, soup. The usual. Why?"

"No reason….I just kind of hoped it would be something different."

"You know it never is."

The men sigh, and make their way along the path toward the palace.

I breathe a sigh of relief, not realizing I had been holding my breath until they had left. I lean tiredly against the wall.

It isn't until 10 minutes later that Pearl and Diamond come running up the hill to the garden, their bags heavy with supplies I had told them to bring. I can barely hear their whispered apologies, my excitement building more and more.

I knew we could never have gotten past the main gates with all the guards, but after lots of research, I found the one blind spot I needed to get out of here. The backwoods behind the garden.

Oh lord Arcaeus. Just pray I don't step on some poor Pokémon.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in the back wharfs of Johto…..**

The man ducks into the dark but crowded pub, pulling his hood off as he enters the warm room. He frowns sourly at the amount of people-his cold glare seemingly deathly as the crowd goes silent, all eyes on the man.

Ignoring the stares, he walks through the partition of people, sitting heavily in the barstool a man in his way vacates. The bartender bites his lip to keep it from trembling.

"Can I help you?"

A heavy bag is slid across the worn table, clinking on its way. A small collective gasp is let out at thought of gold.

"A Beer." The surly man growls, "And a little information about someone."

The bartender looks up cautiously.

"I-information?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of…The Red Captain?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: -sigh-**

**FINALLY DONE! Hoped you guys liked it! And yes, our beautiful ship almost hit some rocks (in honor of the titanic sinking this month)**

**So…Yeah! What do you guys think? BE HONEST!**


	10. A surprise

**Green:**

When I woke up this morning, there was a note under my door.

Ship lands tonight in port of Johto. Do what you will.

I don't know who gave me the note.

Or when it arrived.

Or even if it's real-or a test put up by the captain.

I'll have to keep on guard.

And if the ship does land tonight-that means the word I've been thinking since I got here.

Escape.

**Platina:**

I never knew the streets of my city could be so...

Dirty? Chaotic? Busy? Unsanatic? Gross?

No, no-I mean, yes all of the above, but there has to be a better word.

I'm exhausted. We've been running almost all night, and we're only on the outskirts of town. I can see thin rays over the horizon, and though my body and brain beg for sleep and a hidden spot-my mind is awake-alert to everything that is happening.

The wharves of my country are probably the best thing we look up too. They are a central pinnacle of trade around the world. We receive spices, jewels, feathers, and clothes from as far away as Sinnoh; where my mother and I first lived.

The street is long and wide, high apartments and stores lining them like a wall. Covered stalls are underneath them. I can see people waking up and opening their windows. Fruit covered in hungry flies are set for the days sell. A shopkeeper tries in vain to ward them away.

The wharves, even at 5 in the morning-are already beginning to stir.

"Hello young mistress! See my rings? They are on sale for a beautiful young lady like you!" a man calls, beckoning me closer, I blush.

"I don't think so..." I say.

"My Lady! My Lady!" Pearl's chatot chortles. I give him a glare.

"Come, come madam! You must see!" The shopkeeper implores.

Behind me, Diamond gives me a little push. "Why not missy?"

Pearl frowns. "I don't think so Missy-we need to find a safe pl-"

**Pearl:**

But nooooo-she's already walked up to the stall.

"These jewels are beautiful sir! Are they real?" Platina asks in wonder.

The man gives a shady nod. "Yes, yes madam! Rubies and sapphires all the way from Hoenn madam!

She examines them closely. "From the Dewford mines, correct?"

The seller smiles, but gives her an odd look "You're quite knowledgeable Miss."

Missy smiles. "Yes, I try to read 10 books a day!"

"10 books a day! 10 books a day!" chatot screeches on my shoulder loudly. Stupid thing should have stayed asleep! I quickly grab it by its tail feathers and stuff him in my bag. '10 books a day' the sounds were now muffled.

The man's eyes go up and wide, traveling down her rags. "Miss-you can read? Lest, you have books?"

Oh bloody Arcaeus-this was going to far.

"Oh, look Dia! I found your sister!" I say, grabbing Platina by the arm.

"H-hey!" She protests.

Dia cocks his head, but plays along anyway. "Oh! Sister! Yes, yes! Where have you been? We must get home. Mother is getting quite worried. come along."

"W-what? Dia, I was looking at the-"

Dia grabs her other arm and we drag her into a nearby ally, the few people who were awake staring at us as we do.

**Platina:**

"What in the world was that the meaning of that? We were having an honest conversation there!"

Diamond sighs and Pearl shakes his head.

"Missy, you have to be more careful! Not everyone here, I mean-You have to act more, Well"

Diamond interjects Pearl's stammering.

"People here are very poor. You haven't even done anything, and you already stick out like a sore thumb! That man called you over because you carry grace. Your pretty. But garb doesn't say it. Pearl is right. You must be more careful or you'll be caught within hours!"

Pearl sighs. "We can talk more later. Look-it is getting light. The guards will be searching for us soon."

I look away. "I...I'm sorry."

Diamond smiles, squeezing my shoulder comfortably. "Please Missy...It's no problem."

Pearl smiles too. "There's an old lighthouse about 2 miles from here on the cliff. They say it is an old haunted place-but it is the perfect place to hide...for now."

Diamond nods and Pearl takes my hand.

"Step lively princess! We have adventure at hand!"

I giggle.

"Just call me Platina."

Diamond grins, taking my other hand.

"As you so wish, My Lady."

Laughing, we skip through the back alleys together.

**Blue:**

"You know-if you bend your knees more, you could get a stronger stance."

I turn towards the prince who has walked in on my training session. The annoying brute.

I turn away, pulling my sword out of the rice bag I was using to practice.

"What do you want? You already won fair and square. Go away."

I hear a small snort- and then steps as he walks in front of me.

He gives a small frown. "You're a very good swordsman...err, woman."

I turn away again. "Look, if you came here to gloat about your win yesterday-do so, and leave. I am not in the mood."

I feel his hands clamp suddenly around my shoulders as he spins me around to face him, and I tense in surprise.

"It's not advised to be a sore loser. You're a good fighter; I was just pointing out a way you could get better."

I scowl. "I don't need your fancy schmancy fighting techniques."

He raises an eyebrow.

Then without a word, pulls out a dagger from his boot...the same one he took from me before. He takes his feet apart, and bends his knees, holding the small weapon in front of him.

"Come at me." He says nonchalantly.

I raise my eyebrow, but none the less bring my own dagger against his. He fights it back without moving a muscle. I stab again, but he dodges quickly.

I pant, giving him a glare. But I have nothing to say.

He walks up to me.

"Feet apart."

I put my feet apart.

"Bend your knees. More."

I bend my knees.

"Move your shoulders so they are parallel to your hips."

I try, but feel awkward.

"No, no-Like this." He brushes past me, and I can feel his chest against my back. His long arms barely touch my breasts-but still I shiver. Taking both my shoulders, he moves them so that

they stick out-parallel to my hips.

"Hold your knife out." He whispers darkly in my ear.

I do so, my ears feeling hot.

Quickly, he pulls out a knife again-he's bringing it toward me-!

_CLANK_

My dagger clanks with his easily.

He throws the knife to the ground.

"See what I mean?"

I look at the knife on the floor and can only nod meekly.

**Gold:**

"So my name in Latin is Aurum?"

Crystal grins, nodding happily as she claps her hands. "Yes, yes! You pick up on these fast!"

I grin, shuffling the deck of cards in my hand for probably the millionth time.

I know I was supposed to be avoiding her but we bumped into each other this morning and we got into a conversation about Latin...

I can't believe I actually miss learning the language.

And hey-The fact that she's cute doesn't really hurt the situation.

She sighs, leaning back against the chair.

"It's too bad you never got a proper education Gold. You could have been a very rich man. You're very sharp."

I cock an eyebrow.

"You're saying I need an education to be rich?"

She shakes her head.

"No-I'm just saying it's a shame you never got one."

I glare at her. "I've learned enough here."

She laughs.

"Oh really? Like what? Tying knots? Fishing? How will that get you anywhere in life?"

"How does knowing the main ports in Unova help anything?" I retort.

She gives me a glare.

"As princess, it is my responsibility to-"

I roll my eyes. "There's no point Super serious gal. As soon as you're married, your husband will be in charge and you'll be sent back to your room to make quilts. What are you going to do then?"

Crystal fell silent.

I lean forward, curious now. "Y'know-I've never heard of a princess being educated in the art of politics and geography. Languages-yes. But you learned so much more..."

She shoots me a glare. "Princess Daisy of Kanto is learning such things."

I shake my head. "Daisy is just learning languages and basics of mathematics because she asked her tutor to. You are learning politics, geographies, laws..."

She looks away. "I asked my parents to."

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know...I...I just don't like being dependent on people." She huffs.

I look away. Damn...tried prying too much.

"Why do you even care?" She asks suddenly.

I shake my head. "Oh, ah...no reason. Just curious."

She shoots me a glare, but goes back to doodling Latin figures on the parchment.

**Ruby:**

The mission.

Find the Queens Pearl in Duke Wallace's house on the port of Johto.

West side allies-house number 2406.

West side meant the rich side.

And rich side meant security.

And security meant...Guard Pokémon.

"Prissy boy! Helllooo!"

"What?" I snap. She shoots me a glare.

"Here's the game plan." She pushes a sheet of parchment on the desk. "Using the azure flute that I have-you put the guard Pokémon to sleep. I sneak in, steal the pearl-and ta-da! Good as done.

I close my eyes.

"What if its locked up...or...or its in the bank."

Wild Girl frowns. "It'll be in his house. I know rich people like him. Even they cant trust the bank in times like these. Besides, I can pick locks."

"What if we get caught?" I ask.

"Sapphire winks."I have a backup plan."

**Sapphire:**

The Wallace Manor. Never thought I'd be going back there again. Too painful.

But this was the perfect opportunity to kill 2 birds with one stone.

Revenge. Oh sweet sweet revenge, plus a little dough, and a super rare beast that could make me rich!

I could cut prissy boy's throat later.

For now-we were business partners.

**Red:**

I sigh as I sink into the comfy old velvet of my desk chair.

It's been such a long week...

Thank God we'll be arriving at port soon. I really need a break. But then again-that won't be a "break" really.

I stare at the window-the high noon sun entering harshly through the glass. Silver told me we would be arriving sometime around midnight on the east wharves. A perfect time really. No one would be awake to see our entrance.

I had been thinking about what to do with our prisoners.

Leave them here? Hmm...I suppose the crew could take care of them...But no. I would need half the crew to transport goods. Plus, the prince is crafty. He could get past my bunch of noggin brains.

Take them with us? Dangerous again. They could escape into the night...Hmm...

But leaving them here is also dangerous. Perhaps if I assigned each hostage to someone...yes, that seems apt.

That might work.

"Pika, Pika!"

Chuchu chortles as she comes bounding in, and jumps into my lap. I roll my eyes, bu pick her up anyway. Her eyes are smiling frantically, and she is shaking her tail like something exciting happened.

I give her a smile. "Oh Chuchu, again? Will you be dragging your poor Yellow in here too? she gets very worried about you."

"Pika, Pika!"

"Hey, where is pika?" I ask all of a sudden realizing that Pika wasn't under my desk like he usually is.

Chuchu smiles, wiggling desperately out of my hands-she jumps out of my lap and back out the door.

"H-hey!" I say, standing to see where the little Pikachu was off to but-

Pika appears with Chuchu, both rolling something along the floor.

something round.

And white with green spots.

And it was still warm.

"Pika!" I yell slightly horrified. "did you and Chuchu...?"

There's a knock on the door, and Yellow peeks her head through.

"Afternoon Captain. Sorry to bother you again. Is Chuchu in here? I swear I saw-"

Her eyes fall to the floor where the Egg rests in my lap. She puts two and two together.

"Oh mother of mew."

**Gold:**

"You called sir?" I say as I step in cautiously through the door.

He had asked for me due to an urgent need, and I was worried that it had something to do with tonight's docking. Super Serious gal steps in behind me. I told her she couldn't come, but she did anyway.

"Afternoon your highness." Red says to her, giving her a short bow. She nods.

"Sir-is there something wrong with the ship?"

Red gives her a queer look, probably wondering why at all she cared, but he shakes his head.

"No. I ah, actually needed Gold. You may stay if you please." He says. And Crystal nods again.

"Yes Sir?" I ask, stepping forward.

Red gives a weak smile and then leads me behind his desk where Chuchu and Pika are huddling frantically around something round.

"Is that what we think it is?" Yellow perks up a bit nervously.

I stare at the oval figure in the hands of two Pokémon.

"It looks pretty obviously like a Pokémon egg." I say blatantly.

Both Yellow and Red release a long held breath-though they weren't of relief.

"Oh Arcaeus...I don't have time for this!" Red moans, while Yellow just looks stunned that Pokémon were capable of having sex.

I sigh, kneeling down to the egg. "It looks healthy. Recent too...A bit scuffed though. Were you guys rolling it around or something? You could crack it."

Red shakes his head. "No-Chuchu and Pika rolled it here."

I sigh, picking it up gently. Pika and Chuchu both spark dangerously, but I try and nod encouragingly.

"I just want to help the egg feel more comfortable..." I say slowly as I pick the egg up slowly. The two stop sparking, but Pika is glaring at me dangerously.

Taking the egg, I pull an old hankie out of my breast pocket. Wiping the egg until it shines, I hand it back to Pika and Chuchu.

"Gold-we were wondering if you didn't mind taking care of the egg for us." Red says after I'm done.

I raise an eyebrow.

"W-well, I dunno Cap'n, I'm not very-" Red gives me the look that says my excuse isn't valid.

Unfortunately-it's not.

I sigh "Yes sir."

Yellow smiles, and claps her hand in glee. "Oh, thank you!"

But all I can notice is the first real smile the princess gives me.

**Red**

Its getting late, and almost everyone is asleep.

Except for perhaps...a few.

"Sir, we've landed." Someone says behind me.

I nod, and rub my eyes to wake up.

"Good. Awake the prisoners. There is much to be done."


	11. A mad genius by land

**Crystal:**

Have you ever had that feeling, like you haven't been like yourself lately? Like, you've been WAY out of character, and then you're just sitting there-and POP, you wonder what on earth happened to you?

Well, I'm having one of those moments now.

I groan, holding my head in my hands.

What in mew's world was WRONG with me?

So easily to fraternize with pirates? Having intelligent conversations with them? Smiling? SAVING THERE SHIP? PIRATES?

I mean they were nice and decent pirates, and Gold was pretty-

ARGH, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME?

I just said Argh.

Yeah, something is definitely wrong with me.

I mean, these are my KIDNAPPERS for Arcaeus sake!

They were the reason I wasn't married to a stuffy prince who has been my enemy before I was even born!

Ok, I should just stop thinking about this.

I hated to admit it…..But…

I was actually having…fun.

But then why was I feeling so guilty? My family…..my people….they must be so worried about me. They must think I'm starving, close to deaths bed.

And here I was fraternizing with common pirates like a village girl!

"Pull yourself together crystal!" I murmur to myself harshly into the darkness.

The waves are the only thing that respond to my fury.

There's a knock on my door, and I barely have a moment to jump in bed and shut my eyes, feigning sleep.

A figure shakes my shoulders.

"Wake up. We have to go."

**Green:**

The pirate leads me to the deck, which is surprisingly bustling so late into the night. Pirates are calmly and quietly moving boxes down a ramp-

Wait.

Down a ramp?

So the note was right! We had docked! But where?

I could see the Princess, her maid, and even Ruby-all held by captors. My own captor leads me toward them, where the captain makes an appearance out of the bustle.

"Your highness's" He says, giving me and the princess a small bow. I hadn't seen her this close on the ship. She looked well, minus a small gash on her cheek and the ratty clothes she had changed into. The pirates must have taken her dress as well. Go figure.

I try to get her attention, but she refuses to look at me. I curse mentally. Give it to a stubborn girl to ruin chance of escape.

"Ahem, anyway-as you can obviously see, we have docked." Red starts, calling my attention back to him.

"We, or at least me-know that I can't trust you alone on the ship, so you'll be coming with us." He smiles cheekily, "We hope you don't mind the inconvenience."

I barely manage to know the glint in his eyes, before rough hands grab me by my hands, roughly tying my hands together. Automatically, I buck back my attacker, but more hands grab me. I can hear struggling from the others as well

I open my mouth in protest, but a gag slips its way in, and a blindfold over my eyes. I feel a hood slip over my head.

Never have I felt so lost.

"Blue! Stay close behind me with the prince."

"Yes sir." I hear.

A hand finds its way on my back, the fingers tickling me intimately. It takes all my will power not to shiver. I hear her voice buzzing in my ear.

"Hmm…..The powerful prince. Lost to the hands of a mere pirate girl. Mine for the picking." Blue whispers her hands touching my leg suggestively.

"BLUE." I hear the captain yell, and the hand retracts quickly.

Thoughts tumble around. How could she have changed so quickly? Was she still upset about me defeating her? This was uncalled for…..or did I just miss out on something important when revealing the true character of Blue?

**Yellow:**

I watch in horror as the prince, Crystal, even Ruby-are tied up, blindfolded, gagged and hooded. I can feel the rough hands do me as well, but unlike the prince who struggles and ends up having 4 pirates hold him down, I allow the one person to take his time tying my knots.

What kind of person was I? An outnumbered one.

"C-chu chu-" I barely manage to gasp to the captain. We were leaving. But to where? Was he giving us back for the ransom? But Chuchu…the egg…What if Red kept Chuchu for the sake of Pika?

No….Red wouldn't do that.

Wait. He's a PIRATE. He's selling me and my friends for 200 gold ducats each! OF COURSE HE WOULD!

I shoot him a glare just as the blindfold goes over my eyes. I feel the hood slip over my eyes, but in my act of defiance, I jerk my head back, letting my long hair spill out.

The pirate curses. "I'll cut your locks if you don't behave girlie" says a rough whisper.

I forget that not all pirates are Red.

Perhaps they can take my speech and sight, but they can't take my hearing.

"Gold! You take the princess.

"Aye sir."

"Sir, can I take the prissy boy?" I hear a rough but feminine voice, then Red's again-

"Interesting request, but sure."

I hear footsteps go past me. They must be leaving! But who was taking me?

A gentle but firm hand finds the wrists behind my back.

"Don't worry. I've got you."

Red.

The nerve of him.

Then why do my cheeks feel so warm?

**Red:**

None of the prisoners were supposed to know we were landing tonight, but on the contrary, it looked like they all had a hint. They were surprised, but prepared oddly…..

I sigh. I would have to be more careful about spilling information. I had been too careless.

Even Yellow had found out, just by overhearing me talk to Gold.

Thank Arcaeus though that none of them knew where we were going.

Land. Oh sweet land. It had been AGES since our last docking in the Johto ports. The war had made it so dangerous to dock now a day. Even in the dark part of the Johto wharves.

Well, let me explain. Since pirate like us had been so on the raise, wharves everywhere became split. One side with regular trade and the other with pirate trade. Of course, kingdoms had tried to rid these "infestations" but we were simply too great, and the war was simply too heavy to handle both problems.

The west side of the Johto wharves were home to pirates everywhere, unsafe for your regular civilian to even think of wandering in.

Believe me.

A pirate can smell a civilian a mile away.

It's quiet mostly. You can hear pub music in the distance and loud drunken music from a few streets over. A few shady looking lamps swing in the cool air casting off eerie shadows. A few poor beggars sleep in the small allies to old crooked buildings.

My team of 10 or so men marches silently.

We were used to coming on during the day. People would make way for us. Cheer for us even. We would sell our goods and then celebrate at a pub.

But today was different and everyone knew it.

Yellow fidgets in my hands, and I hold her a bit firmer. I take a glance at Blue and Gold who hold the two most important people of our world.

I shiver.

There were too many people who would kill for them.

This would have to be a swift operation.

In the distance, I see a small cottage, a large warehouse beside it. It was a bit far from the rest of the wharves-closer inland, but it was still our destination.

I smile, despite the circumstances. It had been 3 years since we had all last seen him.

**Gold:**

"Well, hey there super serious gal" I joke as I lead the princess through the dark and silent streets of the wharves.

She gives a small indignant grunt, and beside me Sapphire shoots a glare, beckoning me to be quieter.

I roll my eyes. It was the middle of the night! Who would hear?

We walk up a familiar dirt path, to a familiar looking cottage, and I smile to see the lights are still on. He was probably working on some other gadget again.

Red walks up to the door cautiously banging on it 2 times, then 3, and then once. There's a pause.

A little peephole opens, surprising the captain a bit as he staggers backward. A huge magnified eye stares us in the face.

Suddenly, the peephole snaps shut, and the door opens creakily, revealing a man- er…boy, with very long legs. His blonde hair is waxed into the odd shape of a crescent making him look even taller and ever odder, along with an odd green gem adorns his forehead. He wears large white gloves, and a long dark green cloak that seems a bit too large for his frame.

He grins, his green eyes widening. "I've been expecting you."

Red smiles.

"You've grown taller Emerald."

**Sapphire:**

"Eme!" I squeal, hugging my little brother tightly. I'm happy to find that he doesn't stagger on his stilts because of my weight. He even hugs me back.

"Hi Sapphire! It's been such a long time! Toro has missed you so much!" He smiles.

Emerald is just one of those people who always understands. We aren't really siblings, but he treats me like one. That's how amazing he is. The captain and he got started off as Business partners. Eme wanted to join the crew, but he's not what you call…..physically ready.

But he has more than the smarts for it! Emerald is one of the best crafters there are in these regions! He designs ships, make cool gadgets like guns and cannons, he's even working on a flying machine!

Red considers him as a business partner, but Emerald is a lot more than that to all of us.

He's kinda like…..our guardian. Our home away from home.

He takes care of everything while we're away…like Toro, my Blaziken. He also has Red's Venasaur, Gold's Aipom, and Blue's Ditto. Some Pokémon just can't handle the sea. They need the land, and emerald offers them a home when it comes to that.

"There's much to discuss." Red tries to say seriously as men brings in boxes of goods. Emerald nods, taking a look at the captives.

"So…these are….really them? The prince and princess? Which ones?" He asks curiously. Red gestures to the girl in Gold's hands, and the boy in Blue's and another man's hands.

Emerald frowns.

"Am I allowed to spit into their faces?"

"Emerald, please-be professional! It's not their fault this war is so out of hand…" Red says soothingly.

"Maybe. But they still deserve it. "He growls.

Red sighs.

"Do you have a room we can put them in?" He murmurs quietly. Emerald nods.

"The basement. Tell your men they can put their supplies in the barn." Emerald says. He nods to us.

"This way."

**Ruby:**

I have absolutely no idea to where I am when Wild Girl removes the blindfold, gag, and hood. It's dark, damp, musty, and smells of sawdust long left in the crevices.

I blink a few times, getting used to the dimly lit candles that dot the dank room. I can see the Prince, Princess, and Yellow. The captain is talking quietly to someone I've never seen before. I think its Emerald, the person he greeted before.

He looks quite odd. But upon noticing the room around me, he no longer seeks my attention.

It's literally a mad scientist lab plucked out of the pages of a paperback penny novel.

Metal parts strew the ground and tables, some forming odd looking devices that look quite dangerous. Lining the walls are long guns of every type imaginable. Some looking quite lethal. Odd looking chemicals with scrawled labels fill beakers haphazardly strewn around. I notice something in the middle of the lab, seemingly what led up to all this mess.

IT was a large sphere. Or well, to hemispheres to make a sphere. A large button on the top half. I assumed it closed. Peering in, the thing had many metal pieces and gears. I reach out to touch-

"HEY! I've worked 7 months, 23 days, and 4 hours on that!" The surprisingly young looking man (he looked more like a boy) said indignantly, pushing me out of the way.

Emerald (if that's his name) sighed. "Red sir, if you can't handle your prisoners, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Red blushes, and says something to Sapphire. She nods, shooting me a glare.

"OW!" I groan, as she pulls me roughly by my wrist.

"Quiet you oaf! You're ruining everything! Don't get into any more trouble." She mutters discreetly in my ear, spitting in it in the process. The urge to wipe my ear is counteracted by the strong ropes.

God. I know we were business partners and all, but still-wasn't this a bit too much?

**Sapphire:**

After everyone settled down a bit, Red went upstairs to talk to Emerald. I was aching to see Toro again, and I could see Gold was looking quite anxious too.

I wonder where they are….Usually, the Pokémon are the first ones to greet us…. Then again, usually, we usually land during the daytime when they weren't asleep.

Behind me, Ruby huffs indignantly, shaking his dark hair out of his face. I pause, noticing a flash of something underneath it, but he moves his hair again.

I had told him we would sneak out together to go and steal the Pearl, and already I was starting to regret it. This would be harder than I thought.

It was obvious that Ruby cared more about the Milotic, then his master. But how could I be sure? If Ruby made a break for it, and I lost him-Cap'n would absolutely kill me! How did I know that none of this would be a bluff? There had to be a way….but how?

"Is there something on my face?" The prissy boy asks, and I realize I had been staring at him all this time.

I blush, shaking my head. "N-no…."

I sigh.

Maybe Emerald would have the answer to the problem…..and if he didn't, then at least I had a whole 12 hours to decide what was next.

I take another look behind me. Gold, Blue, and 3 or 4 other men had everything under control. They didn't need me currently. Silently, I make my way up the steep stairs and into the light of the kitchen. I can smell something on the stove, and Eme and Cap'n are sitting down at the table. They murmur furiously, and pause momentarily when I come-only to get back at it. Silver stands behind them, and he gives me a nod when I come in.

I take a seat at the table.

**Red:**

"Almost everyone knows Sir. The pirates found out first naturally. Both kingdoms have been searching frantically for both heirs. They even attacked this side of the wharves yesterday. You're lucky you just barely missed it." Emerald says in hushed tones.

"They're trying to keep it a secret from the civilians." Emerald goes on, and my eyes widen.

"A secret? Why? Wouldn't it be big news to know-"

Emerald sighs. "It would. But imagine! Both heirs, meant to marry for peace are mysteriously captured.

The kingdom assumes pirates by your letter naturally, but I am afraid that they think the OTHER kingdom has kidnapped THEIR heir. Not to mention….Well…"

I shoot Emerald a glare. "What? Not to mention what?" I growl.

Emerald looks away. "You aren't going to like it Sir."

"But I need to know Emerald. What is going on?" I ask again.

Emerald looks at me, scared green eyes opening wide. "Cap'n Giovanni is here. In these waters I mean. He's sent almost all of his men out, and has a price on your head and anyone on your team."

"…How much?"

Emerald finds his shoes very interesting. "Oh. Ahem….12,000 gold ducats for you dead or alive. 13 for Shipmate Silver." Emerald shoots a cautious glance at Silver, "5 thousand silver for any other mate…and if they find your hostages…88 thousand…gold…."

Behind me, Sapphire whistles appreciatively. I had almost forgotten that she and silver were standing there.

"That's a load of cash." She mutters. Beside her, Silver seems frozen. He raises an eyebrow.

"How long has he been here?"

"2 or 3 days Silver Sir….Actually, it was his men that drove away the royal guards." Emerald says anxiously. "They'll be back though…soon…you have a day at most Captain. I would hightail it as soon as possible."

I sigh, massaging my forehead. This was all too much….

"Are they showing no signs of paying up?" I ask.

Emerald sighs. "Not really. They are bound to look first. Give it a few weeks. Maybe you could send them another letter…I mean, when they've given up..."

"Great….Just great." I moan.

It had been so long since a challenge like this had come my way. I'd battled enemies in the midst of storms, found hidden treasure, defeated ships that no one thought we could! I'm wealthy, I'm feared throughout the land-and here I was. Trapped in the wharves by my most equal enemy.

Great. Just great.

**Silver:**

I know the captain had all the reason to be agitated by the present situation, but I honestly felt like I deserved to be more anxious then him.

I mean, how embarrassing is it when your idiotic father (aka the worst enemy of your boss) randomly appears, and puts a price on everyones head and THEN goes to the bloody extent of making the price higher for his son than his sons own BOSS?

Well, I mean-of course you wouldn't understand.

I sigh, closing my eyes as I drown out the conversation.

Giovanni…The most Notorious Pirate in all the 7 seas. Equally successful to Red, but 10 times as violent.

And I was the son of that mongrel.

It's a long story to as how I found out.

All my life, I had been with Blue. I had no memory of my past. Alll I knew is that I had been kidnapped by some sea raiders. Blue however, helped me escape with her. We landed somewhere in the sevii islands, and lived there for a long time. We stole food…survived in a small abandoned cottage by the sea.

It wasn't the high life, but it was life….and Blue became like….like an older sister to me.

She was 18 when she met Captain Red. A young man who had inherited a ship and was looking for recruits. She had stolen a pocket watch off him, and impressed-he had asked her to come along…

"_I'll come only if you let Silver come."_

"_Will he pay his worth?" A young dark haired man asks sternly._

_The brunette grins. "More than it."_

Adventure brings back many mystery's.

Some you wish you had never unearthed.

"Silver? Silver? Are you ok there bud? We just asked you if you knew another way out of the cove." Sapphire says, snapping her fingers in front of me.

I shake my head, trying to get my senses back. "Huh? O-oh! Yeah, let me go look at my maps…"

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

_Meanwhile…_

**Platinum:**

"Missy! MISSY! WAKE UP"

"Unhhhh…..wha?" I say, opening my eyes to a distressed looking Diamond. Behind him, I can see pearl folding up blankets, and grabbing the bags that litter the floor.

I sit up quickly. "What's wrong?" I say a little too loudly, and I flinch as my voice bounces off the epty lighthouse walls.

Dia points out the window. "There are lights on the beach! Pearl's telescope isn't that good, but we're pretty sure it's the soldiers."

I curse, jumping out of bed quickly. "How could they find us that fast?" I groan, slipping into some boys saddle pants that Pearl let me borrow.

Diamond looks away, modestly. "That's not really the point."

Behind me, pearl tosses a brown cap. "Missy, throw that over your head and tuck as much hair into it as you can."

I try, but am not very successful. My hair is a too long, coming all the way down to my hips.

"Note to self," I mutter, "Cut hair."

"CUT HAIR! CUT HAIR!" Pearl's chatot Screeches so loudly that all of us flinch. Pearl grabs it, stuffing it into the poor bird into his bag with a flurry of feathers and words.

Sometimes I really do feel sorry for that bird.

**Diamond:**

We run down the steps and out of the lighthouse. Its dark and the soldier's lights look miniscule from our vantage point. A few minutes longer though, and they would have found us…..

We run. Run for a long time. Pearl is upset that our footprints in the sand will give us away, but it's so windy that me and Platinum doubt it.

I don't know where we'll go next, but wherever it is-we can't keep running forever.

Even Missy knows that.

Her parents are now searching for her and Princess Crystal, heirs to the Johto throne.

And they'll do anything to get them back.


	12. The game plan

**Blue:**

I don't really want to think of Mr. Perfect prince, so I'll try my best not to-even though he looks absolutely dashing even though he's scowling and glaring at me not to mention his hands are tied-

No-SNAP OUT OF IT.

This prince thought too much of himself, and I had definitely revealed wayyyy too much about me already. What was I? Some peasant girl who fan girls over royalty?

Pfft-Think again!

So, to recap.

Silver's long last Daddy-o has pretty much surrounded the wharves of Johto in search for our oh so wonderful hostages (that's sarcasm my friends), and we probably only have a day or so before the Royal Guards get back over here with more men to search the wharves for namely-us. Not to mention we have no clue what on EARTH we'll be doing with our little prizes while we all run errands.

All in all-we're teetering on a cliff!

Hmph. Like we never have BEFORE.

**Gold:**

"Aitaro!" I say happily, holding my arms out wide for the purple pokemon that jumps into the them. Aitaro screeches excitedly, pulling at my hair and clothes, and fingering the stubble that's grown on my chin since he last saw me.

Aitaro has grown too. He's tail is longer, and he looks both healthy and happy. Emerald had obviously taken care of him well.

Behind me, I watch Blue being reunited with her Ditto-a very odd pokemon that changes shape, and Captain Red with his Venasaur. Sapphire grinned as she walked up to her newly evolved Blaziken, now looking up at its high leveled face. All of the pokemon seemed so happy…

"So, will you be coming with me this time around Aitaro?" I say to the monkey pokemon.

Aitaro grins, and jumps on my head with a grin and a squeal, making me laugh.

"I'll take that as a Yes! The awesome duo is back together!"

**Sapphire:**

I can't help but grin to see my once combusken-evolved!

"Oh Toro! Look at you! You've grown up so much!" I squeal happily, still awed by his new appearance.

I met Toro when he was still a Torchic, we were just friends in Hoenn…When I met Cap'n Red and planned to leave to become a pirate, Toro decided to come with me.

It was a nice gesture, but fire types aren't really made for the middle of the ocean.

That's why we had Emerald-to take care our Pokémon, or at least, the ones that couldn't board the ship. Toro was getting over his fear of water.

Both Blue's Ditto, and Gold's Aipom alternated from the ship to Emerald's place. They were ok with water for a year or two, but then they would get so disheartened by it, that they would get sick. That's why we took them to Eme's place.

Cap'n Red's Venasaur was just a land thing. It used to be a Ivysaur, happy on the ship-but when it evolved into a Venasaur…well. It was just a little…too big.

It was Red's dream to find a way to get Venasaur back on the ship, and it was something Eme was working on.

But for now, Saur was land bound.

I look back at my smiling Blaziken.

"Hey Toro," I whisper, "I have a mission tonight-Care to join me? For old times' sake buddy?"

**Red:**

After saying hello to Saur, Its time to get straight to business. We have absolutely no time to waste time.

It takes a few minutes to rally them up but before long they're at attention

My men (and ladies) gather around Eme's already stuffy kitchen. They know what they're up against, and some of them take side glances at Silver-who stares straight ahead.

"Alright Men!" Blue ahems, "And ladies," I say rolling my eyes, before continuing-

"Alright! We are leaving tonight at approximately 3 am. As you all know, these wharves are crawling with Giovanni's men, and they are intent on capturing our Prince and Princess."

Someone in the back boos, but he's hushed quickly with a whack to his head.

I sigh.

"The point of our landing was to get the burden off our ship, sell it, and replenish our goods. Obviously, since we're wanted-we can't afford to go to market and sell our goods. Emerald had generously and bravely offered to keep our goods in his Silo, until we come back and reclaim them. Sapphire! Pick 6 men, and take them with you to transport the goods there."

Sapphire nods, calling out 6 quick names. They are out the door within minutes.

"Till then-I want some of you men to go back to the ship. We were lucky to all get here as a group, but I feel it will be safer if we split into small groups that are less noticeable during the day. Go 4 at a time, every hour. Briney-I put you in charge of that. You'll have to correlate with Silver for routes."

Old man Briney nods from his position at the door, and silver turns to look at him.

"I want ship logos hidden, noticeable tattoos that distinguish out of sight!" Does everyone hear me?"

A chorus of "Aye Aye" and "Yessir" fills the room, and I can't help but smile.

"Dismissed then!"

They leave and all that remains in the room are Blue, Silver, Sapphire, Emerald, and Gold.

"So what's the plan with our royalty?" Gold asks a bit awkwardly into the silence.

I sit heavily in the chair.

"I don't feel comfortable with them here. If it's one thing I've learned, it's not good to keep a treasure stationary. If Giovanni is good enough-it won't take him long to come here. We've been to Emerald's place before, and most of the old residents know it. If any of them squeal, he'll be here within hours."

Sapphire nods seriously. "So you suggest we take one each and keep moving?"

I nod. "Aye. It seems like that might work. Sapphire, you can take Ruby. He's not a problem and I know you can handle him."

Sapphire nods.

"Gold, Can you take the princess? She shouldn't be any trouble to take care of."

Gold pouts for some odd reason, but he nods anyway. I wave my hand, and the two roll their eyes realizing they've been dismissed. Emerald stands silently in a corner and a smile a little. "You too Eme." He whines but he too, steps out.

Only Blue and I remain in the stuffy room.

"Blue. The prince is our most prized possession, AND the most dangerous. I don't want him moving around because he WILL try to escape. I'd like to do this myself but….."

"Everyone knows you." Blue smirks, and I smile.

"Exactly. Eme mentioned an abandoned lighthouse not far from here. I want you take his highness there, and keep him there. I'll try to get there in a few hours and help you guard him, alright?"

Blue smiles. "Alright…."

I kiss her cheeks and she blushes a little. "Thanks! I want you to take Venasaur too. He'll protect and help you watch his highness."

Blue grins. "Aye, Aye sir!"'

**Gold:**

You may wonder, "How exactly do you hide a princess hostage in plain sight while looking completely normal?"

The answer is simple, but unfortunately a bit dirty.

**Crystal:**

I blink a few times, adjusting to the sudden removal of my blindfold-to reveal-who else? Gold.

"Well g'morning you're higher than highness! Sorry about the bounds but we obviously don't want you yelling about who you are to the whole town. I'm sure you understand."

I snort, turning away. I was NOT holding a conversation with this oaf after he tied me up and THREW me in a cell.

He whistles at my stubbornness. "Touchy this morning, are we? Well up and at'em we have errands to run!"

I glare again. "Where are we?"

He snorts. "Like I would tell you THAT."

I roll my eyes. "Well we're obviously either in Kanto or Johto seeing as how we've been at sea for a few days. Then since we were heading South, we must be in Johto."

Gold pouts cutely-NO, not cutely. "Well good guess then. There are a million ports in Johto."

I smile a little. "I smell grape wine. You put us in an old wine cellar, right? Grape wine is only made in Olivine City and has to be shipped to the castle. There are two sides concerning olivine city wharves. East and West. Seeing as how the West side is not only crawling with soldiers and close to the castle AND that the east side is the pirate infested-My good guess is that we're on the east side of Olivine ports, near the cove."

"How the hell do you know we're near the cove?" Gold shrieks in anger.

I smile. "You all talk pretty loudly."

Its silent, and all of sudden I realize the basement is empty minus me and Gold. Where had all the guards gone, and most importantly-my friends?

**Blue:**

"Hup, hup!" I yell to my ditto transformed into a Tauros.

The hay cart lurches forward tremendously, and I peek a glance at the (hopefully not odd looking) bulge of hay in my load.

"You doing ok?" I laugh loudly.

Only I can hear the muffled struggles of the prince under the hay. I giggle.

"Halt right there!"

For a second I'm worried its Giovanni's men, but the men who run up to catch up with me wear suits of the royal guard.

Great. Just great.

I stop the cart, smiling sweetly for the men who run up.

"Why hello there fellow brothers. Can I help you today?" I say with a innocent smile.

"S-sorry to stop you m-'mlady." One of them stutters, his eyes are on my laced corset. I want to laugh. This was pathetic.

"We need to search your cart. Its Royal orders that everything is searched on trading roads." The other one says.

_Shit!_

**Ruby:**

I feel only SLIGHTLY guilty as Sapphire drags me through the empty backstreets of the wharves. She didn't bother with any ropes or gags, but then again she doesn't really need to.

She's holding my arm tightly, which still throbs from her twisting it. I shiver.

You don't need any persuasion to shut up after the warning of a twist of your arm.

"There it is! The Wallace Manor!"

I can only gape.

**Sapphire:**

Ah yes, the Wallace Manor. Even from the back alley behind the garden-it looks absolutely huge.

I never thought I'd be back here at the masters house, but here I was! Destiny sure is an odd thing.

It's been 4 years since I'd seen Mistress Winona and Master Wallace. They were to be married when I left...

4 years ago, Captain Red announced that we would be land docked for 6 months here in the port of Johto. During that time, Mistress Winona had been a teacher to teach me to read and write, hired by the Cap'n…..

But that was before she married that stuck up oaf, Duke Wallace.

Aka the richest noble in all of Johto.

And the owner of the Queens Pearl.

…We had until midnight.

**Green:**

"My cart? Why? A young lady like me cant take my cart of hay to the next street over? " Blue says huffily, supposedly crossing her arms.

A man's voice, "M'lady, please understand, this'll be only be a moment-"

"NO!" Blue yells a little too loudly. An awkward silence fills the air. I try to move my arms, and say something, but my bounds are tight, and the layer of hay around me is dense.

"A-ah, I mean-that Hay is dirty! Its from Tauros's stables,and seeing as how she just had a calf, me thoughts I'd get rid of the dirty hay!" I hear Blue say helpfully.

_Ugh, would she really get her way with THAT kind of excuse? C'mon stupid guards! CLOSER!_

I hear a shrill whistle, a very satisfying thunk, and a slap of hands.

**Blue:**

"Thanks Venasaur! "I say, as Venasaur lumbers forward, each vine holding a guard-both knocked out cold.

It takes me only minutes to tie them up tight and throw them into a black ally way-making sure to use some surrounding barrels and boxes to hide them further.

They sure would be out till tomorrow morning.

I jump back on the cart, and with a "hup", we were back on our way.

**Gold:**

I groan. So little Miss Princess knew where we were. Big deal.

"Where are you taking me?" Crystal glares at me as I drag her up the basement stares and out the backdoor of the cottage and into the alleyway.

"Errands."

"You're taking a hostage on ERRANDS?"

I shrug. "Kind of?"

Crystal looks at me oddly, and I can almost read her mind.

"Gal, I really don't think you can escape with me around."

**Crystal:**

Oh really? You practically take me back home and walk me through my streets, and you think I can't escape?

I feel a rope go over my hands, and a hood over my head. I'm not gagged, but all I can say is- "oh….". I think about fighting back, but what would the point be? I had never been in the wharves, forget the pirate side, and I could never outfight Gold….

He lifts the long hood up a bit, so that I can see his eyes.

"Sorry Princess, but we'll be wherever we're going soon enough. Just cooperate, and nothing bad will have to go down, kay?"

He leads me through the silent, uneven, smelly streets. I'm in a kind of back alley way, and that explains why I can hear the noise of the main streets in the distance.

I feel him pull me a stop, and the screech of a door open. I am walked in and the door is shut.

When my hood is removed, I gasp.

**Platinum:**

"Are you sure you want to do this Missy? Your hair-"

"My hair is a nuisance, now will you cut it, or will I?" I say.

I hear Dia gulp, and again, he takes a hank of my long hair in his hands.

I shut my eyes.

"I can't do it." Diamond whispers.

I sigh. "Pearl-?"

Pearl frowns, but walks over anyway. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me….."

"Please…." I whisper.

Pearl takes the knife from Diamonds hand, and holding it gingerely, he takes my long hair into his other fist.

There's a slash of air by my hair, and my long locks fall to the ground in a heavy thump. My hands touch my nape carefully, the emptiness feeling awkward.

I look at the hank of hair that Dia picks up from the forest floor. He hands them to me, and silence fills the forest.

I only take one look, before throwing the bundle into the embers left from our campsite last evening. The turn black, curling and looking ugly. I kick the dirt, and the embers go out with a sizzle.

After hiding the campfire, I turn to see Pearl and Diamond, icily staring at me.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Well are we going or not? Its morning and I have half the guard after me."

Their silent, and finally Dia cracks a smile.

"I have just the place too."

**Daisy:**

"No sign of him yet?" Bill asks as he pushes me gently on the garden swing set.

I sigh, dragging my feet against the dirt so as to stop moving.

"Grandfather has sent half the royal fleet, at least a 700 soldiers, and all of his spies…Nothing."

Bill sighs, massaging my shoulders with his artistic hands. "Oh, Daisy, They'll find him soon."

I lean against him, taking in his scent of ink and new parchment. "I hope so. I'm afraid though….."

Bill looks down, his eyes meeting mine as he leans on the chains. "Why?"

I bite my lip. "I'm afraid that Johto has abducted him."

**Royal Court Assembly of Johto:**

"Your highness, from my deductions, I am afraid that Kanto has kidnapped our Princess's!" A blonde man says seriously to a court of men.

Queen Johanna gasps, and her maids fan her harder to keep her from fainting.

"No! It cannot be! Both of my daughters, in the hands of those scruffian Kantoinaians! I knew we couldn't trust those pretentious devils in the marriage peace propo-"

King Elm sighs, holding the distressed Queen's hand lovingly. "Please my dear, be calm.", he turns back to the blonde advisor-

"Sir Palmer, are you sure about BOTH of my daughters? What about the letter we received from the Red Captain? What does this all mean?"

Palmer sighs sadly, "The other nobles and I are afraid the letter was a fake to keep us on a different track. We have checked all the wharves and sent all our spies, and still-nothing. It must be the Kantonians! They have betrayed us!"

King Elm moans, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. Finally he looks up-

"Perhaps that explains Princess Crystal's disappearance…But what about my darling Platinum? Your son…and also Diamond, that orphan boy that worked in the kitchen, disappeared the exact same night!"

Palmer looks away. "I'm close to positive they have been all kidnapped."

The court is as silent as stone.

The king stands up, and with a voice so loud, the room seems to shudder-

"Then what are we waiting for? We must attack them immediately!"


	13. The Saga of Sapphire

**Sapphire:**

So the story so far?

Trapped in the wharves, surrounded by soldiers and your rival pirates with the two most important people on this hemisphere of the world.

Ooh! So exciting! I can imagine, you're probably leaned forward in your seat, mouth agape as you read this account from Gold's sissy Diary. HA! Maybe you've even forgotten that this is a Diary!

So, you wonder, how will they escape?

But before we arrive to that conclusion, I remind you of our second side plot.

A stealth is about to take place on the West side allies, aka the rich side. Location? The Wallace mansion. Mission? To steal the Queen's pearl to receive information about the location of Milotic, A super rare and powerful mythical creature that is worth fortunes.

Setbacks? A prissy girl for a partner, 2 hours to complete plan before making it back to the ship without detection, and the fact that I may have fallen for the biggest hoax in my life and this is just a huge bluff for Ruby to escape.

But I have found an answer to at least that problem.

**Ruby:**

I know I should have expected Sapphire to take me to the Wallace Manor instead of taking me back to the ship, but I was still shocked when she veered away from the group with the excuse of a secret mission from the captain. I think my mouth must have been agape when she pulled me behind the nearest trash bin and pulls off the restrictions to my senses and movement.

I open my mouth to say something, but she covers it quickly- pointing discreetly to a passing torch and some shady looking men. They pass by, and she removes her hand.

"Look Prissy Boy-Just because we made a deal doesn't mean I trust or want to work with you. I'm doing this for the loot and I'll tell you now-," Her face turns grim and she clenches her pointed teeth," If you even TRY to make a move to escape-I WILL find you. And I WILL kill you. You are anything BUT important to us, and I can easily say you passed in an unfortunate incident with a knife."

She pulls out a dagger, spinning it scarily through the air-and I gulp.

"I….I wasn't planning too…" I say. It's mostly the truth. I really WAS'NT planning on it, but upon thinking about the situation more, I realized I could easily escape, and get help….Even if I was in enemy land, we were still in negotiation terms…The prince would forgive me, these horrible ruffians would be caught, and then I could have the prince inquire the old man without stealing anything!

Well that WAS the plan. I don't think so much anymore.

Sapphire glints her cat like eyes in grim suspicion.

"I still don't trust you."

"Then why are you going through with this?"

**Sapphire:**

I pause. Why WAS I going through with this?

The money? The adventure? The little sweetness of rebellion?

I suppose I could say D. All of the above, but that would be lying because the big answer was E. Revenge.

You may ask, Revenge? Revenge for what?

"None of your beeswax." I growl, and Ruby looks away.

"So what are we going to do?" He whispers.

I rummage through my bag, pulling out two things.

**Ruby:**

A knife and a ball of yarn. Ok, I could understand the knife, but the ball of yarn? How do you get into a mansion and steal a precious pearl with a ball of yarn?

"This is a Destiny knot."

"Hmm….That sounds familiar….What does it do again?" I ask, as she cuts off a piece with her knife. She ignores me, grabbing my arm.

"That's not important. I'm going to tie this around your arm, Aye?"

"Um…..ok?"

She begins a methodical knot, and the silence begins to make me think. Destiny knot…Hmm….Didn't it have something to do with-

Oh holy mew.

"Sapphire! Wai-

Wow. I never realized how pretty she was.

**Sapphire:**

Destiny knot, one of Eme's inventions based off the gypsies Destiny knot that caused Love to both man and woman. Eme's version made love only one sided, and that was all I wanted.

Blue had always told me that Love could drive a man over a cliff to the crashing waves below.

Then why not through a theft?

I am SO glad I told Eme about this. Though he was quite reluctant with everything going on already, he knew EXACTLEY what I needed.

"Wow Sapphire….Did you know your eyes are the most beautiful shade of Blue I've ever seen….?" Prissy boy says dreamily, grabbing my fingers well, lovingly. I snatch them away quickly.

"It's the string talking buddy. Now hurry up! We have a Pearl to steal!"

**Ruby:**

I don't really remember the filthy back ways becoming cleaner as we made our way to…..wherever we were going again. Where were we going again? Mmh….not important.

How had I never noticed how slender yet strong Sapphire's hands were? And they felt so cool against my prickly skin, even though she was dragging me through the streets. Dragging, but still Lucky. How many men get to be so close to as someone beautiful as her?

"Prissy boy! Snap out of it!" She mutters angrily, and I smile at the nickname.

"Oh yes! Sorry Sapphire. What are we doing again?" I ask, trying my best to straighten up and look smart.

She rolls her eyes, and point to the tall ivy wall beside us.

"We're going to climb up. Then I'm going to hand you my azure flute. There are some guard Pokémon in there. And It'll put them to sleep. Got it?"

No, not really-but I nod my head anyway so as to look intelligent. Why were we putting guard Pokémon to sleep? Wouldn't she rather go hang out a nearby pub with a glass of white wine? But oh well. If she'd rather do this, then what did I have to lose?

We climb to the top of the wall (something I never knew was physically possible for me), and Sapphire hands me the flute, before jumping down. She makes a motion for me to follow, and I happily comply.

"When do I start playing?" I smile, and she shoots me a glare and mutters to shush.

"When you see the guard Pokémon! Geez Prissy boy, I don't have time for this!"

We tiptoe through the neat garden, and I'm not quite sure why we're tip toeing. The moon is peeking out from the clouds, and a slight breeze is scented with roses. Wouldn't it be nicer to stroll arm in arm?

Then we hear the growling.

**Sapphire:**

3 houndoom's. Well that's 2 more than when I was last here.

All of a sudden, a beautiful sound fills the air, and I turn to see Ruby playing sincerely into the flute, his eyes closed, and his fingers dancing over the holes. His black hair ruffles in the wind and he sways in the breeze like a blade of grass.

The Pokémon take effect immediately, swaying to the music and eyes drooping heavily until finally they crash into the perfectly pruned hedges.

Ruby looks up at me and smiles, and I can't help but smile too.

"Well, are we going or what?" He says, and I can only nod, our black clothes blending into the high hedges.

**Ruby:**

The guards by the door are half asleep, and for a moment I think we're about to sweep past them-but Sapphire-the brilliant and beautiful girl silently points up to a open window weeping whispering pink curtains. I understand immediately, putting out my hands. She sticks a foot in and I boost her up. She grabs the window sill and pulls herself up. Her head reappears momentarily.

"I'm going in. Stay here and keep watch. And DON'T. TRY. ANYTHING." She whispers dangerously, and I smile nodding. I don't know why she would think I would try anything….Why would I betray her?

I lean against the wall, my thoughts drifting to what it would be like to touch her soft lips.

**Sapphire:**

Even after seeing the yarn work so well, I still felt uneasy leaving Ruby alone like that. But then again, I wasn't one _not_ to trust an invention of Eme. I would just have to finish this and get us both out of her as quick as possible. We had already wasted almost an hour getting here…

The house is almost the same as I imagined it. Fancy portraits, complicated and expensive glass vases that made my hands itching to grab…

_Sapphire! You don't have time for this! Right, the pearl…._

Ugh. It still bothered me how in earth someone as amazing as Winona could fall for him….

So I guess I can't keep it from you any longer, huh?

Alright, alright. Sit down. Its story time children! Read carefully because I aint gonna explain this again.

I've told you before. Winona was a temporary tutor, and I guess that's only half the story. Yes, she was my teacher but it was more of a apprentice…..And it was before I met Red.

I lived in Hoenn.

Ok, ok-I know that must come as a shock. I easily pass as Kantonian, and minus the small lilt of my accent-I can speak the language quite fluently here.

Kanto and Johto weren't the only one's affected by the war.

My father was a man of science-something our very theocratic king did not believe in. He was a wanted man, and I was only 9 years old when he disappeared, leaving me…..alone.

What else could I do? I had no mother. No relatives, neighbors, or friends or anyone had ever really cared about me except for papa. People always knew we were a weird family. Odd flashes of light emitting the windows at unusual times, smells, and sights, and mysterious people who dropped off packages long past midnight. Why would anyone take care of me?

And that was when I met her. Winona. A young, independent, educated, cultured woman. She didn't need anyone. Not a papa, not a guardian. She was book smart AND street smart, and when I met her all those years ago…..She was well, what I wanted to be.

I remember walking up to her in the street, and I can still imagine how pathetic I looked. Uncombed muddy hair, a bruise on my cheek…. I had planned on saying something, but upon reaching her, I could only feel tongue tied.

"_Well, Hello there! What's your name? Are you alone?" A warm smile in my native language makes my eyes light up._

Winona took me in, told me she would teach me how to speak another language-take me to a place where I WOULD'NT be discriminated. I was 9, soon to be 10-and unlike other boys and girls-had never spent a day of school in my life. In a little over a year, I learned to read, write, and was even studying bits of astronomy late into the night. All thanks to Winona.

Life was good. We had moved into a small cottage in Johto for the time being, and we were happy. Winona was making money by doing a part time tutor job and being a maid at the Wallace Manor, and I was pitching in by selling apples on the corner of Orion's bakery, and Mistress Leone's silk emporium…..

I should have seen it coming.

Long story short-Wallace and Winona eloped, got married (without my knowledge)-and I found myself on the streets again. I didn't know until two days later. It had been normal day, we had been out working…..but when she never returned, I thought she had been held up. I was worried something happened to her until I heard the word on the street.

"_Did you hear? Yes, yes! It's the biggest scandal the nobles have heard of all year! The son of the old duke has married their maid! Can you believe it? Ran off in the middle of the night to St. Monica's church, and came back that morning married!"_

"_Sacre Bleu! What? How horrible! The old duke must have died on his sickbed! That poor man….It must have killed him to hear it."_

"_It might as well have. I hear, he has locked himself up in the room-and Wallace has taken over the estate."_

"_Have you seen the wife? Is she-"_

"_A hag? On the contrary! The most beautiful I've seen! Hair like an angel! And as sharp as a tack."_

"_Aye, men these days. Their love lies in their eyes."_

"_A pity it is."_

"_A pity indeed"_

So I found myself on the street again, selling apples I had stolen from the orchard on the outskirts of town, and getting into fights with the urchin boys to keep my share of life. On the street it's all about fear or be feared, and I was only focused on the latter.

6 months later, a ship docked on the pirate side of the port. I had never been there, too many stinky men…but they said it was the ship of the most feared pirate in these seas. The Red Captain. They said he was looking for recruitments to his ship….

It had been a dare. 5 silver ducats if I went and tried out-dressed as a boy.

I never did get the dough, but I did get the adventure of the lifetime.

**Winona:**

I awoke with a start not quite sure what had awoken me, eyes wide and a bead of sweat trickling down my forehead.

I kick away the sheets in an attempt to let the cool breeze tickle my bare legs, and beside me Wallace gives a low snort. I freeze in place waiting a moment until his breathing goes back to normal.

A cool breeze blows through the window sending pleasurable goose bumps down my exposed skin as I sigh, staring out the window.

It had been a long time since I had had time to go star gazing (Wallace made sure of that), but I could just see the North Star on the sill of my window. So low in the sky meaning it was early next morning.

My throat hurt and my mind felt foggy, and for some odd reason-I felt a sinking feeling in my throat-as if something ominous was about to happen. As if something I had forgotten about would reappear back into my life.

And that is when I heard the glass shatter.

**Sapphire:**

I curse as I jump back away from the shattered pieces-my gloved hands falling back to my sides in their failed attempt to catch the vase I had not noticed. I look around me, my breathing caught somewhere in my throat, and my heart skipping a beat. In the pause I hear-…..

Nothing.

I breath a sigh of relief, perhaps louder than it should be. I back away from the shards carefully, not bothering to conceal or clean them. What was the point? We would be leaving the port hours before the Wallace manor awoke-and if they did wake up early, we would be long gone.

"Are you ok?"

I squeal in fright, and a large hands traps itself over my mouth. I fight back, kicking and thrashing my heart beating fast, and the adrenaline coursing through my body. Had I really been caught?!

"Sapphire, please! It's me-Ruby!" Ruby whispers gently in my ear-and immediately I stop kicking.

Ruby looks down at me. When he was a girly boy-I had never really taken into account that he was a good 3 inches taller than me. His scarlet eyes are bright from the moonlight spilling out of the window, and he gives a small be mischievous grin. I grab his hand and throw it off my face before I get too mesmerized.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to stay down there and watch the guards!" I whisper angrily to the calm boy.

He shrugs absentmindedly. "They started snoring, and it was getting really boring down there, and then I heard the crash and got worried so I decided to come and check on you…." He says innocently, fidgeting under my gaze.

I glare at him, but even I can't stay angry for long.

"Thanks but no thanks Ruby, everything is going just fine here."

"Do you need help?" He whispers.

"No, I can-…Aye. Ok, maybe I need a little help."

Ruby grin and leans in forward and his enthusiasm makes me smile. I kinda wish it wasn't the knot talking…I mean, this guy really knew how to watch someone's back…

"Look for a metal safe, maybe within a wall or under a rug. Look out secret compartments; pretty much just raid as fast and as quietly as you can. We only have 20 minutes."

"What if we don't find it in 20 minutes?"

"Then screw it. We have to get back to the Ship before Cap'n realizes we didn't follow orders."

"Aye Aye Milady!" Ruby whispers with a grin, and I feel my cheeks get warm.

_Concentrate sapphire, CONCENTRATE!_

"If you're looking for the safe Sapphire, it's in the parlor mantel, 5th brick from bottom left."

I should really make it a habit to stop screeching.

**Normal:**

Sapphire turns around slowly, her body quavering, either from fear or another emotion. She grits her teeth into a forced smile.

"Winona. What a surprise. Living with the Duke Wallace, I see. I never knew I could trust mistress Lean-she is such a gossiper…Guess she was right….for once." Sapphire spits.

The tall woman at the door stands up straighter, her silk night gown fluttering around her knees like an angel. Her face remains calm, despite the circumstances. She sighs, as if she doesn't know what to say or how to begin. Finally she takes a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

**Sapphire:**

"Look, I don't know why you're stealing from my house-or why you even came back. I don't know what you want, and I know you must hate me for leaving you on the streets for someone like Wallace."

"Frankly, I don't want to know." I say a little too jovially, and beside me, Ruby looks awkwardly between us, not quite sure where to place himself.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry. I was in love, I was stupid. I was going to come back for you, honestly I did-"

"But you didn't."

"Sapphire, Wallace wouldn't let me. He said after his father died and he was out of the way we could house you, but when he finally passed 7 months later you were gone….."

I want to slap her in the face. Like she thinks its ok to leave me in the street or something? Bring me to a new place, promise me a new life, and then abandon me? Does she think telling me sorry is going to make it ANY better?

Because it's not.

"Look-Winona. I don't give a bloody damn, ok?" (she flinches at the cuss word much to my relish, her head hung in what I hope is shame.)

I pull a knife out of my sleeve, turning it on her, and I see the tears glistening in her eyes. For a moment, I see the woman who promised me a future….But it's gone in a flash.

She thinks I'm going to kill her. Maybe I should.

**Winona:**

The knife's edge scratches my throat, and my tears are blurring my vision. What had I done? Created a monster? But it was my fault, my fault I had left her….I was to blame, and if I died by her hands….Maybe I deserved it.

"Kill me. I deserve it." I say.

"We're not planning on killing anyone. Tell me where the Queen's pearl is."

Should I lie? Wallace was keeping it for the king as a favor. It would be his loss, not mine. But I owed her….What do I do?

"I….I…."

"The pearl. NOW." I hear her growl, and the blade digs into my skin, burning it. I feel a trickle of something cool run down my neck….my blood.

"The bedroom, in the green vase filled with feathers by the door." I whisper hoarsely-and all of a sudden the sinking feeling disappears. I had told her. Then what was there to lose?

**Sapphire:**

Ruby nods grimly, biting his lip as he steps over quietly onto the staircase and into the master bedroom, leaving my and the duchess alone.

"What have you become Sapphire?" She whispers softly.

"A monster. A monster you let grow." I mutter under my breath so low I doubt she can hear me.

"I know you hate me but I…..I wish that we had met under different circumstances."

I pause, and my heart aches a little. Memories flash before my eyes. Winona reading my bedtime stories before bed, or giving me new clothes she made for me….Taking me to the docks and feeding the win gulls scraps of stale bread the baker threw out….

The grip of my knife feels sweaty.

"I'm sorry sapphire."

Ruby reappears, his hands clasped around something tied in black cloth. He nods at me silently wording "let's go."

I look back at Winona, her calm face staring straight at me, her neck bent forward like an offering, and a single line of crimson dotting her throat where the blade had cut into her skin. I pull the knife away and she closes her eyes.

"I am too."

**Normal: **

She stands there, kneeling on the floor for what seems like forever, her eyes closed and the silent tears of remorse trailing down her face, mixing with the line of blood, and staining her silk nightgown.

She can still hear her soft voice.

"_I am too."_

She thinks she remembers the brush of lips upon her wet cheek-but had she imagined it? It had happened so fast, could she even trust her senses.

Winona smiles a bit. Did that even matter?

She had been forgiven.

-O-O-O-O-

"Where were you Sapphire?! We were getting really worried there for a minute there!" Wally exclaims in awe, as the brunette arrives exhausted onto the main deck of the ship. Her crew mates reach for the hooded and bound figure she had been handling as she collapses onto a box nearby.

"I thought we….were being…trailed…..took long way….." She pants convincingly, and Wally nods seriously.

"Good work. According to the plan, the Captain should be here any moment now with his hostage." Wally says matter a factly.

Sapphire nods. "Did Gold arrive yet?"

Wally shakes his head in a worried manner. "No….He still hasn't arrived. Maybe he's being followed too. It worries me. If we aren't all here in time, then we'll never make it out of the bay. Not to mention we still have to pick up mistress Blue and the,,,the prince."

Sapphire nods, pretending she understands. "Right. I'm going to go retire for the night. It's been one hell uva evening."

"It sure has been Miss."

"Gnight."

"Gnight miss."

-O-O-O-O-

"Arcaeus, they could be gentler…." Ruby mutters under his breath after the door slams shut to his locked cabin. They had thrown him into the dingy place once more-but at least they had untied him.

He reaches under the hood where a black piece of cloth lay, and slowly-almost painstakingly, he unwrapped it.

The pearl glimmered in the moonlight, and for some odd reason-it reminded him of a certain girl's bright and sharp eyes.

**Oh my goodness everyone, I am SO sorry fpr such a late update! Its been a little over a month since I updating-and oh my god- I AM SOOOO SORRY!**

**To explain for my mysterious absence: I've been dealing with a a lot of shit in my life…people telling me my writing sucked, and family issues, and school staring, and just so many things happening at once.**

**The big one was people telling me they didn't like my writing and the found it "boring, unartistic, and emotionless". That did'nt really help with my writer's block and kinda just made it worse. I have'nt written anything in a long time…**

**I guess I was just curious one day when I stumbled upon the first chapter of my own story while surfing the internet-and what do you know? I caught myself sucked in by my own story. ^^. **

**Maybe I am a bad writer. Maybe people don't like me. But I love this story and people- I WILL FINISH IT, despite what people say.**

**After I read it, I noticed there were almost 45 reviews on this story, each one with a nice and unique comment-and honestly guys, I think I almost started crying.**

**I don't really express this to ya'll-but thank you for reading my shit. Thank you for pushing me forward and giving me those kind words (whether trure or untrue)that made me jump onto the computer in sudden inspiration and write this chapter for all of you. Yes, that's right. YOU have inspired me to write.**

**A special shoutout goes to a anonymous person named "KittyKatLovesBooks", I cant respond to you since your anonymous-but thank you. You are a wonderful person, and this is the second time that you specifically inspired me to write a chapter. I'm happy that your interested, and honestly-nothing makes me happier then pleasing others with my writing. Believe me-I have smiled multiple times upon reading your you, thank you, THANK YOU.**

**One last shoutout to the 5thdimension. Thank you for supporting me throughout this story. You are an amazing writer and person, and I hope to continue discussing with you our writing. **

**Wit h that said, thank you ALL-and a apology for the long wait. NO, I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS STORY. In fact, we're only getting to the good part. :D**

**Comments, concerns, ideas? PM me! I want to hear what you all think.**

**And one last thing after this rant-September 19****th**** is International Talk like A Pirate Day! To commemorate this event, there will be a special bonus chapter, so check me out on the 19****th****! I hope to see ye scallywags soon! G'bye now! **


	14. The things that can happen in a night

**Normal:**

"Ta-Da!" A short haired bluenette exclaims happily as he gestures to a shady looking pub at the end of the street-already lively with light, noise, and the sweet smell of drink.

The two boys behind him, one a tall able bodied blonde and another frail looking bluenette with a cap over his head, look up with expectation. All of a sudden the blonde looks upset, running forward; he pulls his comrade into a whisper.

"You expect us to stay THERE? Dia, it's dangerous! Especially for-"

The bluenette smiles. " We're all boys here. It'll be fine~ The guards wont expect a thing. We could get a room, you and I could help the bartender out this evening to pay the rent, and decided what we want to do come dawn!"

"Something the matter?" The smaller bluenette asks, a frown upon his awfully feminine face.

The blonde flashes a fake smile. "No, nothing the matter. Just…pull your cap lower…"

**Yellow:**

So by this point, you are probably all like, "well this is all well and good, but what in tarnation happened to that wonderful blonde girl and the 'so not dashing he doesn't make me blush every single time I see him guy'?"

Well hold on to your poison tipped daggers and crazy hair do's-we're getting to that.

**Red:**

Prince Green? Check with Blue, Venasaur, and Ditto.

Princess Crystal? Check with Gold.

Advisor to the prince? Check with Sapphire.

Pokémon Aitaro, and Toro? Check and check. They had left earlier with a group of men.

So let's see…..that left me, Emerald, and….and….Right. Yellow.

I look around the now empty cottage, suddenly seeming much bigger than when it had been filled with my men, and (ladies). Emerald hums softly to himself as he messes with wires and shards of metal on his cluttered shop table, and in the corner-Yellow glares at me-her hands and feet simply tied.

It was a smart plan to drop off the materials that had been weighing us down here, but it was stupid of us to think no one would be after us. It had only been a week, and already my worst nemesis had read me like a book and cornered us in such an obvious place. I groan. This would have been so much easier to have just set the materials down in a hidden place in one of the caves of the cove and get back to them later! We could have been done with this whole shenanigan within mere hours.

It didn't matter now. The sands of time were not ready to defy gravity.

I help Yellow to her feet, grabbing my knapsack of materials off the table as I head upstairs and to the back door. Eme follows, and file up the narrow steps in a rhythmic yet sullen silence.

I look over at Emerald. He's looking down at the ground, his thoughts clouding his expression.

"Thank you Emerald." I say softly, and Eme looks up as if startled.

"For what Cap'n?"

"For taking us in….We must be so much work for you…Not to mention the danger we've put you in. Giovanni's men-"

"Will be here soon. I know….That's why I've decided I'll be leaving."

**Emerald:**

"WHAT?!" The captain says loudly, causing the sullen hostage in his hands to look up in surprise.

I'd lived in the Johto wharves for most of my life. I had been born in Hoenn, but I had been only a child when we moved to Johto and didn't remember much of it. I don't remember much of my life in Hoenn…

But I always did have itchy feet.

"I don't know Cap'n….I've been here for 5 years already now…People know me. It's getting dangerous for me to stay here. Once you leave, it won't take long for the Royal guard to come looking for me for questioning or take me in for treason….Or even worse….If Giovanni finds me first…" I say, and Red looks down sullenly.

I almost felt sorry for the guy. For such a young man, and all these problems weighed precariously on his shoulders. He should have been living the life right now…Maybe have a lass and be planning on a family in a quiet nice cottage outside of town. But the Captain wasn't that kind of person.

"I'm sorry…." He whispers, setting his hand on my shoulder, and I give him as an encouraging smile as I could. He needed it more than I did.

"It's alright Sir. I've been meaning to move to the country anyway. Less people there, and more time for me to work on my inventions."

Red smiles sadly, "I suppose that I should take it to mean you are leaving the crew."

I pause. I never really had considered myself as part of the crew. It had been over 3 years ago when I had first met the Red Captain in the attempt to get aboard as a crew member. I didn't have the physical prowess to pass, and Red was naturally suspicious about my age (which was still pretty young).

But he had been happy by my ideas about how the ship could function-and upon further decision making, he decided that my small cottage by the beach could be used as a somewhat base. It was close enough to the beach and the pirate side of the city-and we had agreed to meet up at least once in a year. That couldn't be considered crew….

"I…I never really considered myself as part of the crew." I admit, looking down in embarrassment.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and I look up into bright, kind crimson eyes that had helped so many people.

"Emerald. You have always been part of the crew, and wherever you go-you always will be. Even the smallest role can carry the heaviest of responsibilities. You may have been over looked, but you will always, ALWAYS be part of our family…..Thank you….."

I feel his arms wrap around me, and all of a sudden my eyes are blurry and wet. In all the years I had greeted and said goodbye to the captain, all those years we had been acquaintances….

We were now family.

I was part of the crew. Really, truly part of the crew!

But who knew when destiny would allow our paths to cross again.

**Yellow:**

I feel awkward as Red lets go of me to hug his comrade, a sad embrace that lingers.

They won't be seeing each other again, and deep inside they know it's over.

They let go, and all of a sudden, Red is holding on to my arms again-and we're headed back into the breezy spring air, heavy with smoke from the street lights and wine from the pubs.

The walk back to the ship is silent and heavy as Red leads us through the back alleyways. Half way through, I realize he didn't even bother gagging me. If I screamed now, surely SOMEONE would hear me?!

I part my lips before closing them again.

Who would hear me but drunken sailors, pirates, and even worse enemies?

We get back to the ship with no problem.

**Blue:**

_Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink._

"Would you stop that infernal noise? You're giving me a headache." Green groans, and I stop jingling my bracelet around my finger, sliding it back onto my wrist.

An awkward silence again.

"You have a piece of straw in your hair." I smirk, nodding my chin in gesture to it.

"Well, maybe I would pick it out if I was untied." Green scowls, rolling his eyes.

The top of the abandoned lighthouse is really a perfect place. It's obvious no one has been in here for YEARS. The old lamp had been stolen long ago, and from the second to highest floor where we sat, we could easily see friend or foe in good time.

However, waiting for your elusive captain with a grumpy prince on a damp floor was NOT very entertaining.

I lay back against the wall, my usually sharp mind growing duller and duller by the second….I groan. Why didn't something exciting never happen?

All of a sudden, the best idea in the world hit my like an oncoming dagger.

**Crystal:**

Gold pulls off my hood in a flourish, and I gasp as sound, light, and voice returns to my senses. My eyes grow wide at the sight.

Gold had taken me to a PUB?!

I stood stunned, my eyes still disbelieving.

After all the warnings and orders from his captain and superiors about being captured-Gold had taken me to a place full of people?!

I glance around frantic eyed at someone, ANYONE to help me. Didn't any of these people know who I am!? The princess and future Queen of their country! I stood bound and gagged in front of them, and yet no one even TURNED? Wasn't even a BIT suspicious?!

"Sorry Princess-they're all as drunk as hell. They'd be no help to you anyway. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're better off in my hands." Gold whispers in my ear.

I feel my adrenaline fade away as fast as it came, and I realize he's right. All of these people are drunk, and, and horrible. Unlike the clean shaven gold, these sailors…or pirates. Whatever they are! All are sweaty, fat, and hold an evil glint in their eye.

Gold fumbles us through the crowd, and while some glazed eyes don't even take note of our appearance, other dilated pupils grow even wider. My heart leaps in hope. Did they recognize me?! Will they go call the guard?!

But then I realize they weren't staring at the girl behind the dirt.

They were staring at the girl.

They thought I was a prostitute.

And all of a sudden, it became clear as to why Gold had bothered to throw back my hood. To show I was a girl. Here in this old robe and dirt in my hair and on my face-I fit the ticket as easily as any other female. A man's….toy…..

I close my eyes in disgust.

"Almost there now…"Gold tries to whisper encouragingly, but all I want to do is vomit, all over the floor.

We stop at the bar in the back, and gold squeezes my arm. Not to hurt me, but almost as if he's…nervous?

"Senor….Eusine?"

**Gold:**

The man turns, his velvet cape fluttering as he does so in that dramatic way of his that I always hated. His handsome face turns into a smirk, marred by a horrible scar that makes me cringe.

He raises an eyebrow, hiding his surprise well. If I had learnt anything about Eusine, it was that he was as crafty as any man, best, Pokémon, or god.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise my comrade, and on such a night! _Como estas?"_

"Bien. Tengo que hablar con usted inmediatamente." I growl.

Eusine raises an eyebrow, but steps out from behind the bar table. He gestures to the back room, and we make our way through the sea of drunken men to the silent room.

**Green:**

Blue standing up so fast, makes me flinch in surprise and as she begins making her way to me at an alarming pace (especially with that maniacal grin) makes me cringe. Its only when she pulls out her ruby encrusted dagger do I REALLY begin to panic.

"WAIT, BLUE, what are you-?!"

I close my eyes tightly, preparing for the blow, but instead the ropes tied around my arms, hands and feet slacken. I look up into her glowing eyes, and she grins evilly-holding out one of the rapiers that had been riding her hip. In her other hand she holds the other.

"Well what are you waiting for my liege? Get that piece of straw out of your hair and then redeem yourself!"

**Blue:**

Green's eyes grow wide, and then squint with confusion, his hand wavering ever so slightly before grabbing the outstretched hilt.

"Why are you doing this..?" He whispers.

"Because I'm not afraid of losing, and I'm eager to see you try to redeem yourself. What? Are you not game?" I flash a smirk

Slowly, the prince's lips part into a small smile.

"You are one gutsy girl."

And before another wasted word is said, he doesn't pause as he brings his rapier clashing down against mine.

**Crystal:**

Gold's rapid and fluent Spanish is a surprise that only lingers in my mind for a moment, as Gold leads me through the hall and into a room behind the hideous man. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." Gold says, lightly pushing me against the wall and forcing me to sit. He takes a second to check my knots, and get a rope around my feet before stepping into the room and shutting the door.

Slowly, I inch forward, the rope burning painfully into my skin. I can barely see through the small rusted key hole, and though the words are slightly muffled, I can still make them out.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. We usually have the old hag across the street clean the bar come morn for a few shiny pennies, and I'm afraid this room has been used already." I hear Eusine say with a nasty grin, revealing a pair of sharp pointy teeth.

"Eusine-please. I need your help. I don't have much time." Gold glares.

"I can imagine, Word on the street is you've been on the run. Only 2 morrows ago did a sailor from Giovanni's regime come begging for information with a sack full of heavy coins. If it's shelter you seek, I'm afraid-"

"No, no. I just need you to send a message to my former lady and lord."

Eusine's eyes grow wide with surprise, but he quickly hides his astonishment.

"3 years and NOW you want to reveal-"

Gold shoots him a glare, and Eusine grows shut, his presence of me all of a sudden realized.

He leans forward, muttering in a low whisper, words I can barely catch, "Tir-d of p—rate life a—dy? Why? Is som—g wrong?"

Gold pulls away. "No, no. They're not to know it's from me. All you have to do is drop this in front of the house. The maid will pick it up… "

Eusine scowls. "What? I've been demoted to mere messenger? Getting you out of that hell hole, you'd think we'd be at least comrades~"

Gold looks angry; pulling Eusine's closer, growling in his face. "We're not anything but mere acquaintances, and I paid WELL for your help."

"Then perhaps you will pay me for this letter of yours? It explains why you brought the girl. I could use fresh meat in the business. She is lacking in plumpness, especially in the chest-"

"She's NOT for sale. I'm leaving town and bringing her with me." Gold snarls-and I feel a sigh of relief I never knew I was holding escape me.

"Well, certainly you don't expect me to do this for free. Your parents live half way across town, and in these times, it will take me DOUBLE the time to get there with all these soldiers milling about!"

I hear a jangle of a bag full of coins.

"This good?"

"….Yes…."

"And I suppose with this, I buy your silence and utmost secrecy, as well as trust that you will leave this matter to be private?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be off then."

I back off just as the door slams open. Gold stoops down, untying the ropes at my feet he had just only minutes ago tied. Then he helps me up, and pulls back my hood.

Eusine stops by the door, and our eyes meet momentarily before sliding away. Gold leads me out, pulling my hood back over my head, and for once I'm grateful. I don't want to see the horrors of the bar again.

All of a sudden, I feel a hard kick in my ankle, and I'm falling! Arms wrap around me, as my hood falls back. Gold is holding me by the small of the back, already pushing me back to my feet as he hastily pulls the hood back over my head.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" I hear Gold scowl.

"Y-yes s-sir."

A pair of scurrying footsteps at the servant boy runs away, but Gold is already leading us out of the stuffy (now quiet with passed out people) room-and back into the silent warm air. My thoughts are tumbling in a confused mess, ringing alarm bells everywhere, and desperately wishing to be untangled. But my head is so heavy….I can't think straight….

"Sorry for making you walk super serious gal. Not to worry though~ the ship is only a quarter mile away. Doing errands with me aint so bad, eh?"

Gold gives a small laugh into the night.

**Normal:**

In a lighthouse not so far away, sounds of battle ensue in an eerily silent yet clashing sound that both breaks and finishes the silence.

"Gotten better have we?" A girl with long brown hair says, smiling in the darkness. She's sweating ever so slightly, her muscles reacting fast as they duck a sharp blade.

Her opponent cracks a small smile, but remains silent, saving his energy for the win. For the girl, he knew this was just a game. A bit of entertainment than meant close to nothing to her.

For him it was a chance at freedom at last.

**Green:**

It was that moment all over again.

Knives clashing against knives in silent battle in the darkness, and the sound of waves crashing far below us. My mind was in a turmoil of thoughts, thinking a million things, and it felt like my muscles were moving against hers all on their own.

Concentrate!

"_Oh don't mind her….she's just jealous that you did so well against her…"_

"_Just because you're a Prince doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."_

"_You can stay up here…..If you want…."_

**CONCENTRATE!**

She parries, and all of a sudden I find myself stepping back. She thrusts the sword, and I barely stumble mine forward. In the small enclosed space, I can feel a breeze wafting through my sweaty head.

Wait. A breeze?

I manage a fast look sideways, to see the broken window I was just barely up against. Far below, I could make the dark figure of something I had thought left long ago.

I groan, the reason she had let me go so easily now grotesquely apparent. Could Arcaeus not be on my side even ONCE?

Blue grins as she levels her sword at my throat, my back finally kissing the rusted frame of the open window.

**Blue:**

Just as I think the victory is mine, Green manages to thrust his sword to my knees, causing me to falter. In that swift second, I lose my ground, and the prince is all of a sudden behind me.

"Touché." I grin, but the prince is oddly silent.

Parry, thrust, duck.

For the second time in my life-fighting feels almost like a dance…..

**Green:**

It bothers me that she can smile at such a moment. It infuriates me that she has a match for every single move I make, and that her movements are as swift as mine. Maybe even swifter….

It's just like that night….where fighting with her feels like a dance.

**Blue:**

It happens so fast, that it scares me. In a split second, my sweaty hands falter around the grip of my rapier as Green dishes out an exceptionally strong parry, and my weapon goes clattering across the floor loudly.

In the second it takes me to pull the knife out of my boot, and hold it up in defense, my back is against the wall, and Green's rapier is drawing blood on my throat.

**Sapphire:**

A knock on my door, brings my thoughts back in line from that past hour's events.

Ruby, the pearl, Winona…..

"Cap'n! Oh….Your back. Pray, your trip was safe?" I say as Red walks in, sitting heavily on my bed.

"Minus some patrolling enemies, it was peaceful for the most part….I heard you were not as fortunate?" Red asks looking up with a worried expression.

I look away, as if it was nothing (which really it was. )"Just had the sneaking suspicion we were being followed, so I took the long way Sir…." I mutter.

Red nods in the completely understanding way he does. "Of course. I'm just starting to worry about Gold is all…."

"I'm sure he's fine Cap'n." I say, allowing myself a smile.

Red blinks, and smiles tiredly. "Yes. I'm sure he is."

Only seconds later, do we here the clamor of the crew grow louder from outside. Red peeks his head through the door, and I can hear his wide grin in his voice.

"Well speak of the devil….."

"Does that mean we can-"

"Retrieve Blue and our comrade? Sounds like a VERY good plan."

**Dia:**

Could it be? Could it really be?! My heart is beating faster as I run down the hallway, my feet thumping on the stained wood-and my head pumping with adrenaline.

That girl with the hood….

Had she really been….?

"Hey! Boy! You finish with those dishes?!"

I practically jump 10 feet, the barking voice startled me so. I turn around carefully to see the bartender who had agreed upon our refuge.

"Y-yes S-sir?"

"Did you finish those dishes?" He scowls.

"O-oh. Of course Sir."

He nods. "Right. Good night then. Make sure you and your friends clean up tomorrow morning before you leave to finish up the deal."

"Oh, naturally Sir!" I exclaim.

He gives me a queer look, but finally turns away and I breathe a sigh of relief. Now! I must tell-

"Wait boy! Where is your other friend?" The caped man barks again, causing me to freeze in my tracks.

"O-oh, my friend? P-pearl you mean Sir?"

"No, no. The small one. I saw your blonde friend working. But where did he disappear to?" Eusine says, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…sh-I mean H-he hasn't been feeling w-well sir." I stammer, my cheeks flushing red.

Eusine shoots me a glare. "I expect you will pay his portion of the rent?"

"Yessir."

"Right. Good night then.

"Night sir."

I listen carefully as his heavy footsteps return to the loud room, but already my feet are moving faster than I could comprehend. Lord, had I REALLY seen what I had thought?

No. No she was! I could never be mistaken!

**Pearl:**

"And then he pulled the hood over her head and took her away! But I'm sure Missy! It was Princess Crystal! I couldn't be surer!"

Platinum's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, and her pink lips are slightly parted in shock. Mine are probably too, but I recover faster.

"Dia! No-Diamond! You CANNOT be so sure?! THE princess?! HERE?! Dia, surely you've made some mistake!"

"But pearl! I swear I saw her, clear as day! I've been working in that castle for 9 years, and I KNOW the princess when I see her! It was her Pearl! IT WAS HER.

"Diamond, we can't just-"

"We're going after her."

Diamond and I snap to Missy's-and already, she has that scary look of determination in her eyes. She begins to stand up, but I grab her arm-pulling her back down again.

"Missy! Please! Be rational! We can't just go after-"

"Pearl. We're going after my sister." Platinum says, not even bothering to look at me as she stands up again and throwing meager belongings into her bag.

Diamond smiles, beginning to help her, and chatot flies around the room in a frenzy.

"_AWKH! SAVE THE PRINCESS AWKHHH SAVE THE PRINCESSS!"_

I" grab chatot by the feathers, and stuff a long piece of cloth in his mouth to keep his tongue busy.

"Missy, PLEASE. Even if it WAS your sister, it's dangerous! She was taken by PIRATES for chrissake! They don't need to take MORE money from your parents if they capture you!"

My entreaty ends with a loud yell, and leaves an empty void of silence, as both Dia and Missy continue to pack their things.

"Pearl. I don't care if it is dangerous. I knew leaving the palace would be dangerous. I trust Dia, and if he says he saw my sister here tonight, I know he saw my sister here tonight. We are going to go and save her pearl-and if I am captured or die doing so, so help me-I would not mind in the least. So are you with me, or will you be staying here tonight?" Platinum looks up from her speech and Dia is looking uneasy as he slips a comb in his knap sack.

I take a deep breath, and make my decision.

**Normal:**

Two extremely close shadows breathe heavily in sync, as their grips on their weapons tighten, sweaty palms swearing never to let go.

Their eyes stare at each other, unblinking, and working their hardest to hide any emotion-but already, both pairs of cheeks are going redder by the second.

The rapier held by prince Green catches nicely under the throat of the girl, and his position looks champion. His enemy is against the dank wall, her better weapon across the room on the floor, and a knife is positioned flush into her pale throat. Already, he detects the smallest bead of blood running down her neck and onto her chest. He begs his eyes NOT to look as the scarlet bead makes its descent into the great unknown of womanhood.

Now his position WOULD be champion would it NOT be for the ruby encrusted dagger the girl had pulled seemingly out of nowhere; now pushed precariously into the boys throat, and eager to go all the way through the flesh.

The brunette's eyes never falter as she smirks, feeling his blood join the sweat upon her palm.

"Well." She says.

"Well. I can't escape even if I do win. Your Pokémon guard the door. "He growls.

"Well, Can't be too careful, now can we?" She smiles.

Heavy breathing fills the voice, and her stoic face all of a sudden gives away a heavy smirk. He no longer has a reason to win this match, but yet he feels satisfied to see her shifting uncomfortably in this tight position. His pupils flit to her parted pink and lush lips, but he flicks them back to her bright eyes, when he feels the corners of his mouth bend to her will.

"Prince Green? Smiling? Has the world ended?" She whispers lightly, especially considering the situation. In a sharp moment, she feels everything at once. The lone bead of blood on top of her cleavage. The untucked ruffles of her tunic revealing her stomach, her legs in-between his. His blood crawling through her fingers, and mingling with the sweat….

He leans forward, and her ears grow hotter-her eyes refusing to falter.

"So are you going to make the first move or will I?" He whispers huskily.

She gives a sly grin, the dagger feeling heavy in her hand. "What happened to ladies first?" She murmurs tantalizingly.

And god!

Their lips are so close! So soft…so beautiful….

The blades are digging into their throats, and the bodies all of sudden seem to have a mind of their own! And then-and then-

Their lips are touching, and exploring, and she doesn't understand what's going on, and alarm bells of every kind are going off in his head-And the weapons are going slack in their arms, and she tilts her head forward, and the kiss deepens, and he accepts, his lips pushing harder and then and then-

**Blue:**

Blue? Are you here Blue? We've come to pick you up!

We break apart, him staggering almost half way across the room, his eyes wide and looking anywhere but me. Just in time too, as Silver throws open the door from the stairwell, a dying lamp in his hands.

He pauses, surveying the odd scene, and all I want to do is just fall through the ground and die. The rapier on the floor, the bonds untied on the ground...The prisoner armed and free.

"What is going on here?!" Silver shouts, all of a sudden assuming the obvious-that the Prince had tried to escape.

"Silver please….It's under control. Help me take him back to the ship." My voice comes out hoarse, and Silver's eye's glare at me in suspicion.

"Everythin a'right sir?" A voice on the stairwell behind silver calls up. Silver affirms in an eerily calm voice, as he hands the lamp to the man-and grabs Green roughly by the arm. It's the oddest thing. Silver is at least a good 3 inches shorter, and Green easily complies-letting himself be taken by two stronger men.

Silver stands, staring at me-but I don't have the will to move. I can't even look into his eyes! My head is just….just…..

All I can feel are his lips pushing against mine.

"Blue?"

"I'm c-coming. Just….Just give me a sec ok? I need to think for a moment." I mutter, staring intently on the ground. Silver's voice rings in my ears.

"Blue, now is really not the time to lose your head and take time to 'think' We have to go. NOW."

**Green:**

This. Is. All. Her. Fault.

**Red:**

"Blue! Thank god you're here. Well done by the way!"

"I'm going to my room." She mumbles, brushing past me as she makes her way sullenly out of sight.

"She's just tired Sir." Silver says behind me, and I nod slowly. That must be it….

Ah! No matter!

"Forward at all speed ahead! To the open ocean my friends!" I exclaim, a cheer escapes as the sails are raised, and the wheel is turned-and our ship heads back into the womb of safety, just as light breaks on the horizon.

X-X-X-X-X

**Normal:**

"What news do you bring of man? Speak! Speak louder!"

The man shivers, his voice louder and squeakier-"T-they've escaped sir. The R-red captain has f-fled."

"NO!"

The glass of wine shatters loudly as it makes impact with the floor, the blood red drink seeping out into an ominous puddle by their feet.

The man shrieks again, throwing his arms in frustration as he storms out of the dark cabin and onto his deck. His crew look up in surprise, the tears of fear glassy on their iris's.

"**PETRALLLLL!"**

"Y-yes S-sir?"

"I want to set sail NOW! Awake the crew! Quit these childish games," (here he kicks the barrel atop of which a deck of dealt cards sit), "AND HURRY! We must catch them!"

"But s-sir….We haven't sold all o-our materials or set affairs with your d-debtors and-"

"**SILENCE! I SAY WE WILL LEAVE NOW!" **The monster grabs the blue haired man who had spoken by his collar, picking him up by the collar. The victim whimpers, his eyes shut tight in fear. The tormentor scowls, throwing the man down onto the planks of his ship.

"SIR! We have news!" This time, a woman with red hair speaks. She has just come aboard, and she pants heavily. Behind her, men who had come with her bring goods. A extremely tattooed one holds a mysterious wiggling sack that emits odd noises. This man steps forward next to the woman.

"Speak Arianna, and do not disappoint!" The monster growls, and Arianna smirks.

She nods to the comrade beside her, and the sack is emptied unceremoniously onto the floor, revealing a small wriggling blonde boy, bound , gagged, and looking ferocious.

The leader scowls, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"I do not have time to take children as hostage! Why have you brought this child here! Take him, kill him, THROW HIM FOR THE CELLAR! For god's sake-We don't need a hostage!

Arianna's smile hover grows even smugger.

"My liege. This dwarf is affiliated with The Red Captain. You may become familiar upon hearing his code name-the Elf."

Here, the monster of a captain looks up, his eyes full of rare surprise and pleasure-and the woman in front of him practically melts to see him happy for once.

The man with the tattoos fills in gruffly, "Found 'im 'ust as he was packing his things. These big beasties attacked us-but Ken got 'im with his s'harpoons.

The words sink into the Mind of the Captain and slowly, a smile spreads across his rough ugly cheek's, the scars paining contradicting the pleasure.

"Take him to my room."

**Daisy:**

Bill and I sit silently by the window, our calculus long forgotten as we watch the rusty army washed, polished, primed, and reprimanded as it slowly, but steadily-got back to where it an army should be.

In the distance, can see dark heavy clouds rising above the ocean our men will have to pass to reach the enemies gates. Their battle will ensue once more, and the sacrifice of blood that had been held back now for 7 months will be reborn.

I feel goose bumps trailing down my back at the thought. Death would begin. Who would die in this shattering war? My parents, my grandmother, my cousins, my friends, comrades, people…would die.

I feel my eyes get blurry, and I try to stay still-hoping if I do so, the tears will not be jarred and moved.

A drop falls onto the parchment, spreading the ink like black blood blooming in white oceans.

I feel Bill's hand all of a sudden squeezing mine, and all of a sudden, more of those beads are escaping my eyes-little sailors abandoning ship. And bill is all of a sudden standing, and holding me. He turns me to face him, and I'm crying in his nice pressed shirt that he wears so often because it is his best one and he secretly does so to please me.

My tears (though I beg) do not stop, and along with them, sobs escape my throat as bill holds me-stroking my hair and whispering sweet naught.

I had forgotten what tears taste like.

**Bill:**

She cries, holding me tightly-words spilling out between sobs as she frustrates her anger and sadness, and I feel helpless as I whisper the lie we had all been whispering since the war began.

_Shhh….It shall be alright. No one will get hurt…The war shall be over before you know it!_

We are in this position for a long time, long past when she finally she stops crying. Her puffy red eyes are buried in the nape of my neck, and her salty tears are drying and becoming itchy on my skin.

I close my eyes, and lay my head against hers, the glassy beads rolling softly down my cheek and nestling into the silky strands of her her luscious locks.

**Normal:**

The door opens, and King Oak's heart skips a beat as his eyes adjust to the sight.

The pair look up, red and puffy eyes distinct-a left shoulder clearly drenched, fear and sadness tinged in their facial expressions.

"Grandfather?" The soft but strained voice calls, and all of a sudden-the Old king remembers a time of hearing the same voice in the gardens-laughing and playing with a family that was full, alive, and untainted.

"S-sir I can e-explain-"The young man stands unsteadily, his soft helping hands retracting from the girl he was holding. The old king watches her wither and shrink without his touch, and he rushes forward, clothes rustling.

"There is nothing to explain." He says softly, and in one arm, he gathers up his grand-daughter, and the other-his subject; and the old king, the young princess, and the poor young man who lived in a broken cottage with a dying mother, cried out their sorrows as the candles blew out with the wind.

**Duke Palmer:**

Walking down the hall ways of the Imperial palace is always eye catching in that there are almost a million things going on at once.

Servants run around with clean linen in their hands, and giggles on their lips-soft words speaking of rumors about the stable hands love relations and if they had seen the Queen's new gown?

A wonderful smell is always wafting down the hallways, either of food or drink, or of the perfume oil of jasmine and sakura the maids' burn in their dusted corners.

The hallways of the palace stream light through their colored windows, and laughter ripples through the walls like waves in a ocean-seemingly never ending. The happiness of this royal family though stained with blood, death, and betrayal-had always existed. Barely at some points, but enough that it could be sown and grown again. Birth of children, and a new marriage with a daughter already to be had, the sound of young laughter echoing across them premises, later to be replaced with the awkward sounds of the violin, and the recitation of Latin verbs…..

The halls today are silent.

"Sir Duke? The General has called. He would like to present to you the cavalry he has a assembled." A servant bows his usually loud voice more somber today.

"Of course. I shall be down in mere minutes."

The servant leaves, and my gaze shifts to the window as the sunlight fades a cloud being the culprit. Dark clouds grow on the horizon, and the sunlight is being masked forcefully.

Arcaeus new the coming war would be its last.

The fattest splatter of blood that would end in the silence of the world.

**A/N: and FINALLY finished! 17 pages, 6000 words…..Oh god, this took FOREVER. But YES. We at LAST have a insight into our evil, a scandalous kiss in our midst, and everything is FINALLY beginning to tie up!**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's late-but better late than never yes? XD I hope to be updating soon, Christmas at least….So please people! Review! Tell me what you think! Comments, concerns, ideas, any way to improve myself-PLEASE DO NOT BE SHY! I love hearing from you guys. **

**I hope you few readers who read this have a happy thanksgiving, and I'll be seeing you around!**

**And Solidad is OUT. XD**


	15. To think about the other

**Normal:**

The wind blows the sand across the dark deserted beach, whipping around and teasing the lone blades of dry grass. The night is dark. A vast void in which nothing exists, for dense clouds block any pinprick of light. The waves try their best to mimic the darkness, but they fail miserably as the surf dances out of tune. Unlike the sky, it is too nervous to stay still.

A boy as nervous as the sea shifts his weight from one foot to another, his clammy hands unable to dry even as he wipes them again and again on his dark slacks. Though it is quite cool outside, his cheeks are flushed and his armpits drenched with anxiety.

Another lad nods reassuringly to this anxious blonde boy, motioning silently to an old boat found in a pub warehouse. Grudgingly, they both begin to pull the boat across the whispery sands, holding their caps under their arms to keep them from escaping in the wind.

A smaller boy watches the two, following them silently as he delicately (almost femininely if you looked carefully enough) stepped one foot in front of the other. He walked as if he was wearing the daintiest of lavender slippers on the velvet carpet of a palace.

The dry grass crunches much too loudly, and the wind howls in protest.

Painstakingly, the boat is baptized into the dancing surf, and the boys climb in, one of them waiting to grab the hand of the smaller one, who barely manages to jump aboard as the "ship" sets sail. He fidgets on the cool wood uncomfortably; an unconscious hand making sure his hair is tucked safely under his cap.

The blonde boy sighs, and it becomes clear that he knows that the task at hand is insane, dangerous, and stupid. He thinks about warning his comrades one more time. Perhaps one more time will clear their senses…He opens his mouth but closes it again.

The shore was already far behind…

But somewhere in the distance, a pinprick of light! They were not too far behind the pirate ship they pursued.

"Chatler. You know what to do." Pearl murmurs.

The bird shrieks in delight and flies into the void, flying to the point of light like moth to a candle.

**Sapphire:**

Perfection at its finest.

The Queen's pearl was deliciously milky white. Not a spot or a blemish, or any bump. It was as smooth as any pebble in the ocean and as spherical as only Mother Nature could create.

I pick it up, running my little finger against the pearl delicately, unable to find a single ridge. The pearl was truly fit for any empress, let alone a queen.

"Would you put it down? You're making me nervous." Ruby mutters-for once saying something intelligible not involving me. I hadn't bothered with removing the destiny knot from his wrist yet, (it had only been a few hours) but I didn't see why I should. Ruby was behaving enough for me not too, right?

Suddenly, someone bangs loudly on the door, and I jump 2 feet. On impulse-I grab the pearl, thrust it in Ruby's hands and somehow manage to get him under my bed. Just in time too-as the Captain strides in.

"umm...Sapphire? What are you doing?"

I pause, soaking in the situation. I was sitting on the floor, hands nervously in my lap-my face flushed as I watched Ruby's foot sneak a little more under the bed and out of sight.

"Um...Meditating?" I try, and Red raises an eyebrow. "Blue told me to try it to um...control my rage." I place my palms on my knees, facing them upward, making my spine straighter as I do.

Red still looks a little skeptical, but smiles anyway. "Oh...alright. Sorry to disturb you. (Here he rolls his eyes) I just thought you'd want to know that we've almost reached open sea. We made it. We're all here."

I smile, trying not to look frustrated. I'd known the captain long enough to know he didn't barge into people's rooms to make nice comments about the weather. "That's great Cap'n-but what do you REALLY want?"

Red's face grows serious. "Can you talk to Blue? She's been locked up in her cabin and she won't open the door or answer. I think she's crying..."

Now it's my turn to raise the eyebrow. Blue crying? Blue never cries. Even if she gets injured, she NEVER lets others see her tears. She braces it like man. Like a pirate.

"What in the seven seas do you think I could do, that would make any helluva difference?" I scowl. I was never good with tears. They gave me goose bumps...

Red blushes. "I dunno...I just thought...well...you're a girl, she's a girl...Maybe she would listen to you...?" Red pauses mid thought. Hearing himself talking, he knows it's hopeless. But seeing his sullen face, something comes over me and I nod.

"Sure, whatever. I'll try." _Anything to get you out of my room…._

Red's face glows in delight, and he thanks me profusely.

"Yeah, yeah-now will ya lemme finish my meditating?" I grumble good naturedly, closing my eyes, and humming loudly. I hear Red chuckle, and he murmurs a "sure, whatever" before closing the door behind him. Just as it shuts, I hear a sneeze.

I glare, as Ruby comes out from under the bed, dust bunnies crawling all over him. He wipes his nose on his sleeve and scowls a bit at it, disgusted that he would reach such a low that he would have to wipe his fancy little nose on his once fancy little sleeve. I smile. Ruby was going back to normal.

"You REALLY need to clean under your bed more often, beautiful. Such a dirty bed doesn't befit someone as wonderful as you." he chuckles. I roll my eyes, and take the pearl from him.

Former thought, officially eliminated.

"Lemme, see your wrist lover boy." I say, and he holds out the wrong one as if he's expecting me to kiss it. I scowl, grabbing the other one with the destiny knot. He practically swoons at my touch, and I feel my face heat up. For a guy, he has very artistic fingers. Long, and delicate. Meant for fine work with a pen. His palms were irritatingly soft, and the touch of them against my calloused one's feel's odd…..

My deliberate pause staring stupidly at Ruby's hand gives him enough time to stand straight, and all of a sudden, he's holding my other hand. I wriggle my wrist, but his grip is too strong.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper angrily, but his hands all of a sudden grab both of mine. My mind is pushing me to simply knee him in the groin, but his eyes….my knees aren't holding me up anymore….He's….

"Sapphire…..I….." He leans in, almost as if in slow motion, and I'm terrified. I've never had a guy do this to me! What do I do? What do I say? I'm blank, and all of a sudden- my street smarts flee me.

His kiss is like…..something soft…and….and creamy….

I can't explain it (I'm no poet). All I know is that after he broke away, I wanted to do it again. I wanted to feel his lips against mine and I wanted to explore it. Feel the electricity between us…

Eme's Destiny knot was a fraud, for I had fallen under the spell.

He leans forward again, and I feel my face contort to his. His arms fall loosely at my waist, and mine find his wrist. Slowly, I find the string with my fingers, looping it under my index finger. He breaks away, and smiles-and a small irrational part of me doesn't want to do what I'm about to.

Will a boy ever love me again?

Was my first kiss my last?

Could I even call it a kiss if the guy wasn't even aware of it?

"_I love you Sapphire…"_

I break the bond with a flick of my wrist without another thought and Ruby crumples to the ground.

**Yellow:**

I had been awake all night, unable to sleep as the ship rocked comfortably against the peaceful waves. It felt too peaceful considering what I had just been through. The chance that I had lost was a burden on my chest-and although Chuchu had been returned to me, I still felt as sullen as if she were not.

Still...her soft fur was of some comfort.

I had not seen anyone else. Crystal, Ruby, the Prince...My door had been locked-and I think that the pirate who had thrown me in mentioned something about letting me out for lunch. Things were back to normal.

The sun teases me through my porthole, a small warm spot in a sea of cold. I curl up in the light like a child, bringing Chuchu to my chest. The sun burns red against my closed eyelids.

For some reason, my mind wanders to the handsome captain again. He had suffered just as much as I had. He had to fight and scrounge to survive. He had to do whatever he could.

Destiny was kind to me and gave me a place in the world. Red had to make destiny work for him.

Should I really be angry at him? He was kind. He needed the money...

"He didn't mean badly...Did he?"

"_I don't think so"_

I jump a little to hear Chuchu talking to me. It had felt like forever since we had communicated. I continue petting her.

"Thanks….How are you? How's pika and the egg?" I say, changing the subject from such a sullen matter.

Chuchu turns to me, and smiles. _"Oh, they're doing fine! I'm so excited about the egg!" _She squeals, and I laugh a little.

"I am too."

**Gold:**

I collapsed on the bed and didn't think twice. My head was still pounding from the run, even though I had been out of the street hours ago.

My mattress smelled strongly of must, sweat, and dead skin-and I recoil slightly, turning on my back to avoid thinking about it. I had other things to think about.

Princess Crystal was high on that list. She had been awfully quiet on the way back. It was so weird…pretending we had never met before. She didn't remember me at ALL. I mean sure, it had been a few years and yeah-I'd changed a-lot since I'd come here. I touch my forearm, pulling up the sleeve, and examining my bicep. It was so large now…the muscle practically ripping out of my skin…My skin…So tan! I had tanned 3 shades darker. (being in the sun all day can do that to you). My hands comb through my long messy hair-and I realize I really was a whole new person.

I sigh, memories I usually swatted away were…so….overpowering….

I yawn, not even realizing it. A warm spot of sun streams out my window, and the comforter of light is soothing after such a long and stressful night….

I close my eyes, and don't even have to wait as thoughts pick me up and swiftly move away from my troubles and into my dreams…

Or nightmares. Whatever the fancy.

**Green:**

I wasn't sure what had happened, but I awoke that morning sure it had been a dream-no, a nightmare. Me, kissing BLUE? What was I thinking? I laugh about it a little, and stretch-not about to let a bad dream get to me on such a beautiful day. Today was the perfect day to figure out the escape, and I needed my head clear of all distracting thoughts.

My neck stings in protest, and my hand shoots up to sooth it. Flakes of dry blood, fall away as my fingers touch the skin, and I follow the thin dagger line across my throat. My lips quiver at the touch, and I know-

_Absolutely Nothing! Had she done it first? Had I? Does this mean we were in love with each other? No, no-she was the enemy. How was this possible? How could I have been so careless…Yet, had I not kissed her back? Her lips, on mine…has they not been exhilarating? The sweat, and the blood….But no, the political alliance!_

Blue and I had kissed, and my life as I knew it might as well be officially over.

**Red:**

Right now, life couldn't have been any better!

I smile as the crew get's about to the regular duties, smiling-and as light as the ship was after dropping the cargo off at Emerald's. A part of me was worried that Giovanni's men would be smart enough to check the barn and dig up the precious goods-but looking back at the situation-they were after the bigger prize. The prince and princess.

I almost laugh out loud, and I find it impossible suppress my smile.

The prince and princess! We were on our way to gold coins galore! What could I do what that money? I…I could pay everyone on the ship in their weight of gold! I could go back home, build a orphanage, and take care of kids! I…I could stop stealing, and help street urchins get on their feet!

_I could settle down. Have a wife, and two kids in a foreign country._

I smile at the thought, imagining a little cottage back home in the viridian forest. I remember a little blonde girl I used to know there. An orphan like me, I had helped her stowaway on a ship as she escaped an orphanage like I had. For some reason, I imagine the same girl living with me. She has longer hair, shiner, and truly more golden~ she's kind and gentle, and she has a soft laugh. For some reason, she kind of looks likes Yellow.

I shake my head.

Nah. Who was I fooling? Settling wasn't really my thing.

"Cap'n! Will you look at that?" A younger lad named Falkner points to the sky, and I turn my head to see. A small colorful dot grows bigger, until I can see its gaudy multicolor feathers. It lands on top of the nest, pausing to preen its feathers and cry-

"_AWK! FIND THE PIRATE SHIP! AWKKK!"_

"What a curious bird! One that talks!" Falkner admires, and I smile.

"Maybe we can lure it down. Quickly! Go grab so bread from the kitchen. I'll watch it."

Falkner runs off, but I suppose the bread was not necessary, for only mere seconds later, the bird flies to the ground by my feet. It looks up at me curiously, it's bright pink beak sharp, and it's eyes glimmering. His green, yellow, and blue feathers are astonishingly vibrant and neat-and I stand stunned, for I had never seen such a Pokémon.

"Birdie wants a cracker…?" Falkner reappears; tip toeing closer to the bird, a careful outstretched hand offering the compromise of a cracker. The Pokémon hops forward, grabbing and munching it eagerly. Then it flies up and lands squarely on Falkner's shoulder, causing me to laugh.

"It fancies you Falkner!"

"It does indeed Cap'n." Falkner grimaces, but smiles. "Have you ever seen a Pokémon like it?"

"No, never…It's one of a kind. I've seen many birds, but never one quite like this. I'm afraid I can't identify it sir.."

"Hm….If that's the case, I think I know someone who can." I smile.

**Ruby:**

The nausea and dizziness comes to me in a rush as I lie on the floor, moaning and placing my spinning head in my hands. Never have I had such a fantastic headache. My head pounds, and for some reason, my lips are tingling like mad….

I can't remember anything.

"Ruby? Ruby?" A voice calls, placing a steadying hand on my swaying shoulders. Somehow, I manage to open my eyes and look up and see the doubles of Sapphire. She looks flushed, and for once-endearing. But it's probably my head talking.

"What happened….? I…..I remember the alley….But then what?" I say. Sapphire sits down in front of me, her face serious.

"Well, we, uh….We stole the pearl…. And then on our way back you hit your head on a beam you daft idiot-and I had to drag you back here!" She finishes quickly, nodding her head to seal the story.

"Oh….Well…..Can we take it to Briney morrow? I feel….really sick….."

Sapphire nods, helping me stand up and move onto a bed. "Just lie down for a bit", she eases. My eyes close shut slowly, and the last thing I notice is how bright her blue eyes are.

**Sapphire:**

By the time Ruby falls asleep (in my bed dammit, now I would have to move him!), it's already mid-morning, and my stomach is complaining for food. Blue can wait.

After eating a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon, I grab an extra tray for the drama queen. When I get to her room, it's locked and I can distinctly hear sobbing.

I raise my hand to knock, but pause as another sniffle rings out, causing me to flinch. A few ship mates pass by, staring at me and the situation oddly. One of them raises and eyebrow, nodding towards the sounds emanating from the door. I answer with a shrug, and they shuffle quickly away-not wanting to be caught in the middle of the disaster zone when I opened the door.

I sigh.

I better just get over it.

And then I open the door.

**Normal:**

"Blue? Are you alright?" A tentative voice calls softly, holding the door ajar and allowing light and the smell of bacon to envelope the room.

"G-go away!" A huddled up ball of a girl on her bed shrieks as she dramatically throws a pillow blindly.

Sapphire dodges easily, holding the tray of food skillfully as she plops herself onto the bed beside the sobbing brunette.

"Blue? What the hell is going on?"

Blue stops sobbing and sighs, collapsing in her sheets and covering them over her head.

"I'm so confused" she mumbles.

Sapphire sets the tray down on the bedside table gently before standing up and staring at the girl.

"Blue, sit up and look at me….BLUE!"

The older Brunette slowly sits up, eyes puffy and cheeks tear stained…

A resounding smack is heard as Sapphire slaps her across the face.

"I dunno what your problem is Blue, and I don't think I want to know-but you better know who to be loyal to first. So SNAP OUT OF IT. The nest wont watch itself." And with a huff, Sapphire storms out, banging the door behind her and leaving Blue stupefied.

**Crystal:**

"So, what do you think my liege? Have you ever seen anything like it!? I mean, it TALKS! How nifty is that?" The Captain grins happily. Clearly, the presence of this new bird has erased the pains and stress from the ordeal that only took place a few hours ago.

I was surprised when the Red captain came knocking on my door this morning. Upon seeing him, I became frightful that something had happened. Perhaps they had changed their minds and decided to kill me? Or rape me first?

But clearly, that was far beneath them-for they were knocking on my door simply on the pretext to identify a curious bird.

Well, curious for THEM.

The bird was clearly a chatot. I recognized it immediately because Duke Palmer's son, Pearl owned one that was quite similar. Almost identical in fact…What did he call it? Chatler….Chatot when he was upset with it (which was most of the time) I believe. A chatot from Sinnoh.

Before I can inform my captors of this news, the bird gets excited from being in my small room, and begins flying around and shrieking at the same time.

"_MISSY IN BOAT! MISSY IN BOAT! RESCUE PRINCESS AWWK!"_

I freeze, my mouth slowly opening in agape.

Red and his young apprentice stand silent too, surprise written across their faces to hear the odd words from the bird.

"Did it just say rescue princess?" The young bluenette who accompanied the Captain says, a bit shocked.

_Think fast Crystal, think FAST!_

"I'm shocked to see it pick up words so fast! Perhaps you were talking about me, or perhaps it heard these words from the crew?" I offer, trying to sound confident.

The young Captain frowns, offering his arm for the bird to land on. "Perhaps…"

"It's a very smart bird! And very foreign too! Perhaps it escaped some kind of trade ship?" I say as convincingly as possible.

"I suppose that means you have no idea what kind of Pokémon this is?" Red says, and I nod.

"Will you be keeping it?" I ask, and Red shrugs.

"For now, I suppose I will. Thank you for your time your highness." He gives a small bow, turning to leave-

"WAIT!"

He stops at my voice. "Yes?"

"C-could I step out and take a walk for a bit? This musty air is making me feel quite ill…..I won't be long, just awhile to get my blood moving and my lungs cleared."

Red's eyes' soften a little, and he nods sympathetically. "Of course your highness. Take the time you need."

And then he is gone.

I drop to my bed, Chatot's cryptic message still playing in my head.

Missy? Missy like my little stepsister Platinum? Perhaps…Was this the chatot that hung around her and her friends?

Where they….coming to rescue me?

But what on earth was Missy doing by herself? What was going on? Was it a chance I should take?

I only had one option, and thought it was the last thing I wanted to do, I knew it was time to finally face Prince Green.

**Gold:**

_The palace is on fire._

_Maids are screaming, running out onto the lawn as the guard drag buckets of water in a sorry attempt to quell the flames. The King and Queen can be seen with their guests, who stand horrified, as they helplessly watch the flames eat the room. The King is consoling, but it is no good. He is dead. Erased from this world._

_The young princess shivers, shock written all over her face. But she does not cry. She clutches her robe tight to her chest, a fleeting dove of freedom lifting from her heart, but being shot down by the flames. She had prayed not to be married….but that didn't mean she had wanted the death of her suitor._

_She hears a rustle behind her, and turns: startled. A figure flashes by, quickly getting out of her way…._

_But not before she sees a bright desperate eye._

_And for some reason, she starts running after the figure, her feet moving on their own, and the figure runs too- his hood falling back to reveal dark raven hair. And as they run-they grow older and stronger, but finally they can run no longer,_

_And they stop._

_She grabs him by the shoulder tears in her eyes, leaning forward and-_

**Gold:**

I wake up with a start, breathing heavily and clutching my sheets drenched in my sweat. What a terrible nightmare….

I pull at my messy bangs, holding my pounding head.

_What had she wanted from me?_

**Green:**

No, no, no NO, **NO!**

What had I DONE?! The alliance was still on. I was supposed to be married to Princess Crystal! I cant, wont, AM NOT in love with that skanky shifty female pirate. I am a prince. I have a duty to my country, and for GODS SAKE- she's the BAD GUY. She is keeping me captive and holding me HOSTAGE for a RANSOM.

Don't think about the kiss. Yeah, it was your first one, and yes- she was very good at it, and I KNOW-she's beautiful and smart and strong, and uuuuuuuugggggggghhhhh…..

Not in love with Blue.

I am NOT in love with Blue.

That's when I hear the distinct sound of someone picking my lock.

**Crystal:**

Come on, come on! I jiggle the rusty nail a bit more, turning the knob hard as I do. Why wasn't this stupid door opening? A pirate could turn this corner any SECOND!

That's when I hear a distinct click, and the door slams open, and I fall forward from my crouched position into the Prince's cabin.

2 feet greet me on the floor, and I slowly look up to meet bright green eyes.

**Green:**

Great. Just GREAT. The last person I needed to see right now.

I sigh, finally offering Princess Crystal a hand off the ground. Ignoring me, she quickly slams the door shut with her foot.

"I think I found out a way we can escape." She smiles, dusting herself off. And for the first time in a long time, I feel lighter.

She sits on my bed, and I stand as I listen to her story with rapt attention. Whenever we hear someone walk by, she ducks down in a blind spot to the side of my bed.

"So, you think your stepsister is following us and is planning on a rescue?" I ask.

Crystal nods. "Yes, I really think so. I'm positive that the Chatot the Captain brought me was her best friend's. And it even recognized me…I think…"

"What did it do when it saw you?"

"Well, it started flying around my room, all excited like…And then it gave me that message…AH, I just KNOW its chatler. I think Missy has been following us since yesterday. If that's the case, maybe she's planning on a rescue! It's the chance we've been waiting for! We have to take it."

I pace around my room more, thinking about the pros and cons. If Crystal was right about her stepsister following us who should be technically-safe in the palace- then this was the break we needed! But if we were wrong, and got caught, then we would lose the trust we had gained with the captors. We all would have security around the clock, and wouldn't even be allowed out of our room to take a proper leak….

There wouldn't be another try if we were wrong, and is Crystal was right, when would we have another chance?

But Crystal's story was so precarious….Why would her stepsister be out of the palace, especially after the kidnap of her older sister?

"We need to find out more right now. Where is this chatot? Perhaps he has a proper message for you."

"I would assume the Captain's cabin." Crystal says.

I pace around some more.

"Then this is what we'll do," I say, "You tell Yellow and I'll tell Ruby what you've learned. Tell Yellow to

get you and her into the Captain's cabin. I know Red favors her, so you might be able to manage it. Meanwhile, Ruby and I will go to the nest and check out the telescope. Logically, your sister would be following close behind."

Crystal nods. "Alright then….But how are you going to get out of here? And how do you know someone isn't in the nest? If they see what you see if you see it, then we're done!"

"I doubt the girl who usually watches the nest is up there. And as for how I get out, leave that to me. Be very careful. They cannot suspect us or see us talking to each other. We'll have Ruby and Yellow pass information, and they can decide whether or not we should escape tonight.

"Tonight? So soon?" Crystal says, alarmed.

I nod. "We need to get out of here, fast-before I lose my mind."

Crystal nods briskly, and after checking to see the coast is clear, she slips out.

**Yellow:**

As Crystal and I walk briskly down the hall, my mind is a turmoil of thoughts. The possibility of escaping tonight was overwhelming. I had thought we had missed our big chance at the Johto docks, but luck was coming to our aid. We had another chance.

But a part of me also felt dread. Chuchu would be heartbroken. Torn between her master and best friend and her lover and not yet born child. If she chose Pika and the egg over me, would I be able to accept her decision?

"Yel, are we there yet?" Crystal mutters under her breath as we take another turn.

"Yes, now be natural. Our cover story is that we're checking on Chuchu and the egg."

I take a deep breath and exhale. It was now or never.

I open the door, and a hunched figure looks up from his desk, his eyes brightening to see me. "Yellow!" The Red Captain greets. Crystal steps out from behind me and Red smirks. "And her highness too."

I glance around quickly, and THERE! YES! Chatler is here! He sits on a branch on Red's desk, chewing on some fruit. He looks up at our arrival, ruffling his feathers and making a chirp when he notices Crystal.

"Captain! I uhh….wasn't expecting to see you here! I was just about to show my liege Pika and Chuchu's egg." I say, walking up and peering under his desk. Indeed, Chuchu is huddled under there. Chuchu grins upon seeing me-throwing herself into my arms.

"_We need to talk. Stay with me." _I tell her telepathically, and her smile falters.

Red stands up to peer down at them too, and he gives a small chuckle. "Oh, they are doing fine! In fact, Gold was in here 10 minutes ago checking on it. He told me it was doing fine, and was quite healthy."

"That's good to hear" Crystal says, a bit too loudly.

_C'mon, c'mon-think Yel, get him out of this room!_ Chuchu looks up at me as she hears my thoughts.

"_Leave it to me."_

Before I can tell her anything, Chuchu hops out of my arms and back to pika. She playfully calls him over, and they run out of the room like a rocket.

"Pika!" Red calls, a bit alarmed. "Oh dear, Gold told me it wasn't good for the egg if they both left it for too long…."

"Maybe we should go get them?" I suggest, and Red nods. I feel relief swell in my heart.

"Give us 2 minutes your highness." Red nods, and I give her a stare to tell her I would try to stall him.

"Yes of course," she tells him. And then Red and I are out the door.

**Crystal:**

"AWWK! PRINCESS CRYSTAL PRINCESS CRYSTAL!" Chatler shrieks as soon as the door shuts.

Quickly, I hush him. "Yes, yes Chatler-it's me."

Chatler looks up at me, and slowly I let go of him. He preens his feathers, and then continues to stare at me.

"Chatler, is there a message from Platinum? Or Pearl? Are they coming?"

"AWWK! SAVING THE PRINCESS!" Chatler says, and I groan. This was getting nowhere.

"Chatler, where is Missy? What is going on?"

At the word "missy" chatot stops, concentrating on me intently. "Missy…?" I say again, slowly.

And suddenly, Chatler speaks in a startlingly accurate interpretation of Platinum's voice.

"_TELL HER THAT WE'RE FOLLOWING THE SHIP. SHE NEEDS TO GATHER THE HOSTAGES AND MEET US AT MIDNIGHT AT THE STERN. WE WILL ATTEMPT TO PICK THEM UP AT MIDNIGHT EVERY NIGHT UNTIL EITHER OF US IS NO LONGER ABLE TOO. MESSAGE END. PASSWORD: MISSY"_

**Red:**

"Aha! Caught you!" I say as I scoop up Pika and Yellow picks up Chuchu. For some reason she's looking mighty let down…she's probably still upset about the whole Johto wharf incident. I sigh, my guilty conscience eating me up inside.

"Yellow, I'm sorry if your upset about last night, you see I-"

She looks up, startled. "I'm not upset at all! I mean, you're a pirate. You do what you do." She looks away, biting her lip.

Something in my heart sinks unexplainably, but I remain silent.

"Umm, Captain-"

"Red." I say.

"Red then. I uh….I wanted to talk to you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes? Is my crew treating you poorly?! I swear, when I-"

"Oh no, I just….I wanted to let you know that you should umm…..follow your heart. It's a good heart on the inside. It's sad that you do what you do, but then again-I guess you have to….Your um…You're a kind man Red."

But before I can even open my mouth to say something, Yellow runs off, Chuchu still in her hands.

Pika and I look at each other awkwardly. "What in the seven seas was that about?"

**Ruby:**

"Ruby. Ruby get up."

"urghhh….Sapphire, I had this crazy dream-"

"Oh would you stop yapping. It's Green."

My focus clears, and indeed it is the Prince. "My liege!" I gasp, immediately bowing in a upright position in my bed.

_In my bed? Had'nt I fallen asleep in Sapphire's…?_

"Ruby, as much as I hate your daft idiot self-I think the time has come for us to escape."

**Green:**

I had never gotten the proper chance to yell at Ruby for his blunder of signing the ransom note, and though yelling at him was my first impulse, I pushed it back. Telling him the plan was more important. If we survived this, I could yell at him later.

"…So we need to get up to the nest, to see what we can see. Get it?"

Ruby nods vigorously. "And you want me to keep watch?"

I roll my eyes. "That would be nice."

Ruby does a little salute. "You can count on me sir!"

**Crystal:**

My heart practically skips to Yellow's cabin, light with Chatler's news. Platinum was coming! We were going to be free! I open the door to Yellow's cabin to tell her the news, but my smile falters.

Yellow had been crying.

**Yellow: **

"Yellow? Oh my Arcaeus, Yellow-are you ok? Crystal sits beside me, worry written clearly on her face. I wipe away my tears hastily, turning away. "n-no, it's ok."

"You told Chuchu, didn't you?" Crystal says slowly, and I nod.

After telling Chuchu what was going on, Chuchu was quiet for a very long time. But finally, she made her decision.

"_It's time for me to me move on, I had hoped you had wanted Red alone because you wanted to tell him of your love…But I guess not…I have a new life here. And while I love you Yellow, I also love pika and the egg. I have to stay." _She had said.

Crystal raises an eyebrow. "You like the Captain?" She says this as normally as possible, but alarm is definitely behind it.

"N-no! I mean, I admire him, that doesn't mean I-I I don't know! I…I don't think so….." I stutter, throwing my head into my hands. It was all so confusing! Did I love Red? What had made Chuchu think so?

But how could I love Red? He was my captor. He was only getting money for this! He had no love for me. To him, I was just bait!

But why…why did I still feel bad at the prospect of never seeing him again?

"Crystal, It doesn't matter…I…I'll always be by your side." I say firmly, trying to make myself feel better more than her. Crystal smiles, and embraces me, causing me to gasp. Oh Crystal….

"It is Chatler and there was a message! Midnight every night. We...we could leave tonight if we wanted!" Crystal says excitedly, and I smile a bit.

"Stay here and I'll go find Ruby. I'm sure the Prince and he will be thrilled!"

**Green:**

"So, what does it look like up there?" Ruby calls from below and I scowl at him.

Like I had suspected, Blue was as distraught as I was about last night, and had taken the day off. Without any hindrance, I climbed the nest myself. Clouds had rolled in and the sun barely and rarely peeking out of the wispy gray clouds. Tonight was the perfect night for an escape.

Unfortunately for me, other pirates were busy on the decks, and many of them were peeking glances at me, none of them brave enough to force me to come down. A part of me was proud of this, and the other was greatly annoyed. If I used the telescope, certainly they would think something was up. I would have to settle with my naked eye.

The ocean was a bit rough today, but not dangerously so. The water seemed a bit darker with the lack of light; and therefore more gloomy. As far as they eye could see, was simply water. I turn around, trying to catch a glimpse behind the boat, but the bobbing was incessant. I couldn't get a good look.

"Umm, sir?" Ruby calls from below.

I sigh. Staying up here for too long could mean trouble, so I make my way down slowly on the nets.

But WAIT! What was that? From this angle…was it? Was that a rowboat?

It was faint, like a blur in the horizon. Had I not been looking specifically for it, I might have never noticed it…..But perhaps my eyes were playing tricks on me?

"Your highness, please." Ruby begs, a bit impatient now. It was getting late.

"It is plausible." I say.

**Ruby:**

And then he walks past me.

Plausible? What in Arcaeus name did he mean? Perhaps he has seen the ghost of a rescue vessel?

I sigh, my mind full of dread for the coming action packed evening. We would be leaving tonight, and I would have missed the opportunity to find out more about the Milotic! My heart sinks, and my thoughts drift to Sapphire. I suppose she would have to continue the mission without me…

There was something about that girl that I liked. She was revolting in many areas, but for some reason, I had come to admire her. I wish….

I wish I had gotten to know her better.

"Ruby! Ruby! Dear lord, I've called you 4 or 5 times now! Are you deaf?"

"Yellow! Oh, my deepest apologies." I glance around quickly. No one was around. "Do you have the information?"

"Tonight at midnight, Stern. My liege also wanted to give you this. They work well for opening doors"

I had'nt realize she had been holding my hand until she slipped something inside it. It was long, thin, and cold, and a part of me shivers.

Yellow looks me in the eye for a brief moment, full of seriousness, and...regret? "Good luck" she murmurs, before turning on her heel and abruptly leaving.

I open my hands slowly to reveal two rusty nails. They had been crudely hammered by something dull so as to be flattened. Our key out.

As I walk past the Prince's cabin, I slip it under his door and knock three times.

An emerald eye peeks out of the keyhole.

"_Tonight. Midnight."_

**A:N/ FINALLY! MY FIRST UPDATE SINCE NOVEMBER/shot multiple times**

**Oh my gosh guys, I am SO sorry for the wait! Life has just been so busy, and I've just had ZERO motivation for writing this or anything at all really. There's a lot of bullshit have jumped across, and I'm still trying to get over it. But I am so glad I finally got this done! Its summer, so expect much more frequent updates!**

**Lol, I hoped you enjoyed these 17 pages and over 6000 words! What was your favorite part? Tell me what you like in this story so far! What do you think is going to happen next? **

**Anyway, PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! It makes me feel so much better to know that people actually READ this. Tell me is you are reading this. Please. Long reviewers are AWESOME AND EPICCC~**

**I love you all!**

**-Solidad **


	16. Into the night and never again

**Silver:**

If I remember correctly, the night after the Johto wharf incident (as we had come to call it) was a quiet one. Not unusually so, just eerily calm. Like a deep breath of relief exhaled that makes one feel complete and thankful to Arcaeus thousand-fold.

But for some reason, I had'nt been feeling it that night, my thoughts still replaying the moment I had caught Blue and Prince Green battling it out. I don't know, something just…wasn't _right _about it. The way they had stood frozen after I came in…The unnatural position and the flushed faces…. And the way Blue's rapier had been on the floor, dagger limp in her hands. As if she had admitted defeat the second I strolled in.

Or…. Already had.

The whole thing was just suspicious and I felt like I was missing a fragment of the story. It bothered me, like an annoying itch on the small of my back that I couldn't quite reach.

I hear a chatter and more raucous laughter from the cabin next door, distracting me from my thoughts. Gold and Aitaro were enjoying catching up after a year and a half, and for once, I didn't have the heart to bang on his door and yell at him for being so obnoxious so late at night. I peeked out the porthole window, noticing the moon was just poking out of view, signifying it was close to midnight.

I cradled my head in my hands, my long red hair draping around me like a comforting curtain. Blue always begged me to cut it, telling me it would look manlier and might attract more ladies if it was shorter. But I liked it long. It was…comforting to some extent.

Carefully, I open a drawer in my desk. This one is full of old maps that I had charted when we had been North of Kanto. I really needed to organize them….

Fishing a black ribbon from the messy drawer, I pulled back my hair into a neat ponytail. My shorter bangs though, fall over my eyes again. But that's ok. I would be able to concentrate better when I went to go talk to Blue.

I pause as I think about grabbing my jacket. It had been warmer as of late. Winter was behind us, the uneasy chill had long ago lifted. I had been so stressed and busy, I had'nt noticed. There had been a time where I would have noticed the change immediately and smiled at the promise of warmer weather, but I suppose this year it would have to be belated.

I stepped out into the warm spring air, the salty air filling my lungs and making me feel lighter. I kicked Gold's door for good measure before making my way down the hall. It really was a beautiful night. Cloudy and dark, with a warm breeze. My favorite kind of night. Hmm…I could go the long way to Blue's cabin. I hope she wasn't sleeping yet. If she was, I would have to awake her, and that was always unpleasant.

All of a sudden I feel something. A shadow, or a figure….I don't know…A presence, perhaps? I pause, listening carefully. Just the breeze I decide. I walk again, but then jerk to a halt and turn around abruptly.

"Who's there?!" I call sharply, but all that answers me are the waves and the wind. I peek around the corner, walking by some old crates and listening silently.

**Crystal:**

He pauses. From behind the crate, I can see his dark black boots, shining with polish.

_Oh Arcaeus please please don't let him see me. If I make it tonight, I'll go to your temple and make an offering of white roses every day, please please please please…._

I can't breathe. I can't move. I sit by the smelly crate, frozen as can be, feeling the tension rise up.

He sighs, muttering something about being too on the edge and how he really needs to learn about that Yoga Sapphire is doing…..

His footsteps retreat and I can barely allow myself to sigh in relief. I pray Yellow and the others don't have to deal with what I am.

Slowly, I count to 20. Even as I get up warily, the old dress rustles loudly and terribly. Slowly, I carefully pick up my skirts and take deliberate, but quick steps down the hall. I wasn't exactly sure where the stern was, but I knew I needed to go back, as far back as I could go.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud laugh, and I swear I must have jumped 4 feet. I stub my toe against a wall and bite my lip to keep from crying out. I freeze, but the laughter carries on without stopping.

_Gold._

A small comforting light streams through a crack in the door, where the laughter was coming from….His cabin.

One more look wouldn't hurt, right?

Ignoring the throbbing from my toe, I slowly creep up to the porthole, cautiously scanning the room.

Gold and his Pokémon Aitaro, sit on his bed, rough housing and messing around with each other like any other boisterous boys would do. It's funny because even though he's just messing around he….well….

He looks quite…cute.

His messy black hair was just so crazy and tantalizing all at the same time. He had long broad shoulders, and though he was muscular, not obscenely so, I realized. His single gold earring flashed by the candle light.

I duck down again, my heart skipping a beat.

What a poor choice to sneak another look at him….. _Your last look at him._

_Come on Crystal! You have to go! No time for this._

I tiptoe past his door undetected, and walk away as Aitaro's shrieks and Gold's distant shouts fade away into the dark like a faraway dream.

**Meanwhile, somewhere **_**else**_** far away:**

**Normal:**

"Their gone. Everyone is gone…Even Grandfather has left."

"I'm still here."

"Yes….Yes, I suppose you are."

The brunette girl gives a small contented smile, placing her delicate hands over her tutor's.

"Thank you Bill. Really. I…I don't know what I would do without you."

"Perhaps worry less about Physics?" Bill gives a small chuckle, but it is only halfheartedly. Princess Daisy notices this too.

"They'll be alright…..Right? I'm worried about Grandfather. He's not as strong as he used to be."

Bill places his other hand over hers. "I'm sure they'll all come home safe and sound. Prince Green, His majesty, and everyone else."

It was a white lie, and they both knew it.

Daisy stands up abruptly then, walking to the large window by her four poster bed. Here, she stares out through the stain glass, her eyes closed as If thinking deeply about something.

"Bill. Come here."

"Yes, Daisy? Is everything alright?" Bill stands up, walking directly behind her.

She turns around, and ordered with a furious whisper-

"Kiss me."

**Diamond:**

"This was stupid. This _IS_ SO STUPID." Pearl whispers harshly as he and I row the boat warily through the water.

"Pearl, I command you to shut up. I get the memo. This is stupid." Princess Platinum whispers harshly, and Pearl falls deeply silent, all of a sudden very concentrated on the movement of his oars.

"What do we do if they aren't there? Or if someone see's us?" I whisper.

"If they aren't there, we back off and wait till tomorrow evening." Platinum replies.

"I don't care if I'm breaking orders! Are you crazy? We don't have enough food to last for all three of us for two days! Not to mention bathroom breaks….." Pearl interjects, ignoring Platina's order.

Here, Missy turns silent, and knowing her, I know she's blushing darkly. Somehow, we had managed to get done with our business in a most awkward and gross manner.

Please don't ask. You really don't want to know.

Seriously.

But I also think that the three of us couldn't go through with THAT again. That would create a permanent and disastrous scar in our friendship.

"We'll have to stretch to tomorrow." Platina says confidently, though the small waver in her voice tells another story.

"Missy….By then, the ship will be far out at sea. It'll take _days _to get back to shore. As far as we've come, it'll already take a full day to make it back to Johto. If we follow them another day, we'll DIE here. Tonight is their only chance!"

"I hate to say is my lady, but Pearl is right." I say quietly.

"If they don't make it tonight, I'll write a note and give it to chatot to deliver to Princess Crystal." Pearl says.

"I…I thought we decided no notes. In case the pirates find it…." Platinum says slowly. Her voice is tired and weary.

"I'll….I'll figure something out." Pearl mumbles.

"Um…guys….I think we're here…" I say, glad to be able to break through the uneasy mod.

Sure enough, a large pirate ship loomed over us, floating upon the froth of its own slip stream and hiding our tiny vessel within its massive shadow. Majestic and terrifying all at the same time.

Pearl wordlessly grabs the rope, lassoing is around an iron rod that sticks up from the banister. He pulls it a few times to make sure it's secure.

"Wait! Pearl!"

Pearl, pauses-looking back at Missy.

"Good Luck…." She whispers, a small fierce smile on her face.

Pearl grins. "Thanks. From your blessing, I shall not fail!"

And without another word, Pearl climbs up and disappears into enemy territory.

It was time to wait.

**Normal:**

"STOP WAITING AROUND AND TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" The pirate roars with fury, and it takes all of the strength of the young blonde boy not to quiver.

"I've told you, I don't know!" Is all he's able to say.

The man grows quiet. Finally, he walks up to the boy slowly. Abruptly, he grabs his blonde hair and whips out a small jeweled dagger and traces the tip across his cheek making Emerald whimper involuntarily.

In an eerily calm voice he began to whisper in a nonchalant voice_" 'To the pain" __means that the first thing you lose will be your feet below the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists, next your nose... The next thing_ you lose will be your left eye, followed by your right_... __Your ears you keep, and I'll tell you why:_ so that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish_; __every babe that weeps at your approach; every woman who cries out,__ '__thing? 'Will__ echo in your perfect ears._ That _is __what__ 'to the pain' __means__;_ it means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery, _forever_._"_

_Emerald gulped._

"Look "elf", I'm going to give you one day for you to tell me the TRUTH. OTHERWISE, it will be a terrible death for you!" Giovanni hissed in a terrifying whisper, abruptly twisting the dagger so that it left a small, neat cut that was superficial but in a position to cause discomfort and pain. He let go, spitting in his eyes, and then walking out the door and slamming it…hard.

Emerald flinches, the saliva mingling with the tiny stream of blood running down the side of his face as it flowed freely with the tears he could no longer hold back.

**Green:**

As Ruby and I walk silently through the halls, I can't help but feel….ambivalence. Mixed emotions, driving themselves into each other, and confusing me. For some reason, one of the bigger parts was the fact I would never see Blue again.

_And good riddance!_

Well, she's not THAT bad!

"_She's keeping you captive."_

EXACTLY! How many girls do I know can beat me! She, she can fight! She's strong and smart, and cool headed. Yes, she is very annoying but she's a far cry from those empty headed girls at the palace who pretend to faint when I walk past the them-

_Helllooo~ She beat you at your own game! She KISSED you just to CONFUSE you and make you lose your cool head!_

"Well, you know what-**SHUT UP!"**

"Your highness?" ruby says, turning to me, alarmed and looking slightly spooked." Is everything alright?"

I shake my head, realizing I had spoken out loud involuntarily. Stupid alternate me….. "We need to get out of here Ruby. I'm losing my mind…."

Ruby nods, and turns away. "We'll make it sir."

We continue, and I remain horrified that I had actually been defending her.

_Concentrate Green! CONCENTRATE!_

"Prince Green? Ruby? Is that you" A soft voice whispers, and indeed, we've made it to the Stern and Crystal is already here.

"Yes. Where's Yellow?" Ruby whispers, as we continue to walk toward Crystal.

All of a sudden, a dark figure appears behind the princess, his hand about to grab her by the mouth…not if I have anything to say about it.

Before I can think it through, I tackle him to the ground…or…

Her?

**Pearl:**

The ship is eerily silent as I make my way along the balcony. The ship rocks on the waves like a baby, soft and sweet. But with each passing second, I feel more like throwing up. Where should I start? How would I find her highness? What if they had'nt gotten the message?

The dagger belt bangs against my leg, and its heaviness brings me back to reality. My father, Duke Palmer had taught me how to use a dagger. I had won many sparring matches, but the thought of killing a man? I'm only seventeen…. I'm too young to be a murderer even if it's the death of some lowly pirate.

I shiver at the thought.

As I approach the corner, I feel a presence. Someone was coming from the other side! Immediately, I press myself against the wall-,my heart beating fast, and the wind roaring in my ears. I listen carefully….

Nothing. My nerves must be getting to me. I take another step forward, and peek around the corner;My eyes meeting two frightened golden ones.

**Yellow:**

The both of us stifle screams in strangled gasps, and I pull out the butter knife I had stolen from the kitchen, as I round the corner. Not much, but something.

The opponent has pulled out his own weapon. A small black twisted dagger, and I gasp.

"Pearl?!"

"Lady Yellow! Dearest Arcaeus madam, you scared the jeebies out of me!"

I gasp, throwing my arms around him. To see another face from so long ago made me overwhelmed in emotion.

"There there….We'll get you back. Come, quickly. We have a boat that waits."

Grabbing my hand, Pearl leads us to our escape.

**Crystal:**

"Blue?!" Green says, surprise written clearly on his face as clearly as it is written on hers.

She opens her mouth to scream, or do something-but Green quickly covers his large hand over her mouth, pinning her down with his other hand. They struggle on the floor, and Ruby rushes to his aid, grabbing her other arm, and her flailing legs.

"Get a rope or something! Quick!" He says to me, and I fumble, looking around quickly. There! Some on the ground! I grab it and bring it over. Two minutes later, Blue was trussed up as tightly as a Victreebell's prey.

"Rip off a piece of your dress." Green says.

"I beg your pardon!?"

"DO IT." He glares at me, and finally I bring myself to tear a length of the soft comforting cloth. I hand it to him, and he brings it to her mouth, replacing his hand with the cloth. His hand is red and shiny, covered in bite marks where she had tried to make him let go.

With her secured, we breathe a sigh of relief.

**Pearl:**

We make our way quickly, and Yellow fills me in. The others should be at the stern by now.

"Wait Pearl!" Yellow says suddenly, stopping behind me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I…can you give me a minute? 60 seconds, I swear!"

"Madame, there is no time-"

"Pearl, PLEASE" She begs, and I can't help but sigh. "Fine. 60 seconds."

And without another word, Yellow turns into a different hall way.

**Yellow:**

I stop by Red's cabin, and indeed, Chuchu stands in front of the door- a small smile plastered on her face. Softly, I touch her ear-and her thoughts course through me.

"_I will miss you master….You shall always be my friend."_

"I will miss you too Chuchu…Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Chuchu frowns. _"I wish I could, but I have pika and the egg now. I cannot leave them master….I…I love them."_

I smile sadly. "I know Chuchu…I know. Good luck. You'll make a great mom."

Chuchu jumps into my lap, nuzzling closely-and my eyes blur with tears. The hallway is dark, but they reflect from the natural moonlight streaming in. "This is goodbye then…"

Chuchu looks up at me. _"No master. If the Great Arcaeus wishes, we will meet again." _

I smile, and hug her tightly, before gently putting her down. I stand up and through the portholes I see the figure of the young captain. Amid his messy desk of maps and charts, he sleeps; his head curled into his arms….Like a child.

I feel Chuchu touch my leg. _"He doesn't know it yet, but….he loves you."_

My heart stops.

"Lady Yellow! PLEASE! We must leave now!"

I feel Pearl grab my hand, and I watch Chuchu wave goodbye. I raise my hand to meet hers, but it is all a blur.

**Pearl:**

"Finally, you're here!" A green eyed man greets me as I round the corner with Yellow in tow. His eyes are sharp and cold, and I can only identify him as Prince Green.

"Your majesty." I say curtly, giving a half bow. My head sweeps up, all of a sudden resting on a tied up girl, struggling against her bonds. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, yes. This….girl just got in the way. We've taken care of it. My advisor and your princess are already in the boat. I suggest you and Lady Yellow make your way down." He says, gesturing to the rope I had used to get up. I peer down, and indeed-I see the head of Princess Crystal looking up at me. She gives me a small wave. She's much thinner but not terribly so, and her face is very dirty. But indeed, it is she.

"Lady Yellow, behind me. " I say to her. "Will you manage?" I ask the prince. And he nods.

"I'll be there shortly….I have some business to take care of."

**Blue**

I watch helplessly as the blonde boy and Yellow make their way down, leaving me and Prince Green all alone. What did he mean by business? I try to wriggle out of it, but Damn! The ropes were too tight. Screaming was futile as well. Already, I could feel the cloth soaked with my saliva with no sign of budging.

Green steps in front of me, bending down to meet me so that our eyes meet. His piercing Green eyes glow in the dark, full of something I cannot understand or feel, and it scares me that I cannot read him.

"You are a worthy opponent. Unlike any other I have ever met. I wish we had met under different circumstances, but that has not been the case. If you ever decide one day, to change to the good: You are welcome at the Kanto palace."

I glare at him, and here I attempt to spit in his face-the attempt failing thanks to the gag.

"But should you reach Kanto, and continue you're ways-then I shall have no choice but to imprison you." He says calmly.

He stands up, and turns to leave, but then pauses.

"Goodbye Blue" he says, and without looking back, Green disappears out of my life forever.

_Or so I had then believed….._

**Diamond:**

I can't help but smile, despite the condition of us all. Dirty, stinking, and exhausted, but at least alive and free.

"Where to Princess Platinum?"

She smiles, her hand holding Crystal's tightly. I had never seen the sisters so close before.

"Home, Diamond. Home."

**Bill:**

"Daisy, I-huh-ah, What?" I say, a million alarm bells ringing in my head.

"Bill I love you!" Daisy grabs be by the collar, roughly smashing her soft lips into a deep and passionate kiss. Her hands move to my belt, and she mutters-

"Bill, make love to me!"

That stops me, and I take a few steps back from her, my back banging against the wall.

"Wait, wait WAIT a second here. Am I dreaming?"

Daisy rolls her eyes like that's the silliest thing she's ever heard. "Of course your dreaming you idiot! I can never be with you, remember? Princess of Kanto and her tutor? Puh-LEASE. I just want to get into your pants. She winks, and advances towards me again. Her lips lock against mine and then-

I wake up in a cold sweat.

My head pounds and I cradle it against my arms.

That was it. That was the last straw. If it was coming down to wet dreams about her Highness, then I had no other choice.

It was time to resign.

**Silver:**

"Blue? Blue? I say, tapping on her door. There is no response, and the darkness under her room signifies that she has gone to sleep. I sigh, all of a sudden my determination shredding into pieces. I hated to disturb Blue, especially after she's had such a rough time. She needed her rest. I could question her tomorrow I suppose.

I make my way back to my room in contemplation about everything. Blue and I, our past….

Blue and I had never known our parents. For as long as I could remember, we were child slaves to some pirate. A terrible man who sold children for evil purposes. We were spared from auction as he saw potential in us and wanted to train and raise us to grow up to be his minions; but Blue and I escaped. We lived on the docks of Kanto, in a broken boat house. We stole from people, we lived….we took care of each other….

And then one day, Blue met the Captain. They were the same age, but back then-it was hard to tell the difference. Blue had short dirty hair, and she dressed up as a boy quite often (even though in past years it had been….more difficult.)

Red, impressed with her thieving skills, invited her to the crew. Blue refused, saying she would come only if I did. And thus, we both became pirates…

It was only a month later that I met my father. A rivaling pirate ship attacked us. Red's arch enemy, Giovanni, and terrible battle ensued. We scrabbled across each other's ships-and it was there I met my father.

Giovanni recognized me immediately. Funny after never seeing me my whole life. He later told me it was the red hair that gave me away. It's not very common, I suppose...

He kidnapped me. I was with him for 2 weeks before Blue and the others had rescued me.

I shiver, the thoughts hurting me.

I didn't want to think about it.

I pause, thinking again what Blue had been through today. She had not left her room, even Red had told me she had been crying…No. No that was not like Blue. Something was very, very wrong. I don't care if she is asleep, she will have to wake up and tell me what was going on.

I march back to her room, and knock again. When she doesn't answer, I try the door-and am alarmed to find it unlocked.

"Blue?" I say, peering into the dark cold room. The candle had been blown out long ago, and the sheets lay rumpled, empty, and cold. She was gone.

Something was terribly wrong.

I run to Red's cabin, going around the short way-across the stern, and there-then, I find her. Tied up and gagged, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?!" I say, untying her.

"They're gone. They've escaped."

**Bill:**

Early that morning, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't go on like this; tormenting myself and getting in the Princess's way. I loved her, and I knew that. But there was no escaping it. She had a future set for her, and it was not my job to get into her way. We could not be together, and it was my duty to sacrifice my love for her and her own duty.

I pause in front of the door, straightening my ascot, and wiping down the old coat and slacks. My heart felt heavy as I rapped on the door.

"Oh, Sir Bill!" Daisy says, smiling brilliantly as she opens the door. My heart drops, and I can barely force a smile. "Good Morrow your highness! And did you study those Latin verbs?"

"Oh yes, of course!" She loops her arm around mine, and time seems to slow down. I had to do what I had to do.

"Your highness, there's something I need to tell you." I say, and Daisy's smile falters.

**Daisy:**

My heart stops momentarily as I realize that Bill was not looking very happy. His usual smile had been replaced with a grim expression, his lip set. And then he had called me highness….He had'nt called me that in so long.

"Bill? What's wrong?" I say, my heart beating fast against my chest.

"I'm afraid I have to resign. I…I cannot continue teaching you. I have already sent a pidgey to your father to explain the situation, and it is clear that I will continue to be your tutor until he comes back. But afterwards, I'm afraid I'll have to go."

Tears rush to my eyes quickly, and I bite my lip to stop them. Bill had been my tutor for 5 years , and now-NOW when I needed him the most, he was leaving?

"Why?" I whisper "Why must you go?"

Bill looks away. "That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you."

"Is it me Bill?! Do you no longer like me?!" I say louder.

"No! Of course not your highness, please don't think so." Bill bites his lip harder, and finally I can take it no more.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I ADDRESS YOU." I yell, and Bill's face snaps up, surprise and fear, and sadness in his eyes: And before I can think of the consequences, I kiss him full on the mouth.

**Meanwhile….**

**Normal:**

"Sir, the boy honestly does not know. There is no way to predict what move the Red Captain will make next." Arianna says grimly, twirling her red hair against her index finger.

Giovanni grunts, throwing another dart against the door. It hits hard and true, and Petrel flinches as it lodges into the door.

Giovanni remains silent, taking another swig from his flask and returning it to his pocket. Finally, he returns to his desk, where he leans against his chair, his hand absent mindedly turning a metal astrolabe placed on his desk. The silence is unbearable for both Petrel and Arianna as they watch the Captain take another swig from his flask.

"I suppose that all there is to do is wait then. When he makes his next move, we will be there."

**Red:**

The following 12 hours of pandemonium after the escape was unlike anything I have ever or ever want to experience. After Silver awoke us, it was clear that they were far gone. Blue was distraught, and nothing could calm her down. Sapphire was furious, and somehow ensued in a fight with Gold and Silver about what to do next. At one point, I believe daggers were pulled out-but thank god Falkner stopped it. Still, it wasn't enough to stop Sapphire from punching Gold in the eye.

Early that morning with light streaming through the mess hall, Sapphire, Gold, Silver, and I sat silently at the kitchen table. We had been following their course since we had started, but it was clear.

They were gone.

"Boss?" Gold says softly, and I look up. His good eye stares up expectantly while the other stays swollen shut with a cold cloth held over it. Silver stares dejectedly at his fisted hands, and Sapphire fiddles with a knife in her hands. I sigh. My crew needed me.

"We all agree Blue isn't to blame. I don't want to hear otherwise." I say quietly, and everyone nods.

"Other than that, I guess we best pull out."

"But Cap'n!" Sapphire interjects, but I raise a hand to stop her.

"It's too late Sapphire. At this point, the King's guard will be swarming the Johto coast. We're done if we get too close. That's that."

"Then what will we do next?" Asks gold.

"I guess…We just go back to life…." Silver mutters.

I give him a small smile. "Or maybe we could go on a trip? I was thinking… perhaps Hoenn." At that, they all look up-startled, but I see Sapphire smile a bit. We had not visited her home land since she had joined the crew.

It was a terrible loss, but we could get over it…..Right?

**Normal:**

The Johotian king paced around the bed room silently, his face contorted in a worried expression. From the vanity table, his wife watched his reflection through the mirror. She opens her mouth several times, but words don't come out. What could she possibly say to make any of this mess better? Their daughters were gone, and a war was at hand. Things couldn't be worse.

"Darling…." She finally says, getting up and placing her hands against his shoulders. Queen Johanna gives a small smile, pecking her husband, King Elm on the cheek.

"When you've hit rock bottom, you can only go up…" She says, and the King smiles. They embrace, and stand there for a long time.

Suddenly, the door bangs open-ruining the moment as a guard runs in. His face is flushed, and his mouth slightly open either from surprise or exhaustion or both. "Your highness-"

But he is interrupted as a young lady sweeps into the room. Her clothes are dirty and ripped, but undoubtedly, it's her.

"Crystal?"

Another girl appears behind her, appearing shyly and involuntarily, as if she was giving up. "Mother, Father-I'm sor-"

But she doesn't finish as the Queen and King engulf their family.

4 boys stand aside awkwardly, Prince Green especially-as he meets the arch enemy of his family. A loving, kind man who cared about his daughters more than anything.

King Elm looks up, and Green feels his heart skip a beat.

"Prince, friends, join us." The king says, and shyly the 4 approach, a big group hug lifting the tension and just bringing relief.

"Pearl?"

The group hug breaks, and Pearl is revealed to his father.

"Father-I'm sorry" Pearl says, but Duke Palmer does not care as he embraces he son. "You've saved our princess's. I'm proud of you."

From across the room, King Elm and Queen Johanna smile, their fingers enlacing and squeezing tightly together.

Duke Palmer looks up from his embrace, his hands still caressing his son's dirty hair. "Your majesty-"

"This changes everything, I know. I want a letter of truce and invitation sent to the King of Kanto immediately." King Elm says.

Duke Palmer nods, and with Pearl in tow leaves the room.

"Your highness, my father? Where is he?" Prince Green asks his eyes wide with surprise. King Elm nods.

"Son, there is much to explain. Take a seat."

**A/N: And the next chapter is out! YAY! So haha! They ESCAPED. But WAIT-the story is not over yet! Things are about to take a turn for the worst…**

**Reviewers are AWESOME and I will bake you all cookies XDXD**

**Also, those of you who noticed the "To the Pain" monlogue from Princess Bride (the one Giovanni said): YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! (highfives all around) Credit for the monologue goes to Princess bride. ;)**


	17. Revelations, plots, and issues

**Bill:**

Oh dearest Arcaeus almighty lord heaven above.

And judging from Daisy's face as she breaks away from the kiss, I can tell she's thinking something along those same lines.

"I….I…" She stammers, her face bursting into a shade of scarlet, "I like you Bill! That's probably apparent now and I mean, your my tutor, but your also my best friend and you've always been there for me all these years and I know it can't work with this whole royal system thing but I don't mind figuring it out that is if you like me back, and I understand if you don't, but I mean if Green gets back he gets the throne, so it won't matter who I marry and I-

"Oh just shut up Daisy"

And I kiss her again.

**Yellow:**

"And here's your room lady Yellow. Nice and clean without a speck of dust! Arcaeus knows you don't need to worry about any more after such an ordeal!"

I smile politely as Soul continues to babble on and touch her hands over random things in my small room across from Princess Crystal's. Her fidgety hands run from the old but clean bed spread, to my new lace curtains, to finger the rose incense on my small desk. I keep nodding; Soul's musings just background noise as I stumble into my bed, falling on my back to look up at my painted ceiling of stars and moons. It was so wonderful to be back. Had we only been gone 2 moons?

"So what was it like? Being captured by pirates?" Soul says, sitting down beside me. She was a younger maid, and therefore unabashed and dangerously curious. Yet, I found her energy uplifting in a way. Well most of the time.

I pause, biting my lip as I think about how to answer her question. Tell her everything? Simply wave it off? Feign a headache?

I must have not said anything for a while because Soul quickly stood up, muttering an apology for being so rude after such an ordeal, and I should rest and so on. She turns to leave, but I hear myself say, "Wait!"

She turns her head, brown eyes expectant and wide.

"It was different. They weren't as terrible as I thought they would be…and I suppose in some ways they were more terrifying than anyone I had ever known. But I think they are misunderstood people. They do what they do to survive, no? But yes, they were a bit rough. And I did see some ugly tattoos and such….But the Captain was quite handsome if I do say so myself." I smile a little at the thought of Red, and Soul's cheeks split a wide grin. Already I can see the gears turning in her head as she sets the scene.

"Sounds like quite an adventure! But Madame….what happened to Chuchu?"

I pause, my smile suddenly cracking. It takes everything I have not to let my voice quaver. "She….she didn't make it home." I say. My heart twinges with dread. Already I talked of her as if she was long past living.

Soul grows quiet, and I am thankful as she realizes she shouldn't press the subject.

"You are a brave woman milady. Rest, please! Don't bother to come down for supper, I'll bring it up." Soul says softly, and without another word, she closes the door behind her.

I close my eyes, and attempt to fall asleep-but to no avail. Thoughts of a tall smiling man in a long red coat haunt me even in my waking hours.

**Crystal:**

I don't quite remember being taken back to my room. At some point after the hugs and the tears, the maids came, stripped me of my rags and scrubbed my skin until it was raw. And so I awoke early that morning sure that the past months had been a dream.

No, this was the morning after father announced I would be marrying Prince Green, before any refusals or pirates or mysterious gold eyed men who took my breath away.

I closed my eyes, telling myself not to drift to Gold…but it did. That half smirk that made me feel a bit annoyed that the universe could be so cruel as to taunt me with something so real and adorable. His long black hair, and gold rings that flashed, and his eyes that sparkling in the sun.

It was then and there, sitting in my bed after one month, my hair smelling like Johtoian jasmines, combed and braided-that I had the oddest moment. A déjà vu so to speak-of a morning just like this, not too long ago…

Another day….The day of my first engagement.

I had been lying here in my bed, the sun streaming out of the windows and my hair in a long braid that was still slightly damp from the bath the night before….

"_Crystal?"_

_I spring up in bed, letting out a strangled gasp. The silence in my room disturbed by a male voice! It almost takes all of my will power not to scream for Yellow or any of the other maids._

_The balcony doors had opened, and peeking through them a teenage boy, maybe my age or a little older-but it's hard to tell. He's thin and lanky for his age, and his black hair is cut short and stylishly for court which makes him look ridiculous. He's wearing a silk shirt and contrarily-old men's riding britches that much too big for him. But most mysterious of all, is that his piercing eyes remind of someone…._

_He gives a small devious smirk. "Guess I picked the right wall to climb"_

"_Who are you!?" I say, keeping my voice steady as I reach under my mattress, my hands grasp the handle and I pull out the knife, holding it out as threateningly as possible._

_The boy smiles, ignoring the knife and strolling into my room as if it were his. He sits on my windows seat, placing his feet on the ottoman nearby, and crossing his arms imperiously. _

"_You don't remember me? Well that's painful. It has been a few years. Kai at your service" He drawls, giving a mock bow in his slouching position with one hand. "It's been a while Krissy" He grins again and I bite my lip. _

" _Kai….You're the ambassadors son! I haven't seen you in years! What are you doing in my room?! Get out! Do you know what they would do to both of us if they found you here?!"_

"_You could be a bit nicer you know. I did just sneak out of my room and across the courtyard and then climbed your jasmine scaffolding to your room. You should really get someone to trim those. They are way too thick."_

"_What. Do you. Want." I clench my teeth, my upheld arm shaking from the weight of the dagger._

"_Oh put that thing down serious gal, I just wanted to tell you something before they announce it officially and I won't be able to see you. Plus, it's not a very nice way to greet a childhood friend." Kai frowns._

"…_Tell me what?"_

_Kai looks away, all of a sudden a bit embarrassed. I could tell he was already recalculating his stupidity for visiting me. _

"_They're going to get us married. Political alliance blah blah. They'll make it official in court today…I don't know, I thought you would want to know…in case…."_

_My knife falls to the bed spread, and I am vaguely aware that my jaw has dropped in a very unlady like fashion, especially if it's in front of my now betrothed. I shake out of my stupor._

"_Who, how, WHAT? I'm marrying you?!" I shriek a little too loudly._

"_I didn't say I was happy about it either." Kai says, letting out a long sigh._

_There's a crash outside and the heaviness of footsteps. Kai peeks out of the window from the seat, and pales. He stands up quickly and goes back out to the balcony._

"_I better go. Nice seeing you again."_

"_Wait! In case of what?" I say, calling out._

_He turns smiling sadly._

"_In case."_

_He subtly winks a single gold eye, so fast-that I am unsure whether or not it was my imagination-before stepping off the balcony, a final salute from his forehead._

The flashback fades as I now gaze at my empty room and the closed balcony door, the memory so strong that I feel the doors are going to slam open any second and Kai will strut in with that cocky smile of his.

But Kai was dead. Dead in the fire two nights before the wedding. That had been the last time I ever saw him…

Gold and Kai. Two men in my life who had ever really played a part. Kai had been my childhood mate and Gold…Gold had been my captor. They were so alike, and yet so different.

Gold and Kai.

_Gold Kai._

It was a slow, painful moment: The gears making loud squeaky turns as my thoughts cranked them forward, into place and clicked them into a finality that meant I could never look back. The connection had been made, and I was left alone, in my room with only the sound of the birds tweeting outside and my jaw unable to close.

**Green:**

I awake that morning to find myself drowning in an expansive sea of white feather down blankets and sheets. The light streaming through my velvet canopy and into my bed. I blink my eyes multiple times, too exhausted yet too awake to get up and ruin the moment. This tactic however, was unsuccessful and almost immediately, my thoughts washed over me in a torrent. Everything from the escape, to my conversation with my arch enemy last night, to the hard truths.

"_Son, there is much to explain. Take a seat."_

_I am led into the adjoining sitting room, and gingerly take a seat into a cushion. King Elm takes a seat on the opposite chair, while Ruby takes a seat beside me. I notice that Queen Johana had ushered Princess Crystal and Yellow out of the room along with Princess Platinum-probably to better care for them in their own privacy. Off to the side, Pearl and Diamond stand awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot; unsure whether or not they were required._

"_Diamond, please go grab us some tea." King Elm waves. Diamond smiles gratefully, giving a small bow. "Of course Sire"_

"_I'll go with him," Pearl hurriedly volunteers, clearly wanting out of the heavy tension that has already set in the room._

"_Ah ah ah! Not so fast Pearl! I have not forgotten that you two boys helped Platina run away. You may have saved Crystal, but do not think you have escaped punishment!"_

_Pearl and Diamond both freeze, their eyes trained to their shoes. Finally Diamond stutters- "Sire, we-"_

"_No. I won't hear it for now. We have bigger issues to deal with. Now please."_

_Diamond and Pearl nod, solemnly bowing and scuttling off. I felt bad for them. They barely seemed 15, and to already be threatened with unnerving consequences from the king? Rough. But another thought begins tossing around. Bigger issues? What did that mean?_

_The door closes softly, and Ruby and I are left with the arch enemy of my family._

_All these years, I had only known of King Elm by name. A ruthless bloodthirsty man who only cared about material wealth. He had married a Johtoian princess and sired Princess Crystal, but when his wife passed away due to illness-he married again; this time to a Sinnoh princess by the name of Johanna. Everyone said he only married her for the Sinnoh alliance and help against the war, but to his aghast-Sinnoh refused to get involved with the conflict. I had been told he had cast away Johanna after that as useless…_

_But that obviously was not the case._

_The man in front of me was not a fat, grumpy, blood shot manic. No, this man was a tall thin kind eyed king. He looked as weary as my own father, but his eyes were twinkling, the faintest smile still on his lips as he had hugged both of his daughters tenfold._

_This was not the man I had been told all my life of. _

_King Elm clears his throat, drawing my attention back to him._

"_I…..Well….This is not how I imagined I would meet you Prince Green. But I do remember you." King elm gives a small nod to Ruby, who bows his head a little in recognition. Ruby had been the one who had collected Princess Crystal from her home here, in Johto. At the time-I had been touring in the Orange Isles, and the idea had been that Ruby would collect the princess from Johto, and on the way back, pick me up from the Orange Isles. Then upon arriving in Kanto-we would be married and procure a peace both of our nations had not known in a century._

_I snort a little under my breath. Look where that plan had led us. _

_Back to square one._

"_I owe you an apology. Princess Crystal had been placed under my protection and I failed. My crew and I got her captured by pirates… I am very embarrassed for this Kanto blunder. I hope you find it in you to forgive us." I say. Peace was so close, and to lose it because I had failed to protect Crystal would be unthinkable._

_King Elm smiles sadly. "I pardon you. I was informed you were kidnapped by the Red Captain. He's a brutal beast indeed. He's always been escaping my grasp, and causing trouble around these waters. I am also partially to blame-for if I had disposed of him earlier, you and my daughter would not have to go through to such an ordeal. So please accept my apology as well."_

_I'm a bit stunned by his own apology, when I was the one who was clearly who had been in charge._

"_It has been a…interesting past few weeks." King elm continues._

"_I see….Earlier you mentioned my father. Is he alright? How badly did things get out of hand due to our absences?" I ask._

_King Elm turns to gaze out the window. "Quite a bit. A week or so ago, we received a letter from the Red Captain himself requesting a handsome amount of payment for Crystal. We didn't know what to believe, and that very same night-my other daughter, Platinum ran away from home. We assumed it was a conspiracy of both of our daughters, and we immediately assumed the worst. That Kanto was up to its old tricks and you had indeed kidnapped our daughters."_

_I didn't appreciate the way he tied Kanto being 'up to its old tricks' but I bite my tongue._

"_We started planning for war, and King Oak did the same. I realize only now that he must have received the same letter about you and assumed that we had kidnapped and held you here." King Elm breathed sadly. "This has all been a terrible mistake! The potential union between you and my daughter had almost been forgotten-but it is not too late!" King Elm's head snaps, his eyes meeting mine._

"_You must marry Crystal here, in Johto- this very week! We cannot keep peace at bay any longer!"_

"_I...I …Your highness, my family? What of my father?" I stammer my head spinning._

"_According to my spies…errr…Agents….umm…Ambassadors!" Elm nods, happy with the kinder word, "your father's ships will be here by tomorrow evening. As of only hours ago, we had both been preparing for war…but with these new developments, everything has already changed. I have already requested Duke Palmer, Pearls father, to immediately send a pidgey bearing message of your arrival and this terrible deceit by the Red Captain."_

"_Are you alright my liege? You've gone pale." Ruby asks worriedly, his sharp eyes digging into mine._

"_I'm fine….this is just a lot to process at once." I say._

"_I'm sorry. You've gone through such an ordeal! I'll have a room prepared for you immediately. Rest. We can discuss more before your father arrives and talk of plans for the wedding." King Elm smiles kindly, standing up and indicating that the conversation was over._

_Oh god, the wedding. I want to say something about how I can't marry Crystal, but my mouth refuses to open. How could I tell him at such a time?_

_Ruby helps me stand, and King Elm calls for a maid to take us to our rooms. All I want to do is collapse in the 4 poster bed, but the maid insists on me taking a bath and dressing into nightgowns._

_Finally, I go to sleep._

And now, in the morning-It all comes rushing back. I was going to be marrying Princess Crystal whether I liked it or not.

**Yellow:**

"Good morning milady!" I say cheerily as I make my way into Crystal's room, hands laden with a very full breakfast tray.

Krissy's eyes go wide as she protests. "Yellow! You shouldn't be working!"

I roll my eyes, setting the tray by her bed. "The sooner we get back to being normal, the better we'll start to feel about this whole mess." I say softly as I sit by her bedside and curl her stray bangs behind her ears.

Despite my calming efforts, Crystal looks very perturbed about some reason or another and I frown. The poor dear was still upset about the whole incident.

"Oh Crystal…" I sigh, leaning in to hug her. Crystal lays her head on my shoulder and we remain like that for a while. Finally she pushes away.

"Yellow, I need to ask you something and I need you to be totally honest about it." Crystal looks at me seriously.

I raise my eyebrow, suddenly confused. "Ummm…..Alright?"

"Ambassador Kai, you remember him, right? My former fiancé?"

_Why is she asking about Kai?_

"I need you to tell me everything you know about him."

I pause for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. "Don't you remember Kai? You both were childhood friends. Inseparable when you were young."

Crystal frowns and looks away quickly. "They are vague memories…..But he left. Why?"

I purse my lips. "His father was an ambassador Krissy. His mother died during child birth, and his father hated taking him into the war zone-so as a child, he lived in the palace. When Kai turned 8, his father took him out of the palace and decided he needed to start seeing the world abroad. Kai left. You were what-6 or 7 at the time? I believe I was 10 or 11. You probably don't remember."

"No….no I don't remember. Then what?"

"Well you lived the rest! Kai and his father returned when you were 12, and plans were arranged to get the two of you married soon. Then that terrible fire occurred, and well….You know the rest." I shiver uncomfortably.

_Why was she asking these questions?_

Crystal is silent for a while. She slips out of bed, and begins pacing her room barefoot. She walks a bit until she finally turns to me.

"Are they sure he died in the fire? Did they find the body?" Crystal asks.

"I…I'm not sure. The rumors I heard is that they never found the full body or skeleton, but they did find some burnt flesh. It had always been assumed that he never escaped the guest house. Plus they found a conspirator. They had arrested a servant for setting the building on fire." I say.

"Did the prisoner claim innocence?"

"Oh yes. Very loudly…..But I suppose everyone who commits a crime does."

"Is he….is he still alive?" Crystal looks away again.

I raise an eyebrow "Actually yes. He was actually released last week. Kai's parents dropped charges for some reason."

Crystal shudders. She is silent for a while.

"One last question," her eyes refuse to meet mine, "Do you know what Kai's full name was? Surely he wasn't just titled Kai."

I frown.

"Kai's full name? Hm…..I believe it was Gold Auria Kai the second. Princess, is everything alright?"

Crystal's eyes grow wide in disbelief and she collapses into a nearby cushion.

"Yellow…I think….I think Kai is alive."

**Crystal:**

Yellow bursts out laughing. "Krissy! That's absurd!"

"No, no-I'm serious! Gold-"

"Crystal, I don't want to talk about this." Yellow explodes, her face looking ferocious. I freeze. I almost never saw Yellow so upset…Yellow sighs. "I don't know why your pursuing the subject but whatever it is, you shouldn't be looking into it now of all times. You will be married to Prince Green in a few days' time, and this is unhealthy. Now eat your breakfast. I'll be back in an hour for your bath." She whispers. She leans and kisses my forehead, and without another word-leaves my room.

I'm worried about Yellow's outburst, but all I can think about is Gold Auria Kai…Without a doubt.

It really was him.

**Normal:**

Giovanni sits alone in his study. Only his silhouette showing in the shadowed room

It's dark, but the man is awake. His long coat is draped around his shoulders, and his earring flashes in the promiscuous sunlight that filters through the crack in the shutters.

He is silent. Unwilling to step out and face his crew and take another step forward. He had reached a dead end and he hated to believe it.

So close...SO DAMN CLOSE

Giovanni slams his fist against the desk in pure frustration. He had lost Red, the sly dog. Red's servant had been of no help and one of his first tasks on his list this morning was to dispose of that little rat in the worst way possible.

A pirate has a way to get over his moodiness, and knives, blood, and innocent screaming was a huge part of that equation.

Already beginning to feel a little better at the prospect, Giovanni stands and begins getting ready. He washes his face in the wash basin. His meets his eyes in the broken mirror above the sink.

Captain, Ruthless pirate...father...

This last word makes him cringe as images of a red haired boy who looked stunningly like his mother filled his head.

_Oh Silver...If only you left that terrible Captain. He has influenced you too much._

Giovanni's long held rivalry with Red flares up again and he growls. Red. The RED CAPTAIN. Known as one of the most ruthless captains here between the waters of Johto and Kanto! Ha! What a joke! Giovanni had met the Red Captain before and that man- NAY BOY- was nothing but a softie! He AVOIDED taking prisoners, never murdered any of his daft crew mates, and most of all-SHARED HIS SPOILS WITH THE POOR.

Ruthless?! The Red Captain was far from it! He was a child of what? 21? Less? Everyone just thought the dog was ruthless because he successfully raided more ships than anyone in these waters.

He, Giovanni, was the REAL Ruthless Captain! Red was simply a child playing dress up. Giovanni had been a pirate his whole life. HE WAS THE TRUE PIRATE!

And Giovanni swore that Red would pay for everything he had done.

Giovanni steps out onto deck. Already, his men are running around, unfurling sails and tying the ropes. His ship was a well-oiled machine and he was proud of it.

They had been docked a half king's mile from the port of Olivine, and he could just barely see the lighthouse in the distance.

"Sir?"

Giovanni turns, his eyes meeting the tall and lean Petrel.

"The crew wants to know of the plans for today?" Petrel asks nervously.

Giovanni takes a deep breath, taking in the salty sea morning. It felt good.

But as he opens his mouth to speak, a loud reverberating sound makes its way across the waves. The crew turns to the lighthouse, just in time to hear a barrage of bells vibrate through the air in the perfect fashion.

Wedding bells.

Giovanni steps quickly to the edge, placing his hands firmly on the railing as he leans forward in closer examination. "What are they doing?"

Petrel stands just behind him. "Perhaps...celebrating Sir? Aren't those...Isn't that a wedding march those bells are playing?"

A wedding march...

"Change of plans!" Giovanni barks, "Petrel! I want you and Arianna to go at once to the village. Take a rowboat. Find out what's going on.

"Yes Sir! Petrel squeaks, and scurries off.

Giovanni watches them go, his eyes trained to the horizon.

"You don't think they escaped sir? Do you?" A small brazen voice asks him to his left. Giovanni's stern gaze mean's that of his newly recruited cabin boy who stared at him expectantly- mop in hand.

Giovanni's first impulse was to grab the boy by his collar and throw him overboard for being so audacious...but then he noticed the boy's mat of red hair.

He paused.

"Let's hope so son. Let's hope so."

**Yellow:**

In the hallway, I stable myself against the wall, my heart beating fast, hands sweaty and shaking.

Breathe Yellow. Deep breaths.

I take a deep breath, trying to inhale and exhale at even paces.

Finally I feel my heart slow down. I sink to the floor of the hallway, hands clutching desperately at the wall.

Why had Crystal become so curious about Kai NOW of all times?

Had she begun to maybe suspect...?

No, no! That's impossible! Who would she have thought Kai could be? She had never before asked questions about her ex-fiancé. There was no way she knew or could possibly even imagine...

Kai had escaped and I had helped him.

It had been 5 years ago.

_After his return, I first saw him jumping off the jasmine wall, the one directly under Crystal's balcony. Typical Kai._

_"Kai? Is that you?"_

_He turns around, and I nearly gasp. He looked so different now! Taller, neatly combed hair. Nice clothes that had never been tainted by mud. However his former actions and boyish glint tells me that he had'nt changed much since then._

_He looks at me for 2 very long seconds. "Yellow?"_

_I laugh a little. "My, you remember me!"_

_He smiles. "How could I not? Your blonde hair is impossible to forget! Not to mention, You and Krissy were the best parts of my bleak and boring childhood. How are you, how is she? I…um….Definitely haven't seen her yet, NOPE Ma'am! _

_"We're all fine. But Kai, it's been so long! I...I wonder if Krissy even remembers you."_

_Kai's smile falters. "O-oh...I...Oh. Makes sense. I keep forgetting she was a bit younger than me when I left."_

"_What were you doing with the wall?" I smirk, and Gold blushes darkly._

"_Oh, I uhh, there's a small nest in the vines. I thought I saw a baby bird, and wanted to see it up close."_

"_I chuckle. You haven't changed at all." And to that, Kai laughs._

_"Would you like to come with me to the kitchens? I can feed you breakfast." I offer. Kai grins. "Breakfast sounds good."_

_That morning, Kai excites me with stories of his various misadventures, acting out parts, and overdramatizing the funnier ones. We laugh, and smile-but on the back of my mind, I can't help but notice that something is nagging him. He pauses often, like something heavier is on his mind… He asks of what he has missed in the years, and I fill him in. He smiles and laughs, but behind the sound is an echo of emptiness… He was still the fun loving child I had always known, but something was clearly bothering him. After breakfast he bids me goodbye. He has been invited to attend the afternoon council meeting._

_That night, dinner in the castle is a huge affair. The castle seems to be celebrating some big news decided in court that day._

_"What's with a feast on such a short notice?" I ask a maid._

_She laughs. "You haven't heard? Our Princess is getting married!_

_My jaw drops. For once, I had been in the kitchens all day, and hadn't seen my mistress since breakfast. "To who?!" I demand._

_"Well to Duke Kai of Goldenrod of course! He's the ambassador to Kanto's son. They think it will be a reason for peace between our two countries."_

_Late that night, I meet Kai for the second time that day._

_I remember it clearly. It was late, and the feast had ended hours ago. But the maids had stayed up, cleaning up the mess left after the celebration. As the maids slowly slinked off to bed, I found myself alone with the dishes._

"_Yellow, I need your help."_

_I yelp, dropping the dish which promptly shatters on the floor._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry! Lemme help you with that." Kai comes out of the darkness, leaning forward to pick up the broken pieces. _

"_Dearest Arcaeus Kai! You scared the breath out of me! What are you doing here so late?!" I whisper angrily._

"_I'm sorry….I just-_

"_But congratulations on your wedding plans." I say, smiling in the soft light._

_Kai stands up again, hands full with the broken shards. He grimaces, his face looking taught. "Umm…About that….I need your help. I can't marry Crystal."_

_Thank god there wasn't another plate in my hands, for I'm sure I would have dropped it. "What do you mean you can't marry Crystal?!" I demand angrily._

"_Shuuushhh! Not so loudly! I mean, she's great- it's just I can't marry her."_

"_But why?!" I press._

_Kai glares at me. "Yellow be rational. I'm 14! Krissy's like what-12? 13? She had so many plans for Johto, even at 6! I don't think being a child bride was one of them."_

_I bite my lip. Knowing Crystal, she would be stunned by the news. I knew I had my work cut out in the morning to console her. "Stop talking of her. This is a personal thing, isn't it?" I say quietly._

_Kai breaths a long sigh. He falls onto a nearby stool-his thin arms hugging his knees like a child. "Yellow…I don't want to get married. There are still so many things I want to do! Go on adventures and sail the seas. Learn to sword fight, meet new people! Did you know that there are whole other regions out there other than Kanto and Johto? I hate being confined to these stupid palace rules. And when I marry Crystal-"_

"_All of that is over for you."_

_Kai looks up at me, eyes bright. "Well yeah."_

_We're silent for a while. His plea reminds me of myself back in the day, a young orphan. If I had'nt met him…Well, I suppose I never would have gotten to Johto. Without him, I would him I would have never made my dreams, lived my life._

"_We're too young to get married." Kai mutters._

_I kneel down next you. "I'll help you escape."_

_We planned to fake his death. Kai agreed, he never wanted to come back to royalty ever again-and it would be easier if everyone presumed him to be dead. Everyone would be saved from conspiracy. From my days on the road, I had known a man named Eusine-a smuggler who would do anything for a heavy pouch. We hired him to help Kai get over the wall and get out of Johto. After the "fire" Kai would have to find trust in Eusine and no other. In payment for Eusine's help, we framed a soldier who had raped Eusine's wife and killed her. I hated the thought of framing anyone...but I guess he had it coming for him._

_As for me, I was the one who placed the boar meat in replace of the boy, ordered Chuchu to set the spark, kissed Kai on the forehead goodbye, and watched him go in the dark as the flames begin to light and the palace began to awake._

"Lady Yellow? Miss? Are you alright? Oh, you look dreadfully pale!" Soul leans down so close that her nose just grazes my forehead.

"Why are you up!? Rest! You need rest!" She scolds, helping me up from under my arm, and walking me across the hall to my room. I'm too tired to speak.

"Don't worry about the Princess! I'll help her get dressed this morning." Soul chirps as she slips the covers over me. I hear her close the door, and I slowly curl into a ball.

When the tears come, I cry. I cry for Kai-wherever he was now. I cry for the poor soldier that was framed, for Eusine and his wife. I cry for Crystal and her unwilling and unhappy pairing with Prince Green. But most of all, I cried because I had left two loved ones aboard a ship that was now far far away. I missed Chuchu, but what I hated to admit more than anything….

Was that I missed Red.

**Soul:**

I can't stop my constant smiling! Just the idea of the royal wedding was so exciting! Oh the food, the people- THE DRESS! And most of all, the happily ever after. I sigh dreamily. It was the fairytale ending every girl wished for.

"Soul! SOUL!" Bertha barks, And I turn meekly. Bertha was the head maid, and Arcaeus did she scare me!

"Yes ma'am?" I half curtsy, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm assuming Yellow is out of commission this morning, So I want you-"

"To go help the princess dress for court today! Gladly!" I finish her sentence quickly, turning to get out of her shadow, but she grabs me by the pigtail.

"Ha! And have you talk the ear off of her?! I think not! I'll send Whitney. No, you need to go to the village this morning! The wedding is in two days, and there is much to get in order. In town, there is a flower shop run by Mistress Jasmine. Tell her the castle would like an order of 160 of her finest bouquets, and 500 carnations. We also need-

Bertha rattles off more large numbers for things we would need until she realizes I had already spaced out and forgotten the first thing she had said. I do that…a lot…She lightly slaps me upside the head before dragging me to the kitchens where she grabs some paper to write down a note.

"Deliver this!" She thrusts the note into my hand and pushes me out the door, leaving me alone with the note and my thoughts.

As I skipped to the village, I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness. It was a beautiful day indeed. From the distance, I could hear the church bells ringing the wedding march. Ah, so the news had leaked! Our princesses were back, and a wedding was going to take place that would bring peace to our countries! Could things get any better?

"Morning Soul! Fine Morning!"

"Good morning Monsieur Morty!" I wave at the blonde blacksmith with a small giggle. Morty was pretty dreamy. He was from the village of Ecruteak, but had recently moved here-to the capital to assist with his grandparents with the family business.

I had always wanted something like that for myself. I had grown up here in Olivine with my grandmother. We had'nt been rich, but from the quilts granny sold, we were able to live meagerly. But when Granny died last summer…well…I was left alone. I lost the house to the landlord, and ended up getting a job at the palace. I have a whole palate to myself in the kitchens now.

Sure, being a maid had its benefits and all…but it wasn't the life I wanted. More than anything, I wanted to see the world! But if that wasn't possible, my own little bakery would be just fine. A quaint little place. I would sell bread and sweets, and I would give the children the dough that didn't set.

Yes, that would be the life. I had already started saving. If I kept at it, hopefully I'd be out of the palace kitchens in a year or so.

My way down the hill continues like this, waving at shop keepers, a few of them stopping me in the street; wanting to get the inside scoop of the palace. I only wink and tell them I have lots to get done. There was a wedding in 2 days after all!

Finally, I find myself at the wharves. I rarely came to this side of the town, but heavens was it beautiful. If I ever got out of the castle, and began living on my own-it would be somewhere here. A little cottage by the sea would fancy me fine!

It's not difficult to find the flower shop. The smell of roses was so strong that overwhelmed even the salty sea air. In front of the door are baskets of daffodils, pots of marigolds, and even an old wheelbarrow teeming with carnations! A girl, barely 20 it seemed hums as she waters them in front of the shop.

"Umm, hello" I venture to the girl, "I'm looking for a lady Jasmine?"

The girl turns, smile on her face. "I'm her. Can I help you?"

My eyes grow wide._ She_ owned this sweet little place?! Perhaps I could ask her for some tips!

The girl clears her throat, and I realize I had blanked.

"Oh! Yes. This is from the palace. We need all of this within 2 days for the royal wedding. Is that alright?" She scans the note before carefully folding it and placing it in her apron pocket.

Her eyes widen at the numbers. "Yes, I can manage. Though I'll need some help the day off. Tell your mistress that someone will need to come that morning to pick them up."

"Yes, of course. Have a nice day!" I nod, and she acknowledges before going back to her plants.

Hands finally free, I'm sure I can get away with a few extra minutes on the beach, feeling the waves on my toes! Bertha had told me to buy bread on the way-so when she asks me why I was late; I would tell her that the batch had not been ready. Yes, that would do!

And so I run into the beach. The morning gulls fishing for their breakfast and the beach-otherwise purified. I sit in the sand, letting the breeze wrap my pigtails around my neck and send shivers down my spine. I lay down-closing my eyes. I wish I was the one getting married to handsome prince and running off into the sunset. That would be so…surreal. I wouldn't have to work, and I could travel as I pleased. Meet new people, actually LIVE.

It was crazy, but I was kind of jealous that Yellow had gotten kidnapped by pirates. I mean, sure it was dangerous-but what an adventure! What would it have been like? Meeting hardcore pirates? AYE, Now that would be a story to tell the grandkids!

"Hey! Hey you!"

My eyes snap open, meeting a pair of severe looking faces. A thin lanky man with blue hair and a sharp redhead woman frown at me.

"Umm….Yes?" I say as calmly as possible.

"Could you tell us why those bells are ringing?" The girl pipes in.

I sit up from the sand. Clearly, these were some newbies. "You haven't heard? Our Princesses returned last night. They escaped from the terrible ordeal of being kidnapped by Pirates."

The woman and man turn to each other, faces stricken and obviously very surprised.

"Is everything alright….?" I ask carefully, unsure what they wanted to know.

"Why is the church playing the Wedding March?" The blue haired man ignores my question, pressuring on.

"Now that they're back, Princess Crystal and Prince Green are going to get married to set the alliance. In two days actually." I furrow my eyebrows.

"God, what's Giovanni gonna say?" The red head kicks the sand angrily as she turns away.

"Calm down Arianna….This could be worse. He walks toward her, and before I know it-they've disappeared over the dune.

"You're welcome." I mutter, spitting in the sand. People these days; could be so rude. I brush the sand off my dress and pick up my basket with a sigh. It was back to work.

**Petrel:**

Giovanni is silent, and next to me-Arianna's left knee is shaking violently. I guess she's just as scared to see the Captains reaction as I am.

But to my surprise and quasi horror, Giovanni starts smiling, and not a thin lipped one, but one where his whites show.

"Sir?" Arianna gapes. My eyebrow twitches, and I have a terrible feeling that Giovanni has a terrible plan, which is confirmed by his next words:

"We're going to crash a wedding, Kill some kings, torture a few heirs, and become rulers of Kanto and Johto! MuahahahhaHAHA-"Giovanni begins coughing violently, and Arianna awkwardly hands him a handkerchief.

Giovanni composes himself before saying, "Set course for Johto. I have plan that will change the destiny of millions."

Yup.

Giovanni had finally lost it.

**A/N: ANNNDDDDDDDDDDD oh my god it's finally donnnnnnnnnnnnnnneee**

**I told you guys this story won't be abandoned! I'm so so sooo sorry for the delay in uploading it. I've been very busy with school, and will continue to be so in the future. But I promise that as soon as I got time, I will begin working on the next chapter which I think will be the climax for the series (or maybe the chapter after?), but yeah people-we're reaching the end here! Another 5 chapters at most?**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of the readers and reviews from everyone. IT's seriously what keeps me writing this stupid crazy story. PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING! Comments, Questions, Concerns- ALL IS WELCOME**

**Also, in bigger news: I got a TUMBLR ACCOUNT! XD link is on my profile page. My blog is solidaduniverse.**

**If you guys have any questions to me about pirate royale, my other fics, or my other interests-then go ahead and send me an ask on there. I'm pretty good at answering asks within the day because I check it so often-so you'll be sure to get an answer. Plus, I'd love to hear from you guys! I also have some art up there that Ya'll can check out. **

**So yeah. I Introduced Soul, (which so many of you have been asking if she'll make an appearance XD) and Crystal learned Gold's big secret. It's dramatic now, but wait till the next chapter! So tune in folks! REVIEWERS GET COOKKKIESSSSS**

**Love you all!**

**Soli**


	18. Sneak Peek,Update, and Hiatus

**A/N: The following is the next chapter in progress. The contents of this chapter will be changed and updated and some point. So I suppose, consider it a sneak peak ;)**

**Crystal:**

Smile.

Crystal forced her lips upward, but it still looked as if she was grimacing from a blow. In a way, she was. Gold's deception was far too heavy on her heart as maids scurried around, pinning and priming and poking the most beautiful dress Crystal had ever worn. Yet, she barely noticed. Mentally and physically exhausted, it would be a mere few hours before her fate was sealed. She was vaguely aware of the needles, and the pushes and pulls- but nothing registered. Inside, she felt….

Empty.

There was no love, no passion. Mostly a sense of duty that enveloped her fear, and though Crystal would never admit it, the sharpest twinge of sadness deep down in the pit of her stomach. The thought that maybe…her story might have ended differently. But as a princess, her duty lied in her kingdom, and if that meant dedicating her life to a man she barely knew… then so be it.

"…There's no point super serious gal. As soon as you're married, your husband will be in charge and you'll be sent back to your room to make quilts. What are you going to do then?"

Crystal bit her lip. She felt like choking, and she could feel the onset of tears. Yellow, her own best friend had refused to talk of the subject of Gold, and Crystal had been left so utterly alone and confused that she was far gone.

"Everyone leave. Now."

"But my lady-"

"Now."

The head maid looked carefully into Crystal's eyes, and Crystal was forced to look away, lest she fall apart right then. The old lady sighed deeply.

"5 minutes my dear" She says, before quietly following out orderly with the entourage of confused maids.

As the door closed softly behind her, Crystal allowed the silence to sink deep into heart before finally letting it out. She cried. Silent tears that raced down her cheeks. She did not sob or gasp, but waited for her heart to feel lighter as the weight of her tears escaped.

It didn't.

**Emerald:**

Emerald waited.

His aching body pained him even more as every second passed by as an eternity-closer to the nearing doom of a furious Giovanni. He would die. Not even gloriously. Perhaps his mangled body would be thrown to the sharpedos, and never heard of again, in a best case scenario. Emerald the elf would be forgotten in the sands of time…and his inventions….

_Ohh….his inventions…._

Emerald cried for them most.

Emerald tried to think of what Red would do. No, the Red captain would not cry about what had not happened yet. Red would be resourceful! Yes, Red would epically escape, fight Giovanni, and make his capture positive!

But I'm not Red.

Emerald had always wanted to be a pirate. He followed every single street story he could about the epic misadventures of the red captain. Rumors, mentions, lies-Emerald sucked it all in. He never saw Red as a menace to society-no Red made his own life. Red had been like him-just an orphan with no future. Now, he was one of the richest (who cares about most wanted) men on this hemisphere! All his life, Emerald had wanted to be part of the crew. He had wanted to be a pirate.

Unfortunately, Rald was his own worst enemy when it came to such a dream. How do you become a strong, menacing, swashbuckling pirate when your stature makes you seem like you're merely a child? When Emerald had finally tracked down Red, and begged to join his crew-he had been politely pushed away. Heartbroken, Eme had decided to change. He built platform heels with compartments, as well as designed ingenious arms that extended. With his custom made cloak- he was unrecognizable as the town dwarf. He had spent days practicing, and nights pursuing a new interest: Inventing. He had found in a new love in the reliability of gears and screws and pressure gauges. These objects-when put together properly, were meant to work! And nothing stopped them from succeeding in their mechanical task.

It was 3 years later.

It was a complete accident that he ran into Sapphire.

Er….She ran into him technically.

He didn't know her then-but what he saw in her eyes that day in the market was absolute fear and confusion. All he knew was that she needed help.

So he helped.

She had been split from her group, and was running away from her "bosses' mortal enemy" a man by the name of Giovanni. Emerald hid her, and helped her back to his small hut on the cliff by the sea. There she stayed, for 2 nights, where she regaled him with tales of her adventures. She had met an amazing man who had helped her leave her devastating memories back in Hoenn-and she was proud to work for him, but worried. Had the pirates taken her master?

On the third night, a red haired boy with long straight hair and a menacing expression appeared at his door step with a beautiful brunette girl with startling blue eyes. Emerald membered how Sapphire's face lit up as she ran to embrace her comrades. That moment had might his stomach drop and his heart feel heavy, every time he remembered it.

The prospect of being alone.

Again.

But then he had met Red.

And that changed.

**Ruby:**

Ruby was happy. Or so he told himself. He was back in his territory- pressed tunics, sanitary living spaces, and royal protocol. There was nothing for him to be unhappy about. Then why do I feel like there's a pint of Victreebell Acid in my stomach? He thought.

Ruby decided to attribute it to missing out on the secrets of Milotic. After all his hard work Sapphire would be reaping all the apricorns. If he could've stayed just a little bit longer with her….-Ruby swept the thoughts away.

It was late morning already and there was so much to be done.

The embroidery of Green's Ceremonial Robes wasn't finished, The Kantonian Entourage was arriving in the afternoon and he had to look over that an appropriate welcome had been arranged, and of course the main problem-The Groom.

Since the wedding was tomorrow that one was definitely the worst.

Since they had returned to civilization Green had been in a dark mood. None of the servants dared to go into his rooms, even if they wanted to (not that any of them did). Ruby had made excuses, bluffed, and lied to excuse Green's behavior. Not that Green appreciated it. Nor did he listen to Ruby about all the things that needed to be done. Any normal advisor would've by now despised the prince as spoiled, uncaring royalty, but Ruby knew better. Ruby was the Prince's highest advisor for a reason, even though he was younger.

Ruby tentatively walked into Green's ante chambers and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Your majesty, can I come in?"

The Kricketot chirping deafened his ears.

"Your majesty I'm going to come in if you don't answer"

Even the chirping was drowned out by the silence

Ruby hoped that Arcaeus would take pity on him. Ruby slowly turned the door knob and walked into the room only to be greeted with emptiness. Ruby did what any sane person would do. He panicked

Oh Arcaeus. Green is gone. He could've been kidnapped. Was it the Johtoians? Was it Pirates? He could be hurt. Or the worst scenario-he's run away. The wedding is TOMORROW. What in mew am I going to do? What is the kingdom going to do?

To his annoyance, the last thought that ran through his head was If I had just stayed on the pirate ship with Sapphire…

**Green**

Green had memorized every rafter on his domed ceiling. Every plank encircled a circular skylight in the very middle of the ceiling, revealing a window of blue sky that let sunlight fall onto his position of where he lay on the floor, out of view behind the bed. Just like her eyes, He thought, looking at the patch of blue above him. The thought slipped out and Green felt like punching himself.

Whenever Green wanted think he would lie on the floor, a habit that had started years ago. The sandalwood scent was soothing but the hard floor kept his mind sharp and alert. He would concentrate until his subconscious fixed whatever problem was going on. But after so many years of dependent results, the tactic was failing him.

In the back of his head he could hear Ruby's voice. Green ignored it and continued contemplating the universe. When the door knob was turning, Green was going over a mental map of constellations. When Ruby walked in, Green was thinking about his favorite constellation, Articuno. When Ruby was going through a mental panic attack, Green was remembering Articuno's distinguishing star. As Ruby tried to calm himself before he went into Cardiac Arrest, Green was remembering that the reason the star was so easy to pick out was because of its distinctive bright blue glow.

Thinking was not helping.

Green sat up abruptly and stood up from the floor, straightening his clothes. He strolled past Ruby into the sitting room, ignoring Ruby's expression of mixed shock and relief.

"I suppose you want to annoy me over some trivial protocol" Green announced as he slumped into a chair. "Get to it because I want to get all of this over with as fast as possible."

Because Ruby was Ruby, it only took him a moment to gain his composure and he hurriedly followed Green into the room, rattling off information like Pearl's Chatot.

Green's voice on first response to Ruby was slightly shaky. By the second it was gone. By the third, it was as if it had never happened.

**A/N:I guess all of you weren't expecting to see me back, right?**

**Well here I am! Surprise?**

**I deeply apologize for having disappeared off the face of the internet for so long. In that time, I received many notes on continuing the story, people with questions about me and what would happen next. And believe me; I know how I want this story to end.**

**I'll be honest, I've been very busy. When I started this fanfiction, I was a sophomore in HS. Now, I'm a senior. I'm preparing for college, and hopefully receiving a special diploma. These past few months have been very hard for me. I've been stressed, depressed, lonely, and literally have lost all motivation to write. I'm still not motivated. Thanks to school (and my depression), it's like all the creativity has been sucked out of me. During my disappearance, I realized that I was not ready to write Pirate Royale. My writing was terrible, and my research on the era was far limited. Looking back, I wish I had worked harder before creating this piece, and if I could- I would scrap this whole mess and rewrite it in a heartbeat. Indeed, the lost potential of this story truly saddens me**

**But it's hard to discount three years and over 70,000 words spent on a piece. I do want to finish this piece, not just for the fans, but also for the 'me' three years ago. The 'me' who was carefree and liked only pokespe. Now, I've gotten into so many other fandoms, and my horizons have truly broadened, so while I may not be as inspired any more-finishing this is still something I want to do….Just not any time soon…**

**This coming May will be hell for me. I have so many exams, and events- it won't be until June that I will have time. And even then, there is no guarantee I'll be inspired to write anything. So I guess that leads me to my big conclusion: I'm afraid I'm going to have to go into Hiatus.**

**As a reader, I know that is the last thing you want to hear from me, but I realize at this point, I don't really have a choice. I decided it was better all of you knew my intentions rather than be kept in the dark. Hopefully by June, I'll feel inspired to finish the fanfic once and for all.**

**Before I go, I'd like to thank a guest reviewer who recently posted many reviews- by the name of TheNerdFan. Your reviews made me smile, and feel the need to take a second look at Pirate Royale. So thank you. **

**If anyone is still reading or cares about this fanfic, your support via comments would be very much appreciated. The main reason I write is for all of you, and if not many are out there, then finishing the story becomes that much harder.**

**If you'd like to contact me, or have a question-feel free to visit me at my tumblr: SolidadUniverse**


End file.
